Reviens près de moi
by LaskaMalfoy
Summary: UPDATE. Début de 7ème année. Où est passé Mione? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire? Comment la retrouver et la ramener? Des questions que tous se posent surtout Harry et Ron qui s’inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HGSS
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Je sais que l'idée n'est pas vraiment originale, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. J'espères que ça vous plaira. Ce prologue permettra de mettre en place l'histoire, la mentalité des personnages, ainsi que de spécifié qui est mort !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Après la mort de Sirius, à la fin de la cinquième année, Harry était effondré. Rongé par le remords et la culpabilité, il ne vivait plus, mais survivait. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui car au cours des deux premières semaines de vacances, il n'avait pas répondu à leurs lettres.

De leurs côtés, les deux amis n'en menaient pas large non plus. D'une part, ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami qui sombrait doucement mais sûrement dans la dépression et d'autre part, ils s'étaient rendu compte à quel point ils étaient faibles face aux Mangemorts. Ils étaient bien conscients que les cours de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient portés leurs fruits mais ce n'était pas suffisant face à des adultes expérimentés.

Hermione, fidèle à elle même, avait donc proposé aux garçons de passer l'été à faire des recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile lors d'une prochaine confrontation. Etrangement, ils avaient accepté et les trois amis se retrouvaient quotidiennement à la bibliothèque municipale du Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Hermione avaient demandé à Dumbledore de faire connecter leurs cheminés au réseau de poudre de chemiette et celui-ci avait accepté afin de faire remonter la pente à son petit protégé, mais il avait fait limiter les déstinations. En effet, Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient aller que de chez eux au Chaudron Baveur, et celui-ci était toujours surveillé par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Chaque soir, Hermione prenait des cours d'autodéfense, car elle voulait être en mesure de se défendre dans n'importe quelle circonstance. De plus, face à un Mangemort, une défense physique pourrait constituer un élément de surprise.

Les vacances se déroulèrent calmement, rythmées par leurs recherches et quelques découvertes. Ils avaient trouvés quelques nouveaux sorts d'attaques, diverses sortes de boucliers magiques ainsi que des stratégies de combat qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble en tenant compte des points forts de chacun. Mais le plus utile avait été un sort très ancien et quelque peu oublié qui permettait d'ensorceler une cape, ou autre vêtement dans le même genre. Une fois le sortilège jeté sur le vêtement, celui-ci permettait à son porteur de d'augmenter sa puissance magique, et donc des sortilèges qu'il lançait ; d'augmenter les résistances physiques et mentales ; ainsi que de contrer quelques sorts comme le Petrificus Totalus, le Stupefix, et d'atténuer le Doloris et l'Impérium.

L'ambiance entre eux n'avait pas été au beau fixe au début, mais la tension qui régnait s'était adoucie d'elle même au fil des jours. Chacun était morose, inquiet, triste et renfermé sur lui-même, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres pour surmonter le traumatisme de cette bataille et de la perte de l'un des leurs.

Au courant du mois d'août, ils avaient leurs résultats aux Buses et fait leurs choix de matières pour les deux années à venir. Ils devaient sélectionner quatre cours obligatoires et un facultatif en option. Hermione, qui avait obtenue Optimal à toutes les matières, avait choisit Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en matière principale et Etude de Runes en option. Les notes d'Harry étaient partagées entre Efforts Exceptionnels et Optimal, sauf en Divination et Histoire de la Magie où il avait obtenu des Piètres. Il avait donc choisit Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme Hermione, mais avait pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques en option, afin d'être avec Ron. En effet, les résultats de ce dernier étaient nettement plus bas que ceux de ses deux camarades et n'ayant pas obtenu un Optimal en Potions, il n'avait pas put suivre cette option et l'avait remplacé par Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ses autres cours étaient identiques aux autres mais il n'avait pas pris d'option supplémentaire.

La sixième année avait été clame, les garçons étaient devenus beaucoup plus studieux et les trois amis ne commettaient plus trop d'infraction au règlement. Les seules entorses qu'ils se permettaient, étaient pour se rendre en douce dans la réserve de la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter des livres qu'ils ramenaient plus tard. Dès qu'ils avaient du temps, et en plus des réunions de l'AD, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner aux duels magiques. Afin d'augmenter leurs capacités de réaction et leurs vitesse d'attaque, ils se battaient aussi, de temps en temps, avec des grands bâtons, à la manière des moldues.

Les professeurs s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour eux, car si leur comportement scolaire était irréprochable, ils voyaient bien que les trois étudiants étaient renfermés et qu'ils avaient perdu leur joie de vivre et leur insouciance. Ils étaient entrés trop tôt dans l'age adulte et cette rapide prise de maturité avait fait quelques dégâts.

Mais peu de temps avant les vacances d'été, l'inévitable avait eut lieu, et l'annuelle rencontre Harry-Voldemort s'était produite. Voldemort s'était servit du lien que le Tom Jedusor de 17 ans avait établit avec Ginny lors de sa première année. A cause de cette influence, la jeune fille s'était mutilées si gravement qu'elle avait dut être transférée à St Mangouste. C'est lors d'une visite à la jeune fille que l'attaque avait eut lieu, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Le trio d'or, escorté des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, avait rejoint le reste de la famille Weasley et le Mangemorts étaient apparus autour d'eux.

La bataille avait fait rage et un des jumeaux , George, y avait laissé la vie, tué par Peter Pettigrow. A la fin de la bataille, Voldemort avait perdu ses plus précieux Mangemorts car ceux-ci s'étaient laissé surprendre par les capacités des plus jeunes. En effet, Harry avait vengé Sirius et les parents de Neville en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron avait vengé son frère et les parents de Harry en tuant Peter Pettigrow, et Hermione avait sauvé la vie de Rogue en tuant Lucius Malfoy. Voyant ses plus fidèles serviteurs au sol, Voldemort avait transplané mais Harry avait réussit à lui lancer un puissant sortilège qui l'avait gravement blessé.

Le fait d'avoir apporté la mort avait fortement secoué les trois amis, ce qui leur avait permis de sortir de leur torpeur. Mais les vacances allaient leur permettre de s'en remettre afin d'attaquer une dernière année en beauté.

* * *

N/A : voilà une petite intro, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop. j'espères ne pas trop avoir fait de faute.


	2. Une potion que tourne mal

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Je sais que l'idée n'est pas vraiment originale, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. J'espères que ça vous plaira. Ce prologue permettra de mettre en place l'histoire, la mentalité des personnages, ainsi que de spécifié qui est mort !

* * *

RAR :

**Keana** : je n'ai pas trop détaillé car c'est seulement le prologue, juste histoire de planter le décor et de tuer quelques indésirables ! ça forge le caractère lol. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espères que tu aimeras, c'est ma première HG/SS.

**Jorajho** : c'est gentil de lire tout ce que j'écrit. Kiss

**Violette** : voilà la suite, et celle de pour l'amour d'un enfant aussi. Ici, pas de Léo mais qui sait… Pour le résumé, je voulais qu'il attire l'attention sans dévoiler ce que je voulais faire. kiss et merci de lire mes histoires. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera aussi bien que l'autre, alors ne soit pas trop déçu, encore ! j'aurais du mal à faire mieux que mon léo ! kiss

**Galilea** : ça va, j'écrit assez vite, en ce moment, je poste un chapitre par jour, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme pour cette fic. Kiss

**Drusilla 452** : voilà le premier vrai chapitre qui te permettra de juger un peu mieux de cette histoire. J'espères que ça te plaira. Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : Une potion qui tourne mal

La rentrée s'était déroulée comme à son habitude, un long voyage en train, une répartition avec les petits nouveaux, un discourt de la part du directeur et un magnifique festin sur lequel Ron s'était jeté. Durant leur voyage en train, Hermione en avait profité pour ensorceler ses nouvelles capes et celles de ses deux amis avec le sort qu'ils avaient trouvé au cours de l'été précédent. Elle l'avait déjà fait l'année d'avant, étant la seule à maîtriser le sort, mais ils avaient tous grandit et leurs vieilles ne leur allaient plus.

La seule différence avec les autres années, fut que cette fois-ci Hermione ne gagna pas la tour des Griffondors mais la salle commune des Préfets en Chef qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malfoy.

Elle s'était attendu à des insultes et des regards meurtriers, mais à la place, elle avait eut droit à de l'indifférence et à un merci. Elle avait compris pourquoi il l'avait remercié, c'était pour l'avoir libéré de l'emprise de son père en le tuant. Mais elle avait aussi compris qu'il ne deviendrait pas son ami mais qu'ils passeraient l'année à faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, car elle pourrait passer une année tranquille, sans se prendre la tête avec son colocataire.

Après une rapide visite des lieux, elle s'était rendue compte que son nouveau statut lui apportait bien des avantages : une chambre individuelle, une grande bibliothèque, une piscine qui faisait office de baignoire… que de bonnes choses.

Le premier cours du lendemain fut, comme chaque année, un cours de potions, en commun avec les Serpentards. Quand elle entra dans la salle de cours, le professeur posa son regard sur elle en se disant qu'il aurait put la remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais sa fierté l'emporta et il en resta là. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une Griffondor, et la pire d'entre elle, puisqu'elle était La miss-je-sais-tout qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir prouver que vous êtes des incapables. La potion du jour est le Vériseratum qui est très difficile à réaliser » Aboya t-il en guise de bonjour avant de faire apparaître la liste des ingrédients sur le tableau noir.

Le travail se fit en silence, comme toujours, chaque griffondor ayant peu de se faire toucher par les foudres severusiennes. Hermione, comme à son habitude, travaillait avec Neville qui était toujours aussi maladroit. Mais, grâce à sa ténacité et sa vigilance, elle avait réussit à ce qu'ils terminent la potion, qui était en tout point réussit, au bout des deux heures. Elle demanda donc à Neville d'aller chercher une fiole vide pour remettre un échantillon à Rogue afin qu'il puisse les noter, injustement bien sûr.

Mais quand Neville revint, il trébucha dans un sac posé par terre et s'étala de tout son long par terre sous le rire moqueur des Serpentards. Mais ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est que quelque chose s'était envolé du poignet du jeune homme, pour aller atterrir dans leur potion. La seconde suivante, le chaudron explosa, aspergeant uniquement Hermione, puisque Neville se trouvait à l'abri par terre.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Londubat. Un abruti pareil devrait être interdit au sein d'une école de sorcellerie. Vous êtes un danger ambulant » Hurla Rogue en se dirigeant vers les lieux de l'incident.

Hermione, n'était pas blessée, mais elle gisait au sol, inconsciente. Harry s'était précipité vers elle et essayait de la réveiller en la secouant. Devant la scène, le professeur s'alarma quelque peu et congédia sa classe avant de faire léviter la jeune fille et de la conduire à l'infirmerie, Harry sur les talons.

Le professeur ne comprenait pas ce qui avait put ce passer, car jamais elle n'avait raté une potion, bien qu'il ai du mal à l'admettre. L'infirmière, après s'être renseignée sur les évènements, ausculta la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente.

« Je ne comprends pas, elle n'a rien. Mais elle est dans le coma et je ne sais pas comment l'en faire sortir » Déclara Mme Pomfresh d'un ton vaincu.

Rogue décida d'aller faire son rapport au directeur, comme le spécifiait le règlement en cas d'accident du genre. Pendant ce temps, Harry partit cherche Ron, qui n'ayant pas cours de potion, n'était pas au courant. Quand les deux Griffondor revinrent au chevet de leur amie, il trouvèrent le lit vide. Inquiets, ils interrogèrent l'infirmière, mais celle-ci ne compris pas plus qu'eux.

« C'est bizarre, les draps ne sont pas ouverts, comme si elle n'était pas sortit du lit » Remarque Harry.

« Allez prévenir le directeur, il faut la retrouver » Leur ordonna Pomfresh.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore dont ils connaissaient le mot de passe, comme l'année passée, afin de pouvoir trouver de l'aide en cas de problème lié à Voldemort. Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore en compagnie de leur professeur de potion qui avait finit de résumer les faits et essayait de trouver une raison à cette accident.

« Professeur, Hermione à disparut de l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh ne l'a pas vu sortir » Déballa rapidement Harry.

Le directeur se tourna vers son phénix, qui s'envola par la porte, comprenant sa mission : essayer de trouver la jeune fille. S'inspirant de l'action de son directeur, Harry eut une idée.

« Accio Carte des Maraudeurs » Déclara Harry.

« Bonne idée, Harry ! » Le félicita Dumbledore.

« C'est quoi ça, encore ? » Demanda Rogue avec véhémence. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse car l'objet en question arrivait déjà.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » Récita Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

« Alors c'était ça la formule. Je savais que ce parchemin cachait quelque chose. Et bien sûr Lupin vous a couvert » Déclara Rogue en se souvenant de l'incident en troisième année où il avait surpris Harry, un soir dans les couloirs, en possession de la carte.

« Elle n'est pas dans le château » Assura Harry, encore plus inquiet, après avoir regardé la carte minutieusement.

« Très bien, tous les trois, vous allez trouver tous les professeurs et préfets que vous trouvez. Je veux tout le monde dans la grande salle dans les plus brefs délais. On va interroger tous le monde et si personne ne la vue, on organisera une battue autour du château et dans la forêt interdite. » Ordonna Dumbledore qui, malgré son sang-froid légendaire, commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Et pour l'intérieur du château, ce vieux morceau de parchemin peut parfaitement se tromper. » S'indigna Rogue.

« Cette carte ne se trompe jamais. Harry, tu te charges de l'aile est, Ron tu prends l'aile ouest et Séverus, la nord » Continua le directeur.

Les trois concernés sortirent du bureau, Harry et Ron en courant, tandis que Severus Rogue prenait son temps. Une demi-heure plus tard, le bouche à oreille aidant, tous les élèves et le corps enseignant se trouvaient dans la grande salle. Le directeur intima le silence d'un geste de la main et pris la parole.

« Miss Granger à disparut. Si quelqu'un la vu après 10h ce matin, j'exiges qu'il se fasse connaître immédiatement. » Déclara t-il d'une voix forte et plaine d'autorité malgré son age avancé.

Mais personne ne se manifesta, les élèves se regardèrent afin de voir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, mais rien. Voyant que personne n'avait de renseignement, le directeur repris la parole.

« Très bien, les cours sont annuler pour aujourd'hui. Les élèves inférieurs à la sixième année, vous retournez dans vos dortoirs. Les autres, vous vous mettez par groupe de cinq pour une battue » Expliqua Dumbledore.

Une fois que chaque groupe eut reçu ses directives, tous sortirent et commencèrent les recherches en appelant Hermione. Après une heure et demie de recherche infructueuse, chaque groupe revint dans la grande salle afin de faire le point et de manger. Après un rapide repas, où certains Griffondors n'eurent pas la force de se nourrir, les recherches reprirent. A quatre heures, les groupes se modifièrent afin de se rendre sans danger au plus profond de la foret sans danger. Chaque professeur était à la tête d'un groupe d'une vingtaine d'élève.

A sept heure du soir, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur l'Angleterre, les chercheurs retournèrent, bredouille, à l'intérieur du château. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer durant son cours, le professeur Rogue réunit les septième année de Griffondor et Serpentard qui avaient assisté à son cours afin de les interroger.

« L'explosion de la potion de miss Granger est inexpliquée et je veux que si l'un d'entre vous sait quelque chose, qu'il se manifeste. Même un détail insignifiant pourrait avoir de l'importance. Mon bureau reste ouvert si quelque chose vous revient » Déclara t-il.

Il savait que si un des élèves de sa maison savait quelque chose, il ne dirait rien devant les autres. Il fallait donc assurer l'anonymat à la personne qui pourrait apporter la réponse à ce mystère. Le professeur retourna donc dans son bureau après le repas en espérant que quelqu'un se manifesterait. Il se sentait légèrement coupable car l'accident avait eut lieu dans son cours. De plus, celle qui avait disparut était la personne à qui il devait la vie et envers qui, malgré lui, il se sentait redevable.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry et Ron faisaient les cents pas, complètement mort d'inquiétude. Neville qui se sentait coupable, décida de se faire discret et monta culpabiliser dans son lit. Alors qu'il se déshabillait, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose sur son bracelet porte-bonheur. C'était sa grand mère qui lui avait offert en lui assurant que ça lui permettrait d'être plus adroit et d'avoir plus confiance en lui. Ne volant pas la vexer, il avait accepter, mais laissait le bracelet dissimulé sous sa manche. Plusieurs breloques pendaient, représentant chacune quelque chose, mais l'une d'elle manquait. Faisant le rapprochement entre sa chute et l'explosion, il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit en trombe de la tour des lions pour se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de la personne qui lui faisait encore plus peur que Voldemort lui-même.

Reprenant son souffle et rassemblant tout son courage griffondorien, Neville toqua à la porte en tremblant légèrement. La voix froide habituelle de Rogue lui ordonna d'entrer, ce que le jeune homme fit, non sans appréhension.

« Londubat ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » Demanda Rogue en s'attendant au pire.

« Vous avez dit que tout chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance afin d'aider à retrouver Hermione. Or j'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait quelque chose et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ça qui avait provoqué l'explosion de la potion » Expliqua nerveusement Neville.

« Venez-en au fait. Qu'avez vous perdu ? » Vociféra le professeur.

« Une petite plume de phénix » Déclara t-il.

« QUOI ! Non mais vous êtes malade de faire entrer cette plume dans une salle de potion. Savez-vous quelles sont les propriétés magiques de cette ingrédients ?» Hurla t-il, complètement hors de lui.

« Euh, non » Répondit le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

« Pour une foie dans votre vie, c'est normale que vous ne sachiez pas, car personne ne le sait. La plume de phénix est si particulière qu'elle réagit différemment en fonction des autres ingrédients avec qui elle est mise en contact. Donc même si on sait ce qui à provoqué l'explosion, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui a put arriver à votre camarade » Expliqua Rogue, plus pour lui-même que pour l'élève en face de lui.

« Retournez dans votre dortoir » Ordonna t-il.

Une fois calmé, Rogue se rendit dans le bureau du directeur afin de lui faire part des dernières nouvelles. Dès qu'il aurait le temps, il faudrait qu'il fasse des expérience pour connaître les résultats de cette potion devenue mystère à cause de la présence de la plume.

De son côté, Neville rentrait doucement vers sa salle commune en se sentant encore plus coupable qu'avant. Et il avait de quoi, c'était uniquement de sa faute si elle avait disparut. Quand il passa le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient toujours là remarquèrent la pâleur du jeune homme et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait.

« Oh, les gars, je suis vraiment désolé. Tout est de ma faute, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux. C'est à cause de moi si elle à disparut » bredouilla t-il en contemplant ses chaussures, incapable de croiser le regards de ses amis.

« Comment tu peut être responsable de la disparition d'Hermione ? » Demanda Harry, suspicieux.

Neville expliqua alors la présence de la plume, ainsi que ce que lui avait expliqué Rogue à ce sujet. Les deux garçons essayèrent de le rassurer mais ils lui en voulaient quand même.

Cette nuits là quelque personnes dormirent difficilement, et deux d'entre elles firent un étrange rêve où la jeune disparue apparaissait dans des conditions plus qu'étranges.

* * *

N/A : Alors, où est Hermione ? Qui sont les deux personnes qui ont rêvé d'elle ? Et quel peut bien être le contenu de se rêve si étrange ? Des idées ?

PS : si j'ai fait trop de fautes, dite le moi et je ferais passer mes chapitres à ma bêta reader. Mais vous les aurez moins vite !


	3. Une nouvelle alarmante

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Je sais que l'idée n'est pas vraiment originale, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**RAR** :

**Isa-Syn** : Pour sev, oui et pour l'autre, c'est pas Malfoy, mais tu verra bien ! sinon tu es la seule à avoir trouvé où elle était. Félicitation ! Par contre le choix du veriseratum était innocent, je voulais juste une potion complexe et délicate. Mais ça n'empêche qu'elle pourra quand même apprendre quelques vérité ! kiss et merci

**Drusilla 452** : les réponses arrivent mais pour Rogue tu as juste mais l'autre n'est pas drago. En tout cas, merci pour ta gentille review. Kiss

**Jorajho** : je suis flattée que tu m'aime bien en tant qu'auteur ! j'espères que la suite te plaira. Kiss

**Hermylove** : voilà la suite, tu vas pouvoir savoir pourquoi elle a disparut. Kiss

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Une nouvelle alarmante

Hermione se réveilla doucement en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle se sentait bizarre et avait l'impression de sortir du brouillard très épais. En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et après quelques instants de réflexion, l'accident de potion lui revint en mémoire. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux ébouriffé, arrivé près d'elle.

« Harry, que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je m'appel James Potter. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, et d'ailleurs, comment es-tu arrivée ici, je ne t'ai pas vu en arrivant, ni entendu entrer » L'interrogea le jeune homme.

Hermione, sous le choc, s'assit brusquement dans son lit en regardant attentivement celui qui prétendait être le père de son meilleur ami. Il était en tout point similaire à Harry, à l'exception de deux choses : ses yeux était bruns et non verts, et surtout, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur son front. Ces deux détail alarmèrent la jeune fille car si les garçons avaient voulu lui faire une blague, ils auraient facilement pu changer la couleur de ces yeux. Par contre, elle le savait pour avoir fait des heures de recherche dessus, il était impossible de faire disparaître la cicatrice d'Harry. Donc le jeune homme en face d'elle était bel et bien James Potter.

Prise de panique, elle se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie en trombe, sans prendre le temps de répondre ni de se changer. Elle couru à en perdre haleine vers le bureau du directeur et ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de croiser un jeune homme aux cheveux long et noirs. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas vu un fantôme car à l'allure où elle allait, il n'avait qu'une traînée blanche et brune.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui démarquait l'entrée du bureau de son directeur, Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire encore un peu embrouillée, le mot de passe que McGonagall avait donnée aux préfets en chef ainsi qu'a Harry et Ron.

« Chocogrenouille » Lâcha t-elle, déjà prête à se jeter dans les escaliers, mais rien ne se produisit.

« _Quoi ! Mais c'est le mot de passe de cette année, le professeur McGonagall ne peut pas s'être trompée. Bon essayons autre chose »_ Se dit-elle

« Dragées surprises …, bulles baveuses…, plumes en sucre…, gnomes au poivre…, souries glacées…, nids de cafards…, suçacides » Récita t-elle, mais toujours rien, puis à la dernière tentative car elle était à cour de nom de sucrerie sorcière, elle essaya « Sorbet Citron » Et la gargouille bouge enfin.

Le garçon qu'elle avait croisé sans le voir et qui s'était stoppé à sa vue, l'avait entendu réciter une liste de friandises, dont certaines lui était inconnues.

« _C'est quoi des suçacide ? »_ Se demanda t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle toqua et attendit que son directeur l'invite à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Professeur, James Potter se trouve à l'infirmerie mais je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là » Déballa rapidement Hermione sans prendre le temps de dire bonjour.

« Bien sûr, il avait une petite grippe en arrivant et à profité d'un trou dans son emploi du temps pour e faire soigner par PomPom » Expliqua t-il, avant de continuer. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda t-il.

« QUOI ! Mais voyons, professeur, je suis Hermione Granger, préfète en chef de Griffondor et amie de Harry. » Plaida t-elle incrédule.

« Mmm, j'en doute. Cette année, la préfète en chef est une Poufsouffle et je ne connaît pas ce Harry. Vous êtes certaine d'aller bien ? » Demanda t-il en s'inquiétant pour cette jeune fille.

« Oui, enfin je penses. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un accident de potion avec Rogue, ce matin, mais rien de grave » L'informa t-elle.

« Oh ! Vous connaissez Severus ?» Demanda t-il surpris.

« Mais bien sûr, c'est notre professeur de Potions » Déclara t-elle encore plus surprise.

« Vous devez encore faire erreur. Severus Rogue est élève en septième année, et non professeur » Affirma Dumbledore.

« Par Merlin » S'exclama t-elle. Avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

« _James Potter et Rogue âgés de 17 ans, le mot de passe qui change et en y regardant bien, Dumbledore parait plus jeune. Oh non, faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je penses…_ » Pensa t-elle.

« Professeur, en quelle année sommes nous ? » Demanda t-elle en appréhendant la réponse.

« Nous somme le deux septembre 1977. Mais en quelle année vous croyez-vous ?» Demanda t-il à son tour.

« En 97, je viens de faire un bon de 20 ans dans le passé, c'est impossible. Comment je vais rentrer chez moi ?» Pleurnicha Hermione en réalisant.

« Miss, pouvez-vous me prouver ceci, car comprenez que je doutes, les voyages dans le temps ne peuvent pas envoyer quelqu'un aussi loin » Demanda Dumbledore, perplexe.

« _Mmm, il ne faut pas que je dévoiles quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas de peur de changer le futur »_ Réfléchit-elle.

« Euh, vous êtes ami avec Nicolas Flamel, l'inventeur de la pierre Philosophale » Tanta t-elle.

« Oui, mais encore ? » Demanda t-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

« En 1942, un de vos élèves, Hagrid, a été renvoyé de Poudlard car il été soupçonné d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets. Mais vous saviez qu'il été innocent et malgré que le ministère ai brisé sa baguette, vous lui avait offert le poste de garde chasse au sein du château. La personne qui l'a dénoncé été un autre élève du nom de Tom Jedusor qui voulait trouver le coupable afin de ne peut être renvoyé dans son orphelinat durant les vacances. Depuis ce jour, le fantôme de Mimi Geigniarde hante les toilettes des filles. » Expliqua Hermione, sans trop en dire.

« Très bien, je vous crois car personne sauf moi, Tom ou Hagrid ne connaît autant de détail. En attendant de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre temps, vous aller suivre les cours ici. Vous direz que vous venez de Salem et vous rejoindrait Griffondor puisque j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre maison. Par contre le poste de préfète en chef est déjà prise donc, vous redevenez une simple élève » Expliqua t-il.

« Bien sûr. Mais je n'ai aucune affaire d'école, pas de vêtements et je n'ai même pas ma baguette magique » Déclara t-elle.

« Je vais demander à Hagrid de vous conduire au Chemin de Traverse et vous achèterez tous là-bas sur le compte de l'école. Voici la liste des fournitures de cette année ainsi que 50 gallions qui vous servirons durant votre voyage ici» Déclara t-il en lui tendant un parchemin et une bourse.

Le directeur sortit alors deux parchemin vierge, où il commença à écrire quelque chose.

« Je vous prépare un mot pour PomPom, retournez la voir, elle devrait pouvoir vous trouver un uniforme neuf de l'école, il y en a plusieurs à l'infirmerie pour que les élèves puissent se changer si leur affaire sont trop abîmée à cause d'un accident. Le deuxième sera pour Hagrid, vous le trouverais dans sa cabane. Je suppose que vous savez où elle se trouve » Demanda le directeur en lui tendant les deux nouveaux parchemins.

« Oui » Affirma Hermione.

« Une dernière chose, Miss Granger, personne ne doit savoir d'où vous venez et vous devez absolument faire attention de ne pas changer le futur » L'informa son directeur.

« Je connais les règles, j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps en troisième année afin de pouvoir assister à tous mes cours » Lui assura la jeune.

« Très bien. En parlant de cours, quelles sont vos matières, que je puisses informer vos professeurs. » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« J'ai Potions, Métamorphose, Enchantements, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Etude des Runes en option » Enuméra t-elle.

« Je vais faire le nécessaire. Ce midi, vous mangerez en ville avec Hagrid, car vu l'heure, vous n'aurez pas le temps de rentrer pour midi. Je vous présenterez durant le dîner. Bonne journée, Miss Granger » La congédia t-il.

« Vous aussi, professeur, et merci » Déclara t-elle avant de sortir et de retourner vers l'infirmerie.

Heureusement pour elle, tous les élèves étaient en cours et elle ne croisa personne. Etant toujours en chemise de nuit d'hôpital, les gens se seraient posé des questions. Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle remis sa lettre à Mme Pomfresh qui la regarda étrangement. Après lecture, l'infirmière se dirigea vers une petite pièce d'où il revint avec un uniforme composé d'une jupe noire, un chemisier blanc, une cravate rouge et or, des chaussures et un pull aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle ne possédait pas de cape mais le temps était assez clément, elle n'aurait donc pas froid une fois dehors.

Elle se changea derrière le paravent de l'infirmerie, puis se rendit chez Hagrid. Une fois les présentations faites et qu'Hagrid eu pris connaissance de sa mission, ils utilisèrent la cheminée du demi-géant afin d'arriver au Chemin de Traverse. Ils firent la conversation pendant un bon moment, Hermione posant des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'école, afin qu'il ne demande pas de raconter sa vie à elle.

A midi, ils firent une pause pour manger au Chaudron Baveur où Hagrid l'invita, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. L'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui dans le futur avait vite était retrouvé. Elle avait dejà dépensé une dizaine de gallions pour les fournitures scolaire et il lui restait encore à acheter des nouveaux vêtements, des robes de sorcier et au moins une cape, ainsi qu'une nouvelle baguette. Sa réserve d'argent était limitée, il fallait qu'elle fasse au plus économique.

Une fois le repas terminé, Hagrid la laissa chez madame Guinpure, le magasin d'habits sorciers. Ne sachant pas pour combien de temps elle serait là, elle acheta une cape, trois robe de sorcier et deux autres uniformes complets. Elle pris aussi des sous-vêtements et deux nuisettes simples. A la sortie du magasin, une heure plus tard, il ne lui restait plus que dix gallions en poche, et elle était chargée de paquet. Elle retrouva Hagrid devant chez Ollivander et le demi-géant lui pris tous ses sacs afin qu'elle puisse essayer librement les baguettes que lui proposait le maître des lieux.

Une fois ses mensurations prises, il lui en fit essayer plusieurs et son choix s'arrêta sur une baguette de 23 cm, en bois de rose avec un poil de licorne, et qui coûtait cinq gallions. Une fois sortit du magasin, elle récupéra ses paquets et les réduisit avant de les mettre dans les poche de sa nouvelle cape.

De retour au collège, elle retourna voir son directeur qui lui donna le mot de passe de la tour des lions pour qu'elle puisse ranger ses affaires. Elle pris donc possession de ses cartiers dans la chambre des filles de septième année. Elle trouva le seul lit vide dans le coin le plus à l'écart des autres. Etant la dernière arrivée, il ne lui restait plus que la place de mauvais choix. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle se rendit dans son lieu de prédilection : la bibliothèque.

Elle s'isola dans son coin habituel avec un livre à la main. Mais ses pensées étaient bien trop nombreuses pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer les parents de Harry, ainsi que le reste des maraudeurs et son professeur de potion serait présent aussi. Elle se demandait aussi quelles serait les autres personnes de sa connaissance qu'elle rencontrerait ici. De plus elle devrait vivre à leur côté en sachant qui allait mourir et quand, mais elle ne devrait rien dire. Ce secret allait être lourd à porter et elle n'avait même pas Harry et Ron pour la soutenir. D'ailleurs elle les imaginait parfaitement en train de s'inquiéter terriblement pour elle. Et dans son temps, y avait t'il quelqu'un qui sache où, enfin plutôt quand, elle se trouve actuellement. Elle en doutait fortement car même elle ignorait comment elle en était arrivé là.

Après maintes réflexion, elle se rendit compte que l'heure du repas été arrivée et qu'elle devait se rendre de la grande afin d'être présentée à tous le collège. Angoissée à cette idée, elle se rendit devant les grandes portes.

* * *

N/A : Alors ? 


	4. Des nouveaux souvenirs

** Titre** : Reviens près de moi

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Je sais que l'idée n'est pas vraiment originale, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

RAR :

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : pour ta question : eske sevi va s'en souvenir dans le futur, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Donc tu verra bien ! kiss et merci

Galilea : voilà la 4eme chapitre que tu attends, j'espères qu'il te plaira, en plus il est plus long que les autres ! j'ai fait fort : 8 pages sousword. Kiss et bonne lecture

Keana : et oui, c'est une HG/SS dans le passé ! j'espères que ça te plaira. Kiss et merci

Isa-Syn : alors, le 2eme perso qui révait de hermione, c'est bien un des trois que tu as cité (rem, dumby, mcgo) mais les deux autres aussi plus encore un troisième, mais ils sont moins important. Si je t'embrouille, lis la suite et tu comprendras. Pour la rencontre avec sevy, c'est aussi dans ce chapitre. Kiss et merci

Drusilla 452 : merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, toute comme la suite j'espères. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Des nouveaux souvenirs

Quand Hermione entra dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et demanda l'attention de toute la salle.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je tenais à vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui est arrivée aujourd'hui de l'école de Salem. Elle est passée sous le choipeau dans mon bureau, puisqu'elle à raté la répartition d'hier, et sera envoyée à Griffondor. Veillez accueillir Miss Hermione Granger » Déclara le vieil homme avant de se rassoire.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table des rouges et ors tandis que les autres se manifestaient plus doucement et que les Serpentards l'ignoraient royalement. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa nouvelle-ancienne table et plus précisément vers les maraudeurs. Une fois en face de James, elle lui adressa timidement la parole en restant debout.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin, tu as dut me prendre pour une folle »

« C'est rien, installes-toi que je te présente mes amis. » La rassura t-il pendant que Sirius et Remus s'écartaient pour lui faire une place.

« A ta droite, voici Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames. De l'autre côté, Remus Lupin, notre intellectuel de service. Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, notre petit protégé. Et la jolie demoiselle à ma droite, se nomme Lily Evans. Moi, au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est James Potter. »

« Et moi, comme le directeur l'a dit, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Enchantée de vous connaître » Déclara t-elle après avoir séré toutes les mains qui se tendaient devant elle.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es partit comme ça ce matin. J'ai cru que je t'avais fait peur » L'interrogea James.

« Non, en fait, si tu ne m'as entendu arriver, c'est parce que je suis arrivée par portoloin directement dans l'infirmerie, et comme j'ai le mal des transports, je me suis allongée sur le premier lit que j'ai trouvé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je vois le directeur afin de lui faire part de ma situation. C'est pour ça que je suis partit aussi rapidement » Expliqua t-elle en espérant que son mensonge serait assez convaincant.

« Mais pourquoi tu portais une chemise de nuit d'hôpital ? » Lui demanda James, visiblement pas convaincu.

« J'ai suis partit de l'hôpital pour arriver ici. J'ai tout perdu dans un incendie magique et c'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas de vêtements. J'allais à l'école de Salem, mais l'accident à eu lieu peu avant la rentrée des classes et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital dans mon pays. Dumbledore était un vieil ami de mes parents, et quand il a apprit leurs morts, il m'a fait transférer à St Mangouste et de là-bas, je suis arrivée ici.» Improvisa t-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents. Mais comment tu vas faire, si tu ne possèdes aucunes affaires ? » Lui demanda Lily, compatissante, après avoir mis un coup de coude à James pour son indélicatesse.

« J'ai passé ma journée au chemin de traverse pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin » Les rassura Hermione en omettant volontairement le fait que Dumbledore avait tout payé.

La discussion se poursuivit calmement et les maraudeurs lui présentèrent Poudlard en lui parlant des cours, des professeurs et des habitudes des lieux. Hermione écouta d'une oreille distraite en faisant semblant de s'intéresser et en scrutant la salle. A la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que seuls les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Filtwik lui étaient connus. A la table des Serpentards, elle reconnut facilement Lucius Malfoy qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son fils au même age, sauf que ses cheveux étaient plus longs, comme avant sa mort. Elle reconnut également Severus Rogue qui se trouvait non loin et qui semblait la fixer. Elle détourna son regard et continuant son exploration visuelle à cette table. Entre Rogue et Malfoy se trouvait une fille aux cheveux bruns qu'Hermione reconnu en tant que Bellatrix Lestrange, ou plutôt Black, vu l'époque. La personne en face devait justement être Rudolphus Lestrange, son futur mari. Celui-ci était encadré par deux armoires à glace qui étaient sans nuls doutes les pères de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

A la table des Serpentards, le jeune Severus Rogue fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Il était persuadé qu'elle était la jeune femme étrange qu'il avait croisée dans les couloirs, le matin même. Il se demandait surtout comment une nouvelle pouvait savoir que le directeur utilisait toujours des noms de sucrerie comme mots de passe pour son bureau. De plus il avait demandé à Crabbe et Goyle, les experts pour tout ce qui ce mange, et aucun des deux ne connaissaient les sucacides. Mais, même s'il la trouvait étrange, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Elle était simple, sans artifice, les cheveux long et raides qui tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules, et avait un très joli visage qui ne ressemblait pas à un pot de peinture contrairement à Bellatrix.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et ses nouveaux amis se rendirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors afin de continuer à faire connaissance. Elle essayait de mentir le moins possible et parlait de ses deux meilleurs amis comme s'ils avaient été avec elle à Salem. Vers dix heures, les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans leur dortoir et continuèrent à parler, surtout de James. Hermione avait remarqué qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble mais qu'ils paraissaient très proches. Elle avait du mal à paraître heureuse alors qu'elle savait que dans quatre ans, le 31 octobre 1981, ces deux personnes allaient mourir.

. 1997

Au matin du trois septembre, Sévérus Rogue se réveilla avec une étrange impression. Il se souvenait d'un drôle de rêve où il avait vu Hermione Granger entrer dans la grande salle. Mais le problème était qu'il voyait ses images depuis le banc des élèves et non celui des professeurs. De plus il se souvenait avoir été intrigué par elle et que par-dessus tout il l'avait trouvait jolie. Mais ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que ce rêve était plus qu'un simple rêve, ça ressemblait plutôt à un souvenir oublié qui lui était revenu en mémoire.

« _C'est quoi ce cauchemar ! »_ Pensa t-il avant de se rendre dans la grande salle après s'être habillé.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, il remarqua que Dumbledore lui faisait signe de venir prendre place à côté de lui. Dès qu'il fit installé, il échangea quelque banalité avec son supérieur tout en se servant du jus de citrouille.

« Avez-vous rêvé de Miss Granger, cette nuit ? » Demanda soudainement Dumbledore, mais assez bas pour que lui seul attende.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? » Demanda prudemment Rogue.

« Parce que j'en ai moi-même rêvé. Je la voyais arriver dans mon bureau et elle me disait qu'elle venait de 1997 alors que nous étions en 1977 » Expliqua le directeur, toujours aussi bas.

« Dans le mien, vous la présentiez dans la grande salle » Avoua t-il sur le même ton.

« Et comme moi, vous avez l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'un simple rêve » Affirma t-il

« Vérifions ! » Continua t-il en se dirigeant vers Hagrid. « Hagrid, de quoi avez-vous rêver cette nuit ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Je crois que la disparition de la petite ma beaucoup touché, car je me voyais avec elle entrain de la conduire dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse afin qu'elle achète ses fournitures, comme je l'ai fait pour Harry à son entrée dans notre monde » Déclara tristement le demi-géant.

« Oui, comme nous tous, mais je crois que ce rêve n'ai pas dut à ça. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau » Demanda t-il.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley, veillez me retrouver dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez finit de manger » Déclara t-il à voix haute avant de se tourner vers le professeur de potion et de lui faire un hochement de tête.

Une fois qu'ils furent réunis tous les cinq dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci les fit asseoir, mais Rogue, comme à son habitude, resta debout près de la porte. Et il n'y avait de chaise assez large pour Hagrid qui resta lui aussi debout, pendant que Harry prenaient place face à leur directeur.

« Messieurs, nous savons ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger, et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien » Les informa Dumbledore

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Elle se trouve à Poudlard. » Lui répondit-il

« Mais où, nous ne l'avons pas vu. » Renchérit Ron.

« La question n'est pas où, mais quand ? Miss Granger est actuellement en 1977 » Intervint le professeur Rogue.

« Quoi ? Mais comment elle est arrivée là-bas, enfin ici ? » Demanda Harry alors que Ron n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot.

« Nous supposons que la plume de phénix qui est tombée dans la potion de Miss Granger l'a transformé en potion qui permet de voyager dans le temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous arriverons à la ramener. De plus, je vous pourrez vous donner de ses nouvelles grâce à Hagrid, Severus et Remus avec qui je prendrais contact » Les rassura Dumbledore.

« Minerva aussi devrait avoir des souvenirs » Lui fit remarquer Rogue.

« Exact » Répondit le directeur.

« Comment ça, vous pouvez communiquez avec elle ? » Demanda Harry

« Non, mais visiblement nos mémoires assimilent les nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle provoque. Cette nuit, nous avons rêvé de son arrivée. Pour Remus, je ne suis pas encore vraiment certain mais je supposes qu'il à aussi rêvé d'elle. » Leur expliqua t-il.

« Au moins, on sait qu'elle va bien. Mais comment vas t-elle revenir ? » Demanda Ron.

« Nous n'en savons encore rien, mais nous allons y réfléchir. Par contre, vous ne devez en parler à personne. Nous allons prévenir ses parents et raconter une histoire au reste des élèves. La découverte de cette potion ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce car si elle tombait dans de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait causer beaucoup de dégâts » Prévint le vieil homme

« Nous ne dirons rien, mais qu'allez-vous raconter aux autres alors qu'on a passé une journée à la chercher. Ils vont se poser des questions » S'inquiéta Harry

« Nous dirons qu'elle à été retrouvée à Pré-au-Lard avec une forte amnésie et qu'elle se trouve maintenant auprès de ses parents afin de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire » Inventa le directeur.

« Pouvons-nous en parler à Neville car il culpabilise pour ce qui est arrivé à Hermione, et si en plus on lui dit qu'elle perdu la mémoire, il va craquer complètement. Si on lui dit qu'elle va bien, il se sentira un peu mieux » Plaida Harry.

« Oui, mais à personne d'autre, et veillez à ce que personne ne vous entende ».

Tout le monde pris congé, et Rogue se demandait quel cauchemar l'attendrait cette nuit.

« _Même quand elle n'est pas là, elle arrive à me pourrire la vie »_ Pense t-il.

. 1977

Le lendemain matin, les Griffondors se rendirent à leur premier cour de la journée qui était Métamorphose avec un des seuls professeurs qu'elle connaissait. Heureusement pour elle, ses amis avaient exactement les mêmes cours qu'elle, et Remus ainsi que Lily assistaient aussi au cours d'Etudes des Runes qui avait lieu après. Le seul cours de l'après-midi était trois heures de potion, en commun avec les Serpentards, tout comme à son époque. Elle avait aussi apprit que les cours de DCFM se faisaient également en commun avec les verts et argents.

En arrivant en potions, son nouveau professeur se présenta auprès d'elle en tant que M.Garnier. C'était un homme d'environ 40 ans, aux cheveux bruns et qui paraissait assez sympathique contrairement au professeur Rogue.

« Miss Granger, étant donné que je ne connais pas votre niveau dans ma matière, j'aimerais que vous vous placiez à côté de mon meilleur élève afin qu'il me donne son opinion sur vos capacités. » Lui expliqua t-il alors que le regard d'Hermione se posait sur Rogue qui la regardait aussi.

« Comme vous voudrez » Répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur le professeur.

« M.Rogue veuillez changer de place avec M.Black » Ordonna t-il

« Oui, professeur » Répondit Rogue en s'exécutant.

Hermione était vraiment mal alaise face à cette situation et ne savait pas comment se comporter face à celui qui était normalement son professeur. De plus, elle ignorait s'il aurait des souvenirs de cette histoire quand elle retournerait dans son temps, si elle y retournait. Mais si c'était le cas, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de faux pas avec lui, sous peine de lourdes représailles dans son temps. Elle décida donc de se montrer le plus distante possible avec lui afin de ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait interpréter comme un manque de respect plus tard.

« Comment as-tu sus que j'étais l'élève dont parlait le prof ? » Lui demanda Rogue qui avait été surpris qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui quand le professeur avait parlé du meilleur élève.

« Je n'en savais rien, j'ai juste levé la tête et c'est tombé sur toi » Mentit la jeune fille.

Severus ne paru pas vraiment convaincu mais laissa couler. La potion qu'ils devaient réaliser était le polynectare et il décida de la laisser faire pour voir comment elle se débrouillait. Afin d'écourter la préparation de la potion, Garnier avait préparé un chaudron plein de chrysopes qui avaient cuit pendant les 21 jours indiqués dans la préparation de la potion. De plus, il avait cueillit lui-même la sisymbre à la pleine lune. Il aimait beaucoup son professeur de potion, car celui-ci aimait son travail et savait faire partager sa passion avec ses élèves. Il les aidait en passant sans arrêt dans les rangs afin de voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, et était toujours aimable avec tout le monde.

Le jeune homme remarqua avec étonnement que sa coéquipière n'avait même pas regardé son livre et commençait déjà la potion. Il la regarda mettre les ingrédients, dans le bon ordre, dans le chaudron : la poudre de chrysopes mortes, puis les sangsues suivies de la sisymbre et enfin des touffes de polygonum. Elle semblais connaître par cœur la façon de mélanger la potion entre chaque ingrédients : le nombre de tour ainsi que le sens de rotation.

La jeune fille ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui, se concentrant uniquement sur sa potion. Lui, ne put détacher ses yeux d'elle durant toute la préparation. Elle avait l'air, tout comme lui, d'aimer l'art des potions et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur quand elle semblait réfléchir. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis, mais pas automatique, il en déduisit donc qu'elle avait la connaissance de cette potion mais que le fait qu'elle l'exécute de mémoire n'était pas dut au fait qu'elle l'a faisait souvent, ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une remarque de la personne en question.

« J'ai finit, il ne restera plus qu'a ajouter la corne de bicorne en poudre et la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dans un peu moins d'un mois » Déclara t-elle autant pour lui que pour elle.

« Tu avais déjà fait cette potion avant ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Une fois, en deuxième année » Répondit-elle machinalement, avant de se mordre la lèvre comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui se demanda pourquoi. Certes, réaliser cette potion à l'age de 12 ans était un exploit mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air de croire qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

« _Sur ce coup là, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Enfin, il oubliera certainement ce détail en vingt ans. En tout cas j'espères pas parce que si je rentre un jour et qu'il s'en souvient, il ferra sûrement le rapprochement avec le vol dans sa réserve. Et là, je passerais un sale quart d'heure »_ Songea t-elle.

Ayant terminé les premiers, Séverus voulu profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fille qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours étaient très attentif à l'attitude des gens, afin de les comprendre. Etant de nature très solitaire, ça lui permettait de connaître un peu les gens sans avoir à les approcher. Mais avec elle, il avait du mal car elle gardait un masque impassible sur le visage depuis son arrivée, sauf quelque fois lorsqu'elle riait à une blague d'un de ses nouveaux amis. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours légèrement tendue, comme si elle se méfiait de quelque chose ou comme si elle devait faire attention à chacun de ses gestes.

« Tu viens d'où ? » Lui demanda t-il afin d'entamer une conversation qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus.

« Salem » Répondit-elle spontanément. « Professeur ? » Appela t-elle afin de couper court à cette conversation naissante.

« Oui. Vous avez un problème avec votre potion, Miss Granger ? » Demanda t-il en approchant.

« Non, mais vous aviez dit que mon coéquipier devait vous donner son opinion sur mes capacités. Et comme j'ai fini, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait le faire maintenant, pendant que vous constatait par vous-même. De cette façon, vous ne perdrez pas votre temps à la fin du cours » Expliqua t-elle.

« Très bonne initiative de votre part. Je peux voir que votre potion est de la bonne couleur et que vous l'avez réalisé rapidement. L'avez-vous aidé M.Rogue ? » Demanda le professeur.

« Non, elle a tout fait seule, et de mémoire. Elle dit qu'elle l'a déjà faite en seconde année » Affirma le jeune homme.

« J'ignorais que le niveau de Salem en potion était aussi élevé. C'est tôt pour apprendre cette potion complexe » S'étonna Garnier.

« C'était un projet personnel » Répondit vaguement Hermione.

« Et bien, j'ai comme l'impression que nous avons un deuxième petit génie des potions dans cette classe » Déclara le professeur, visiblement ravi.

La fin du cours sonna alors que le professeur s'éloignait et Hermione fit rapidement son sac, afin d'éviter que Rogue ne lui pose encore des questions. Ce dernier pris son temps car il voulait parler à Garnier sans qu'elle n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Hermione sortit rapidement et attendit ses amis devant la porte.

« Professeur, je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez me laisser en binôme avec Granger pour le reste de l'année. Elle est très douée et j'aimerais travailler encore avec elle » Chuchota Severus de façon à ce que les maraudeurs qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle n'entendent pas.

« Je penses que c'est une bonne idée, c'est plus motivant de travailler avec quelqu'un qui est à son niveau. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous plait bien » Déclara Garnier.

« Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'intrigue surtout » Avoua t-il à la seule personne qu'il respectait et à qui il pouvait un peu se confier en toute confiance.

Pendant se temps, Malfoy, Black et Lestrange avaient remarqué la présence de la nouvelle en sortant de la salle.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de la famille Granger » Affirma Malfoy

« Cherche pas, Malfoy, je suis une sang de bourbe, alors pas le peine de me parler. Ça m'arrangerait. » Déclara Hermione d'une voix dure et sans peur.

Face à cet affront, Malfoy voulu sortir sa baguette, mais à sa grande surprise, elle avait été plus rapide et était prête à lui lancer un sort.

« Ni penses même pas » Le prévint-elle d'une voix menaçante.

« A quatre contre un, tu penses vraiment avoir une chance ? » Se moqua t-il alors que les autres avaient sortit leurs baguettes.

« A six contre quatre » Intervint la voix de Sirius qui se trouvait avec les autres derrière lui.

Les maraudeurs avaient assisté à l'échange, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Séverus aussi avait tout entendu et l'audace de la jeune fille le surprenait encore plus. En plus, elle connaissait l'aversion de Lucius pour les sang de bourbe, comme si elle le connaissait.

Se trouvant pris entre deux feux, Malfoy et sa bande décidèrent de partir en avertissant la jeune fille de surveiller ses arrières, ce qui ne sembla pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Séverus les suivit après avoir échangé un regard avec elle. Bizarrement elle ne le regardait pas avec autant de haine que les autres Serpentards.

« _Je trouverais son secret, elle cache quelque chose et je veux savoir. » _Pensa t-il

N/A : J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Le petit Séverus est bien intrigué, mais va t-il trouver ce que cache notre Hermione ?


	5. Une fille bien étrange

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **D'habitude, j'essaye de poster tous les jours mais étant donnée que les chapitre de cette fic sont plus long, je vais essayer de poster tous les deux jours. désolée

* * *

RAR :

Me : Merci pour ta review, j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Eldiablo : voilà la suite avec un peu de retard mais j'espères que tu aimeras. Kiss

Superfan : contente que ça te plaise, c'est ma première sur ce couple et j'espères que tu aimeras cette suite. Kiss et merci

Isa-Syn : oui, j'aime bien utiliser les détails, ça fait plus réaliste, donc pour le polynectar, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour me souvenir de tout. Kiss et contente que ça te plaise.

Keana : si tu es intrigué par la tournure que va prendre cette histoire, et bien lis la suite, car l'histoire avance un peu… Merci pour ta review. Kiss

Yuki-chan : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, par contre je n'ai jamais lu d'autre voyage dans le passé, où les souvenis de ceux du présents change. Snif, je croyait avoir trouver une nouveauté. Kiss et merci.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une fille bien étrange

. _**1997**_

Lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla le lendemain matin de la découverte sur la destination d'Hermione, il était encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle, se trouvant à ses côtés pour un cours de potion où ils avaient fait du polynectare. De plus elle avait parfaitement réussit la potion, reçu les félicitations de son ancien professeur mais en plus, elle avait avoué l'avoir déjà fait en deuxième année.

« _C'est donc elle qui a volé dans ma réserve cette année là. Dès qu'elle revient, je la colle en retenue pour au moins un mois. Comme si mes ingrédients étaient en libre service ? Et le pire, c'est que j'ai, enfin j'ai eu, l'intention de découvrir son secret. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va me réserver encore cette miss-je-sais-tout. C'est une véritable horreur cette histoire, il faut absorbement trouver un moyen de la faire revenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rêver d'elle toutes les nuits. Ce soir, je prends une potion de sommeil sans rêves afin d'être tranquille. »_ Pensa t-il rageusement

* * *

. _**1977**_

Le jour suivant sa confrontation avec Malfoy père, Hermione de trouvait dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver une solution à son problème. Les cours étaient terminés et les autres étaient partit jouer au Quidditch où Lily tenait le rôle d'arbitre. Profitant de sa solitude, elle avait emprunté quelques livres qui parlaient des voyages dans le temps mais les avaient cachés dans son sac pour que personne ne les voie. Elle pourrait les lire dans sa chambre, cachée par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Une fois les livres mis en sécurité, elle commença son devoir de Rune en s'immergeant dans les livres et le travail comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ne remarqua donc pas le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer et qui avait pris place non loin d'elle afin de la surveiller.

Séverus ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais quand il était entré dans la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre et qu'il l'avait vu, il avait fallu qu'il reste. Cette nuit il avait rêvé d'elle, la revoyant en train de préparer sa potion avec tant de facilité. Cette scène, pourtant si simple l'avait profondément touché et il voulait encore en profiter. La voir travailler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte alors qu'elle lui paraissait si belle, si concentrée, si passionnée mais pourtant totalement inconsciente de la grâce naturelle qu'elle dégageait dans ses moments là. Elle n'était là que depuis deux jours et déjà le mystère qui planait au-dessus d'elle l'obsédait et l'intriguait au plus haut point.

Quand elle sortit de la bibliothèque une heure plus tard, Severus attendit quelques instants, puis se décida à faire de même. Mais quand il passa à l'endroit où elle était assise, il remarqua qu'elle avait oublié une plume. En se saisissant de l'objet, il pensa que ça serait une occasion de lui parler et d'essayer de percer ce mystère. Il sortit donc rapidement, dans l'espoir de la rattraper, et la trouva deux couloirs plus loin en train de marcher calmement. Afin de faire connaître sa présence, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, il se retrouva à terre. Il était sur le dos, le poignet qu'il avait avancé vers elle fermement emprisonné dans la main gauche de la jeune fille alors que la droite tenait une baguette qu'elle pointait sous sa gorge. Encore sous le coup de la surprise et du choc provoqué par la chute, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

L'instinct de la jeune fille avait pris le dessus quand elle avait sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière. Ne prenant pas le temps réfléchir, elle avait saisit le poignet de l'indésirable avec sa main gauche tout en reculant d'un pas afin de se servir de son dos pour faire basculer l'autre. Mais quand il fut à terre et sous la menace de sa baguette, elle se rendit compte avec effroi de qui il s'agissait.

« Rogue ? » Murmura t-elle en rangeant sa baguette et en le l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu balances souvent les gens comme ça ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Désolée » Déclara sincèrement Hermione alors qu'ils se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre.

« Pourquoi es-tu prête à te défendre à n'importe quel moment ? » S'étonna t-il.

« On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber » Se justifia t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise.

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-il, surpris par son air étonné.

« V.. Tes yeux, ils sont … violets. » Affirma t-elle avec surprise.

« Oui, et alors, ça arrive de temps en temps chez les sorciers » Déclara t-il.

« Oui, je sais mais je croyais qu'ils étaient noirs. Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Tu avais oublié ta plume à la bibliothèque mais vu dans l'état où elle se trouve, je doute qu'elle te serve encore » Déclara t-il en lui montrant la plume brisée par sa chute.

« Merci, c'était gentil de ta part. Bon, il faut que j'y aille » Lâcha t-elle avant de s'enfuire presque en courant.

« Mais… » Tanta t-il afin de la retenir, mais elle était déjà loin.

« _Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi est-elle aussi méfiante ? Et pourquoi sait-elle se défendre comme ça ? Décidément, à chaque fois que je la vois, de nouveaux mystères apparaissent. De plus même ses amis ne se rendent compte de rien. » _Pensa t-il en empochant la plume et en continuant sa route.

Durant le repas, Hermione repensa à son entrevue avec Rogue et ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement envers elle.

« _A cette époque, il n'a pas vraiment l'air méchant, ni froid et cynique. Pourquoi est-il devenu Mangemort plus tard alors qu'ici il ne semble pas vraiment se mêler aux altercations entre nos deux maisons ? Certes, il est toujours avec Malfoy mais reste toujours à l'écart. Il faudrait que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur lui, mais s'en qu'il ne le sache. J'ai pas envie qu'il me tombe dessus dans 20 ans parce que j'ai fouiné dans sa vie. Et pourquoi ces yeux sont-ils noirs à mon époque alors qu'ils sont naturellement violets ? Ca le change énormément et il est vraiment plus mignon à cette époque. Ah ! Je crois que ce voyage dans le temps m'a plus atteint que je ne le pensais, voilà que je trouve Rogue mignon. Je suis bonne pour St Mangouste » _Pensa t-elle avec effrois.

Une fois dans son dortoir avec sa nouvelle amie, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de Séverus Rogue, car elle savait que la jeune fille ne se comportait comme les maraudeurs avec lui.

« Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il n'est pas comme les autres Serpentards. Il est beaucoup plus discret et ne cherche jamais à provoquer les autres, mais il reste toujours avec Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les garçons l'on pris comme souffre douleur et j'essaye souvent de les résonner mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Pour eux, il est un Serpentard, donc quelqu'un de mauvais et comme il se laisse faire, ils en profitent » Expliqua Lily.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne saurait pas se défendre en cas de duel ? » S'étonna Hermione qui se rappelait très bien des duels auxquels elle avait assisté et où il était vraiment rapide et efficace.

« Ce n'est pas ça, il est un des meilleurs en DCFM avec James, Sirius et Remus, mais il ne veut jamais se battre avec eux, ce qui les énerve beaucoup » Répondit Lily.

« Mais pourquoi reste t-il avec Malfoy et compagnie s'il est si différent d'eux ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il est trop redevable à la famille Malfoy pour s'opposer à Lucius. La mère de Severus n'a pas survécu à sa naissance et deux ans plus tard, il perdait aussi son père dans des conditions inexpliquées. Les Malfoy, qui étaient des amis proches des Rogue ont décidé de le recueillir, et depuis, il vit avec eux. Je n'en sais pas plus sur lui, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de parler avec lui, il est assez mystérieux. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ? » Demanda malicieusement Lily.

« Simplement parce que je le trouvais différents des autres Serpentards. Et toi, avec James, ça avance ? » Demanda t-elle à son tour afin de changer de sujet.

«… Je sais que je lui plais, mais il est assez coureur et je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment sérieux avec moi » Avoua Lily.

« Et toi, il te plaît ? » Voulu savoir Hermione.

« Durant les cinq premières années, je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je dois avouer que depuis la fin de l'année dernière, les choses ont changé. Pourtant, il est presque toujours le même mais je ne le vois plus de la même façon » Expliqua Lily.

« Selon moi, tu devrais tenter ta chance. Vu les regards qu'il te lance, je suis persuadée qu'il est sérieux avec toi » Lui assura Hermione en connaissance de cause.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à parler un peu, mais chacune était troublée par les réflexions de l'autre. Lily songea longtemps à James avant de s'endormir tandis qu'Hermione réalisait que la vie de son professeur de potions n'avait pas été facile. Mais elle se demandait quand même ce qui avait pu le pousser à devenir Mangemort. C'est en se rappelant d'un certain visage aux yeux violets et au regard bien différent de celui qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à maintenant qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et le mois d'octobre était déjà bien installé. Hermione s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie avec beaucoup de mal, mais personne sauf Severus ne semblait le remarquer. La jeune fille avait eut plusieurs altercations avec le Trio Noir, surnom que les maraudeurs avaient donné au groupe de Serpentard formé par Malfoy, Black et Lestrange. Mais comme elle ne se trouvait jamais seule, ils n'essayaient pas vraiment de la provoquer. La jeune fille avait aussi remarqué que lors des cours de potions, le jeune Rogue essayait toujours de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle arrivait tant bien que mal à échapper. Il semblait lui porter une attention particulière depuis son arrivée mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son secret, donc elle l'évitait le plus possible.

Hermione, qui pensait souvent à ses meilleurs amis, avait décidé d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les maraudeurs et Lily afin de raconter son voyage à Harry. Mais elle commençait à douter de pouvoir rentrer un jour car Dumbledore n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment la renvoyer. Les recherches qu'elle avait menées n'avaient pas aboutit et elle n'avait rien trouvé sur les voyage dans le temps sauf sur le retourneur de temps. Elle essayait de se comporter comme si de rien n'était mais quand elle voyait Peter Pettigrow, elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Ses amis avait bien remarqué qu'elle était froide et distante envers lui mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

Mais aujourd'hui, les soucis d'Hermione s'étaient un peu envolés car la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard commençait juste après le repas de ce samedi qui par chance n'était pas pluvieux. James avait invité Lily à y aller uniquement avec lui et elle s'était enfin décidée à accepter cette énième demande. Il ne restait donc plus que Sirius, Rumus, Peter et elle pour cette petite virée entre amis où elle avait l'intention de constater les évolutions que ferais ce lieux d'ici une vingtaine d'année.

Une fois arrivée, elle constat en effet quelques différences comme la poste qui était plus petite ou que certains magasin n'existaient pas encore. Certain magasins comme Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes ou Honeydukesle magasins de sucrerie étaient déjà ouverts, tout comme les Trois Balais. Les garçons prenaient son exploration visuelle pour une découverte des lieux quand ils la virent regarder avec attention chaque magasins autour d'eux. Les rues étaient bondées d'étudiants de tous âges, car visiblement, à cette époque, même les plus jeunes pouvaient sortir à partir du moment où leurs autorisations étaient signées.

Elle remarqua aussi le Trio Noir, accompagné de leur deux gardes du corps qui se trouvaient devant chez Zonko, et qui semblaient attendre quelque chose en fixant la place du village. Séverus Rogue aussi était présent, mais comme à son habitude, il se tenait à l'écart du groupe et paraissait inquiet. Quand celui-ci croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il sembla presque paniquer et voulu s'approcher d'elle mais des plop sonores arrêtèrent son geste. Hermione tourna son regard vers les sons qu'elle avaient reconnu et constata qu'une vingtaine de Mangemort habillés de noir venaient de transplaner à l'endroit exacte que fixait le Trio Noir.

A leur tête se tenait un homme qui paraissait avoir 35 ans, vêtu d'une luxueuse robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard et qui tenait à la main une canne en ivoire avec un pommeau en forme de tête de serpent. Hermione se doutait de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa forme originel et donc n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle. De plus il paraissait trop jeune car Tom Jedusor devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Hagrid, soit une cinquante d'années.

Tous les élèves autour d'elle étaient complètement terrorisés et les Mangemorts les avaient rassemblés en face des leur maître qui lui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione, qui se trouvait un peu plus à l'écart, se tourna vers ses amis et leurs ordonna de prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite. Il commencèrent par refuser de la laisser seule mais elle leur expliqua qu'il fallait calmer les élèves et avoir de l'aide au plus vite. Ils finirent par partir en courant et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait gagner du temps. Sans que les Mangemorts ne la remarque, elle se faufila parmi les élèves regroupés et se plaça le plus en avant possible, soit au plus prêt du Lord Voldemort.

« Je suis venu vous montrer la puissance de celui-dont-vous-ne-devez-pas-prononcer-le-nom et vous prouver qu'il n'y a qu'auprès de moi que vous serez en sécurité » Tonna la voix de l'homme en vert.

« _Vachement en sécurité quand on sait qu'il félicite ses fidèles à coup de Doloris. Et en plus, il est venu se faire de la pub pour trouver de jeune recrus »_ Pensa amèrement Hermione.

Voldemort scruta la centaine d'élève rassemblés devant lui et son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille de première année. Il leva sa baguette et lui lança un Doloris, mais Hermione qui se trouvait juste derrière elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle empoigna la petite fille et pivota avec elle, présentant son dos au lanceur de sort. Grâce à la cape qui était protégé par le fameux sortilège, elle encaissa le coup sans trop de douleur. Tous les élèves paraissaient surpris mais pas autant que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Hermione vit volte-face et le fixa sans aucune peur, allant jusqu'à faire un pas en avant afin de pouvoir protéger les autres élèves. Les mangemorts qui encerclaient toujours les enfants n'osèrent pas bouger sans l'ordre de leur maître. Dans toute l'assemblée, aucun n'osait parler et même le vent semblait s'être apaisé pendant que l'homme le plus craint chez les sorciers et la jeune fille s'affrontaient du regard.

« Qui es-tu ? Personne ne peut résister au Doloris » Gronda t-il, furieux

« Je suis Hermione Granger » Se présenta t-elle calmement « Et le Doloris est un sort mental, on peut donc apprendre à le maîtriser » Mentit-elle, de peur qu'il ne découvre le sortilège qui la protégeait.

« Granger, j'ai entendu parler de toi. La nouvelle sang de bourbe de cette école. Je me disais bien qu'une odeur pestilentielle émanait par ici » Railla t-il d'un ton haineux.

« Ne serait-ce pas ta propre odeur que tu sens, étant Sang de Bourbe toi-même, ça serait normal. N'est-ce pas, Tom ? » Demanda t-elle en paraissant calme.

« _Je suis complètement folle, pourvu que les secours arrivent rapidement_ » Pensa t-elle alors que son interlocuteur était vert de rage.

« Comment oses-tu ? Doloris. » Hurla t-il.

« Ce sort ne me fait rien, on dirait » Se moqua ouvertement Hermione espérant encore gagner du temps.

« Imperium » Tanta t-il car il ne voulait pas la tuer mais savoir comment elle pouvait résister au sort précédent.

« Celui-là non-plus. Alors, Voldemort, on perd la main» Commenta Hermione sous l'œil rageur de celui-ci.

« Personne ne prononce mon nom. Attrapez-la, je la veux vivante » Hurla t-il à ses Mangemorts qui sortirent de leur torpeur.

« Fuyez ! » Hurla Hermione à l'adresse de ces condisciples.

Les élèves détalèrent rapidement, profitant que les mages noirs s'occupent de leur jeune sauveuse. Hermione, qui se retrouvait entouré de Mangemorts chercha un moyen de retarder sa capture encore un peu, car elle voyait au loin les professeurs arriver. Elle allait perdre espoir, mais au dernier moment, elle vu Fumsec arriver droit sur elle et elle saisit sa queue, s'envolant avec lui, comme Harry l'avait fait pour sortir de la chambre des secrets en deuxième année. L'oiseau évita facilement les sorts que lui lançaient les Mangemorts et déposa la jeune fille aux côtés des professeurs qui venaient d'arriver. Voyant que les renforts étaient arrivés, Voldemort et les mages noirs transplanèrent, ne volant pas se confronter avec Dumbledore. Les professeurs rassemblèrent les élèves afin de les ramener au collège et le directeur en profita pour demander ce qui s'était passé à Hermione.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mal aux élèves, donc j'ai attiré son attention sur moi. Mais j'ai résisté aux sorts qu'il m'a lancé et il n'a pas aimé la façon dont je lui ai parlé. Il s'est donc énervé et à demandé à ses sbires de m'attraper. Merci de m'avoir envoyé Fumsec. » Déclara Hermione

« Votre action était très courageuse mais aussi très dangereuse. Maintenant, il doit se pose des questions sur vous et il ne doit absolument pas découvrir qui vous êtes. A partir de maintenant, vous ne devrez plus vous promener seule dans les couloirs et surtout dans le parc. Vous devez êtres très prudente jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous. Vos amis vous attendent au château, j'ai refusé de les laisser ressortir.» Lui expliqua Dumbledore avant de rejoindre ses collègues et de la laisser seule.

La cape qu'Hermione portait lui avait permis d'encaisser les deux Doloris sans trop de dégâts, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle pouvait sentir les quelques douleurs dans son corps. Elle savait très bien que la cape n'absorberait pas la totalité du sort mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les sorts de Voldemort soient si puissants. Heureusement, en sixième année, elle et les garçons s'étaient entraînés à se jeter mutuellement le Doloris et l'Imperium afin d'apprendre à gérer la douleur ou le contrôle qui n'étaient pas complètement arrêter par le sortilège. Sans cet entraînement, elle aurait eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser les trois sorts.

Non loin d'elle, mais assez en retrait pour ne pas avoir été remarqué, Séverus Rogue avait entendu toute la conversation entre Hermione et Dumbledore et se posait encore plus de questions qu'avant. Au court des dernières semaines, il avait un peu laissait tomber le fait d'en savoir plus sur elle. Il s'était dit que finalement elle n'était pas si étrange que ça et que son imagination avait dut exagérer un peu les choses. Il s'était contenté d'essayer de la connaître un peu mieux durant les cours de potion, mais à chaque fois, elle l'envoyait gentiment promener. Mais après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, les questions revenait et encore plus nombreuses qu'avant.

« _Qui est-elle pour pouvoir résister aux Doloris et à l'Imperium. De plus elle sait que le seigneur des ténèbres est d'origine moldu et elle ose l'appeler par son nom devant lui. Soit elle est d'un courage incroyable, ou alors elle est complètement inconsciente. Visiblement le directeur s'inquiète de sa sécurité et il à bien dit que le mage noir ne devait pas découvrir qui elle était, donc elle cache bien quelque chose qui pourrait même apporter au mage noir des avantages. Mais lesquels ? Que cache t-elle de si secret ? Et qu'elle est l'endroit où Dumbledore veut la renvoyer ? »_ Se questionna Rogue.

Mais il s'arrêta dans ses pensées en voyant la jeune fille en question qui commençait à avoir du mal à tenir debout. Visiblement les sorts l'avaient atteinte plus qu'elle ne l'avait montré. Il se décida donc à sortir de sa cachette pour lui apporter son aide. Arrivé à son niveau, il passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part d'Hermione qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Ce mouvement lui arracha un petit cri de douleur mais quand elle reconnu la personne à ses côtés, elle se laissa faire.

« _Pourquoi semble t-elle en confiance alors qu'elle semble ne pas vouloir entendre parler de moi ?_ » Se demanda le jeune homme en l'aidant à avancer.

« Merci » Murmura t-elle en se tenant les côtes.

« Tu souffres beaucoup ? » Lui demanda t-il gentiment, n'osant pas poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Ca aurait put être pire, c'est seulement le contre-coup » Répondit-elle

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence car aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Hermione lui était reconnaissante car elle savait qu'il avait tout vu mais il ne lui posait aucune questions. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il en avait des tonnes car elle savait que s'il essayait de lui parler, c'était pour découvrir son secret. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder l'air absent en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait des explications dans sa tête.

Mais ce qui l'a surpris, fut la sensation que cette main posée sur sa taille, provoquait chez elle. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il devait avoir les mains froides, tout comme son attitude et son sang, étant un Serpentard. Mais à ce moment précis, elle pouvait sentir une douce chaleur émaner de cette main malgré le fait qu'une couche de vêtement les séparait. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était surprise d'apprécier son contact.

De son côté, Séverus était dans un état second. La sentir aussi proche de lui, le perturbait grandement et il n'avait qu'une envie : s'arrêter et la prendre dans ses bras afin de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Les diverses sensations qui passaient dans son ventre, son cœur et sa tête lui étaient inconnues jusqu'à maintenant mais il finit par comprendre pourquoi cette fille provoquait autant d'intérêt chez lui. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans s'en rendre compte et elle le hantait depuis le premier cours de potion. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qu'elle allait déjà le quitter en brisant son état de plénitudes.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte en le remerciant encore, il décida qu'il ferait tout pour pouvoir encore cette sensation avec elle, voir même plus. Le mystère qui planait sur elle lui était presque devenu secondaire, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait.

* * *

. _**1997**_

Ce matin là, le professeur Rogue se réveilla avec un nouveau souvenir, comme presque tous les matins d'ailleurs. Il avait essayer la potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais elle ne faisait aucun effet puisque les images qu'il voyait la nuit n'était pas des rêves. Normalement, cette potion servait à empêcher l'inconscient de travailler et non la mémoire, il était donc logique qu'elle ne fonctionne pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, la colère sourde qu'il ressentait chaque matin, à cause de la mise à jour de sa mémoire, était absente. A la place, il ressentait un sentiment de bien être et de plénitude. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, fraîchement rafraîchit, ce qui avait put se passer dans son passé pour qu'il se sente aussi bien. Il se rappela alors nettement d'une attaque de Voldemort à Prè-au-Lard, puis de l'intervention totalement inconsciente de Granger et enfin de l'aide qu'il lui avait apporter. Et enfin il compris que son passé venait de tomber amoureux de Miss-je-sais-tout et qu'il ressentait encore les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à ce moment là. Depuis de nombreuses semaines, il avait constaté le comportement bizarre que son passé avait envers la jeune fille, mais heureusement pour lui, elle gardait toujours ses distances.

Finalement la rage monta progressivement mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas contre elle, mais contre lui, ou plutôt contre son lui du passé. Il était entrain de tomber ou avait était entrain de tomber amoureux de la fille qu'actuellement il détestait le plus au monde et qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui. Enfin pas vraiment, puisque à l'époque ce n'était pas le cas. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait mal au crâne : il ne savait jamais à quel temps penser n'y comment réagir. De plus, il avait horreur d'être impuissant face à quelque chose qui le concernait et là, s'était vraiment le cas, il devait subir ses souvenirs. Il finit par se résigner en se disant que de toute façon Granger ne répondrait jamais aux avances que son lui du passé avait l'intention de lui faire. Il verrait bien ce qui allait se passer les prochaines fois quand les nouveaux souvenir entreraient dans sa tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire, alors autant ne pas se prendre la tête. C'est donc l'esprits apaisé par cette réflexion et le cœur léger grâce aux sentiments qu'il avait ressentit au réveil, qu'il commença sa journée.

Au sein de l'école, tout le monde avait cru à l'amnésie d'Hermione et une Préfète en Chef provisoire avait été nommée, à la grande joie de son homologue qui la trouvait fort jolie. C'était une Serdaigle, et Malfoy ne répugnait donc pas à lui parler.

De leurs côté, Harry, Ron et Neville prenaient des nouvelles de leur amie le plus souvent possible. Les personnes qui leur en apprenait le plus était McGonagall et Remus avec qui ils entretenaient une correspondance fréquente. Certains professeurs avaient été mis dans la confidence comme Chourave et Filtwick car ils étaient susceptibles d'avoir des rêves-souvenirs même s'ils ne devaient pas avoir Hermione en cours dans le passé. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait été rapidement mise au courant puisqu'elle avait Hermione en cours. Hagrid ou Dumbledore aussi leur donnaient des nouvelles mais moins fréquemment puisqu'ils ne voyait pas souvent la jeune fille dans le passé. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'une autre personne aurait put leur donner des nouvelles. Mais qui aurait pensé que Séverus Rogue, la chauve-sourie des cachots, en savait autant sur Hermione.

Les trois jeunes hommes faisaient également des visites nocturnes dans la réserve afin de trouver un moyen de ramener leur amie. Il se douait qu'elle faisait de même de son côté mais ne sachant pas si elle avait accès à cette partie de la bibliothèque, ils avaient décidé de se plonger dans les livres.

* * *

N/A : que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? je n'aime pas trop réclammer des reviews mais je n'en reçois pas trop pour cette histoire alors je me demande si elle plait au moins un peu! 


	6. Pas uniquement pour des réponses

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Comme je l'ai dis à la fin du chapitre précédent, je n'aimes pas réclamer les reviews, mais ça marche bien car j'en ai reçu 12 pour ce chapitre. Alors merci .

* * *

RAR :

Choopsie : merci pour tes encouragements, et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la continuer et même la finir ! j'aime bien lire des fics finie alors je me fait un devoir de finir les miennes. Kiss

Superfan : je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic géniale. Merci et contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis. Kiss

Keana : non, je ne poste pas un chapitre par jour, j'arrive pas à écrire aussi vite car les chapitre font environ 8 ou 9 pages sus word. Mais j'essaye d'en mettre un tout les deux jours. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise. Kiss et merci

Julie : merci pour tes encouragements, et tu est bien la première à me dire que c'est la mieux des trois ! kiss et bonne lecture

Darky Angel : j'ai toujours trouvé que les réactions des persos du présent manquaient dans les fics de ce genre. De plus (petite info !) hermione reviendra dans le présent, donc on sera où en est sevy face à elle. Kiss et merci

Diabolikvampyr : merci et bonne lecture.

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : au vu du message que tu m'a laissé, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre (que j'ai d'ailleurs un peu modifier après avoir lu ton message). Contente que ça te plaise. Kiss

JaneScrout : salut, la revenante ! alors comme ça tu la lit sans laisser de petite note ! snif ! l'idée des cette fic m'est venu car je trouvait que le concept des reactions des perso du présent manquaient dans ce genre de fics. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. Biz

Me : voilà la suite, j'espères que ça te plaira. Kiss et merci

Diabolinette : merci

Aurelia : je sais que le concept du voyage dans le temps est souvent utilisé mais j'ai voulu l'améliorer. Contente que ça te plaise. Kiss et merci

Estelle01 : voilà la suite qui, j'espères te plaira. Kiss et merci

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Pas uniquement pour des réponses

Hermione resta plus de deux heures à l'infirmerie afin de reprendre des forces, elle aurait put sortir plus tôt mais elle en avait profité pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. De plus elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir car elle savait qu'elle devrait affronter les regards curieux du tout Poudlard. Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion revigorante qui avait arrêté les douleurs qu'elle ressentait dans le ventre, elle avait aussi prit un morceau de chocolat qui lui avait redonné de l'énergie.

Elle quitta donc le lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité et décida de se rendre dans la grande salle afin de prendre son repas. Quand elle passa les portes, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle alors que plus aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches. Telle une bête curieuse, elle avança, hésitante parmi les tables afin de rejoindre ses amis. Mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une jeune fille se leva de la table des Poufsouffles et vint à sa rencontre. Hermione reconnu la petite fille qu'elle avait protégé quelques heures auparavant.

« Comme tout le monde, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour résister à ce sort. Mais pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance car tu m'as évité une grande douleur et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. De plus, tu as risqué ta vie pour tous nous protéger. Alors merci » Déclara la petite fille assez fort pour être entendu par tous.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Alice Miggs » Répondit la petite.

« Alors je suis contente de t'avoir éviter d'endurer ça, Alice » Déclara la rouge et or

Pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, la petite l'enlaça et Hermione referma ses bras autour de cette enfant sous les applaudissements des trois maisons qui se sentaient concernées. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leurs tables et amis respectifs. Hermione s'installa entre James et Remus qui la regardèrent intrigués tout comme Lily, Sirius et Peter qui se trouvaient en face.

« Les bruits qui courts sur toi sont donc vrais ? » Lui demanda James qui n'était ni au château, ni parmi les élèves qui se trouvaient sur la place lors de l'attaque.

« Tout dépend des bruits qui courent. » Déclara Hermione en souriant timidement.

« On dit que tu as encaissé deux Doloris et un Impérium lancés par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et que ça ne t'a rien fait. On dit aussi que tu l'as insulté et osé l'appeler par son nom » Lui relata Remus.

« Alors, c'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même passé deux heures à l'infirmerie pour ça » Se justifia Hermione.

« Oui, mais ça n'explique pas comment tu as pus résister aux sorts » Renchérit Sirius.

« Comme je l'ai dis au seigneur mickey, c'est une question de mental et d'entraînement, comme pour tout. » Répondit Hermione, sans vraiment mentir.

« C'est qui le seigneur mickey ? » Demanda Peter.

« A ton avis. Je trouve que ces surnoms sont un peu longs à prononcer. De plus mickey n'est pas connu chez les sorciers, c'est un héros de dessin animé. Je peux donc l'appeler comme ça, sans voir tout le monde trembler de peur» Expliqua Hermione devant l'air effaré de ses amis.

« Au fait, vous étiez où avec Lily pour ne pas savoir ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

« Euh… Chez Madame Pieddodu » Avoua t-il en rougissant.

Vu la tête que faisaient les deux concernés, les autres en déduirent facilement que James avait enfin eut une réponse positive à sa demande. Hermione était contente mais elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas précipité les choses en parlant avec Lily. Mais de toutes façons, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'ils auraient finit par sortir ensemble. Ce soir là, elle eut confirmation auprès de Lily qui en paraissait très heureuse.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Hermione passa presque toute sa journée à la bibliothèque car elle n'avait pas trop avancé dans ses devoirs à cause de ses recherches toujours infructueuses. De plus, elle n'avait trouvé aucun moyen d'entrer dans la réserve car elle se voyait mal demander une autorisation, vu le sujet de sa recherche ; et sans la cape de Harry, qu'elle se voyait mal demander à James puisqu'elle n'était pas censée en connaître l'existence, c'était une mission à trop gros risques. Elle passa sa matinée avec Lily et Rumus qui faisaient avec elle leur devoir de Rune et juste après le repas, elle se retrouva avec Sirius qui faisait son devoir de métamorphose.

A cette heure, la bibliothèque était déserte car les élèves préféraient profiter d'une des dernières journées de beau temps de la saison. Alors qu'elle se trouvait seule depuis presque une heure, la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir vint lui tenir compagnie. En effet Severus Rogue venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et il la regardait attentivement.

« Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Oui, merci » Acquiesça t-elle

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » Poursuivit-il, bien décidé à avoir un échange de plus de deux mots avec elle.

« Le devoir de potion sur les propriétés de l'essence de Belladone » L'informa t-elle.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Proposa t-il.

« Non-merci, j'ai presque finit. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. Je dois… euh… retrouver Lily pour l'aider avec son devoir de rune » Mentit-elle, mal alaise comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

Elle commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires mais une main se posa sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. Troublée, elle suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Severus qui la regardait en souriant légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis tout le temps. Evans à déjà fait son devoir de runes, tout comme toi » Assura t-il

« Je ne te fuis pas. Mais comment sais-tu pour le devoir de rune ? » Demanda t-elle surprise alors qu'elle fixait ce regard si étrange, et étranger, pour elle.

« Je suis passé ce matin et je vous ai vu travailler dessus. Je n'étais pas certain que vous l'aviez terminé mais tu viens de confirmé mon doute. Tout comme celui que tu essayes de me fuir » Expliqua t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celle qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur.

« Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu penses ça » Nia t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, tu trouves une excuse pour partir ou parce que tu n'es pas capable de me regarder en face quand tu nies l'évidence. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Avec moi, tu es différente, froide et distante mais tu ne te comportes pas comme avec les autres Serpentards. Eux, tu les méprises et tu ne le caches pas. Alors explique-moi » Plaida t-il.

« … Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ecoutes, je n'ai vraiment rien contre toi mais il y a des choses que personne ne doit savoir. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-il, étonné face à cette révélation.

« Parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour beaucoup de monde. Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir, alors s'il te plait, ne cherches pas à savoir » Déclara t-elle, les larmes aux yeux face à cette réalité qui la rongeait depuis son arrivée.

Elle se leva et voulu de nouveau se saisir de ses affaires, avec la ferme intention de partir, mais Severus, qui s'était également levé arrêta encore son geste en lui prenant les deux mains dans les siennes et en l'attirant vers lui. Troublée par cette soudaine proximité, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se retrouva emporté dans cette étendue violette. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle se contenta de le fixer et en profita pour détailler son visage. A cette époque, il n'avait pas encore cette bosse disgracieuse sur le nez, mais un nez tout à fait normal, ni trop gros, ni trop petit. Elle en déduisit qu'il avait dut se le faire casser et qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps pour se faire soigner, ou alors il n'avait pas voulu. Sa peau aussi était différente, pâle mais pas laiteuse et terne comme elle se le rappelait. De plus, ses cheveux qui lui avaient toujours paru gras et négligés lui paraissait propres, doux et soyeux. Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua ni le regard de Severus dévier de ses yeux pour aller se poser sur ses lèvres, ni le fait qu'il se soit encore reproché.

« Alors, je ne chercherais pas à savoir » Souffla t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait osé faire le premier pas vers une fille, et comme aucune n'en avait fait envers lui, il était donc en train d'échanger son premier baiser. Voyant que la jeune fille ne le repoussait pas, il s'enhardit en la saisissant par la taille afin de la coller contre lui. Hermione qui n'avait pas encore réagit, finit par se laisser emporter par la douceur des lèvres qui étaient posées sur les siennes. Oubliant tout autour d'elle, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et entrouvrit les lèvres afin de l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément alors qu'une des mains de Severus remontait dans le dos de la jeune fille pour se poser sur sa nuque qu'il caressa doucement.

« _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Rogue embrassait si bien »_ Pensa Hermione avant de réaliser qu'elle était en train de se faire embrasser par celui qui serait son professeur de potion et l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Elle rompit alors brusquement le baiser et Séverus constata qu'elle avait l'air complètement catastrophée.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas » déclara t-elle dans un murmure avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'enfuire en courant.

« _Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? Elle avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce baiser autant que moi. »_ Pensa tristement Severus en sortant à son tour.

Ne sachant pas où aller, Hermione se réfugia dans la salle sur demande qu'elle transforma comme lors des réunions de l'AD afin d'être dans un lieu qui lui rappelait son époque.

« _Pourquoi m'a t-il embrassé ? Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça. Et moi, pourquoi j'ai pas réagit ? Mais c'était tellement agréable, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi doux. Si seulement il n'allait pas devenir l'être méprisable que je connais, j'aurais pus…Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser, de toute façon, je suis persuadée qu'il à fait ça afin que je lui dise qui je suis » _Pensa amèrement Hermione avant de décider de faire comme de rien n'était.

Mais bien qu'elle essayait de le nier, ce baiser lui avait laissé une marque cuisante sur le cœur. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras et malgré elle, l'envie de recommencer était présente. Elle aurait eut besoin de se confier, mais qui pourrait la comprendre. Lily serait certainement la personne la mieux placée pour l'écouter et la comprendre puisqu'elle ne le haïssait pas. Mais comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer la situation sans lui parler de son secret, car il n'y avait que cette raison qui l'avait poussé à fuir.

Si une autre personne, telle que Rumus ou Sirius, lui avait fait cet effet lors d'un simple baiser, elle se serait sûrement laissée porter par ses sentiments. Bien sûr, dans son temps, Rumus était toujours vivant et elle aurait eut à lui en parler mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment été gênant comparé à l'horreur qu'elle aurait à subir avec le professeur Severus Rogue. Elle imaginait très bien la scène : Rogue lui hurlant dessus, l'accusant de s'être moqué de lui alors qu'elle savait qui il était.

Elle se décida finalement à quitter son refuge et de rejoindre la grande salle. Heureusement pour elle, le repas était commencé depuis un petit quart d'heure et elle ne croisa personne. Quelque fois, elle oubliait qu'elle ne devait pas se promener seule dans les couloirs à cause des enfants de Mangemort qui avait sûrement reçu comme consigne de lui faire regretter ses paroles pour le Lord, ou pire.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle pris sur elle afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de lever les yeux vers un certain Serpentard qui devait sans doute la regarder. Pour la même raison, elle choisit sa place avec ses amis de façon à être de dos à la table de celui qui venait de troubler le peu de tranquillité d'esprit qui lui restait.

Elle remarqua que Rumus était absent et que les trois autres garçons paraissaient avoir une conversation animée mais elle n'entendait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel artificiel de la salle, qui représentait le temps extérieur, et constata que c'était le soir de la pleine lune. Elle serait encore toute seule ce soir car ils ne lui avaient pas parlé du secret de Rumus. Lily n'allait jamais avec eux, mais ce soir, elle était de ronde de nuit en tant que préfète de Griffondor.

Ce soir là, Hermione se coucha de bonne heure car elle n'en pouvait plus de repenser à Rogue. Mais une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas car elle n'arrêtait de repenser au baiser et elle se posait plein de question sur les motivations de ce geste. Malgré la décision qu'elle avait prise, à savoir de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir lors de leur prochain cour de potion qui serait le lendemain. Elle pouvait facilement l'éviter le reste du temps, mais comme il était son voisin dans ce cours, les choses seraient beaucoup plus compliquées.

Malgré ses efforts pour penser à autre chose, elle s'endormit en se remémorant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva qu'elle se trouvait avec lui en haut de la tour d'astronomie en train de contempler un couché de soleil. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés et échangeaient de nombreux baisers, plus passionné les uns que les autres. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien, mais le bonheur ne dura pas longtemps car le Severus Rogue de son époque débarqua dans un tourbillon de cape, et semblait plus furieux que jamais. Les deux Rogue s'étaient alors violemment disputés et Hermione avait essayé de s'interposer mais son professeur de potion s'était alors tourné vers elle en lui disant que c'était sa faute et qu'elle avait joué avec lui afin de se venger des années de torture qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et dans un excès de colère, il l'avait poussé du haut de la tour. Hermione s'était réveillée à ce moment là, trempée de sueur et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Voyant qu'il était à peine deux heures du matin, elle se recoucha et une fois que les battements affolés de son cœur furent calmés, elle se rendormit. Le jeune Severus Rogue vint hanter ses autres rêves mais à aucun moment le méchant professeur de potion ne refit son apparition.

.1997

Comme chaque matin, Severus Rogue se réveilla avec un nouveau souvenir, mais quand il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait, il se redressa d'un seul coup et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

« _Par Merlin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, mon passé vient d'embrasser Hermione Granger et cette cruche s'est laissée faire en plus. J'espères pour elle qu'elle ne va pas continuer son petit jeu, parce que sinon, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne revienne jamais ici. Si je lui met la main dessus, j'utilise les bonnes vieilles méthodes de torture. Elle se prend pour qui pour ce moquer de moi de la sorte »_ Pensa t-il avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé et non elle.

« _De toute façon, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle m'allume, sinon, je n'aurais jamais été attiré pour une Griffondor, rat de bibliothèque et miss-je-sais-tout par-dessus le marché » _Se justifia t-il

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait tord car il avait toujours aimé l'esprit de cette jeune sorcière, certes elle était une Griffondor, mais elle était brillante. Il avait souvent pensé que si elle avait été à Serpentard, il aurait put la prendre sous son aile afin de l'aider encore plus. Par contre, jamais il ne l'avais vu autrement que comme une élève, mais depuis qu'elle était dans le passé, il la voyait comme une jeune femme belle et brillante.

Essayant d'oublier ces idioties, il se rappela que de toute manière, elle l'avait repoussé en précisant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, et elle avait raison : elle ne devait pas l'approcher, et il espérait qu'elle s'en tienne là. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il savait que son lui passé n'allait pas se laisser démoraliser par un simple refus car la jeune fille avait répondu au baiser et que selon lui, tout n'était pas perdu.

« _Et quel baiser…raaah, je suis vraiment pas bien, voilà que je me retrouve à apprécier quelque chose chez Granger » _Pensa t-il encore, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir les images de ce baiser dans sa tête. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses contre les siennes, ainsi que la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Le fait d'être hanté pas ce souvenir à la fois abominable et merveilleux pour lui, le mit d'une humeur massacrante, malheureusement pour les septième années de Griffondor qui avait court avec lui ce jour là. Neville, toujours aussi maladroit et n'aillant maintenant plus l'aide d'Hermione se retrouva en retenue pendant une semaine avec Rusard pour avoir cassé une fiole de sang de dragon. Ron et Harry se virent enlevé cinquante points chacun pour avoir osé ouvrir la bouche et à la fin des trois heures, les sablier des Griffondors avait perdu un total de 160 points sous l'œil moqueur des Serpentards qui se voyaient désormais gagner la coupe.

« Il était en forme aujourd'hui » Commenta Ron alors qu'ils se trouvaient justement devant les sabliers des quatre maisons.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose » Répondit Harry en contemplant le peu de rubis qui se trouvaient dans la partie supérieure du sablier.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Lui demanda Ron qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Depuis qu'Hermione n'est plus là, c'est à peine si on dépasse les Poufsouffles au niveau des points. Ses réponses nous font cruellement défaut et même en gagnant tous nos matchs de Quidditch, on ne pourra jamais gagner la coupe cette année, sauf si à nous tous, on arrive à la remplacer. De plus, elle sera fière de nous quand elle reviendra » Déclara Harry avec un petit sourire qui prouvait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir mais que ce serait un moyen d'agir en pensant à elle.

« Tu as raison, même si elle n'est pas là, on doit prouver que les Griffondors sont les meilleurs » Renchérit Ron d'un ton de défit.

.1977

A son réveil, Hermione ne se souvint que de son premier rêve qui renforça l'idée qu'elle avait d'ignorer Severus. Mais elle était tout de même anxieuse rien qu'en pensant à son cours de potion qui avait lieu l'après-midi même.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on redoute quelque chose, Hermione vit le temps se dérouler à une vitesse anormalement longue, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son état d'inquiétude. Quand le cours de potions arriva finalement, Hermione essaya de se composer un visage impassible et pris place à sa table habituelle. Severus arriva à son tour et pris place à côté d'elle en lui adressant un timide bonjour. Hermione voulu lui répondre d'une voix froide et indifférente mais quand elle parla, elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler, ce que Severus constata.

Voyant qu'elle paraissait mal à l'aise, il décida de ne pas abordé le sujet pour le moment. De plus, la présence des autres élèves n'était pas très propice pour le genre de conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec elle. Toute la nuit, il avait repensé et rêvé du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle se soit enfuit en courant, il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Après tout, elle avais répondu à ce fameux baiser et quand elle était partit, elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et pour lui, ça faisait toute la différence. Il décida d'attendre le moment où il pourrait lui parler seul à seul, et pris son mal en patience.

Hermione, voyant qu'il ne lui parlait pas, fut soulagée en se disant que finalement, il avait laissé tombé et qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Malgré le soulagement qu'elle ressentait face à cette découverte, elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que finalement il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à elle. Réalisant l'absurdité à laquelle elle venait de penser, elle se mit une gifle mentale et essaya de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais tout au fond de son cœur, elle était déçue.

Ce soir là, après le repas, elle voulu de nouveau être seule et décida de retourner dans la salle sur demande. En chemin, elle posa sa main sur sa baguette, voulant être prête si jamais elle était attaquée par un quelconque Serpentard en quête de pouvoir. Focalisée sur ce qui se passait devant elle, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre furtive qui la suivait sans bruit. Quand elle arriva à l'endroit où la porte de la salle sur demande devait apparaître, elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant à la salle commune des préfets en chef dont elle aurait dut bénéficier cette année. Quand elle passa la porte, nouvellement apparut, la personne qui l'avait suivit fut vraiment surprise mais la suivie quand même.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce » Déclara t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Hermione qui venait de sursauter alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le magnifique canapé qui trônait devant une immense cheminée de marbre où crépitait un feu.

« Je t'ai suivi car je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier » Affirma Séverus, se surprenant lui-même de ne ressentir aucune timidité face à elle.

« Ca n'aurait jamais dut arriver. Tu n'auras aucuns renseignements de cette façon » Assura t-elle mal à l'aise de se retrouver encore seule avec lui.

« Je te l'ai dis, je ne chercherais pas à savoir si tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es réellement, même si j'aimerais mieux te connaître. Par contre, je voudrais savoir si tu regrettes ? » Voulu t-il savoir afin d'être fixé.

« Oui » Déclara t-elle en détournant le regard. Ce n'était qu'une demi-véritée car d'un côté, elle avait vraiment aimé ce baiser, mais d'un autre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Séverus fut blessé face à cette déclaration mais il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il voulait être certain de sa décision car elle avait répondu avidement à son baiser et là, elle avait détourné les yeux.

« Regardes-moi dans les yeux et redis-le. Si tu es capable de m'assurer que tu n'as rien ressentit quand je t'ai embrassé et que tu regrettes vraiment, alors je n'insisterais pas. Mais j'ai le droit de savoir » Demanda t-il alors qu'il s'était planté devant elle et lui avait relevé le menton afin de la forcer à le regarder.

La jeune fille se sentait encore plus troublée que dans la bibliothèque. Il était prêt, trop prêt d'elle, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser face à la situation. Pourquoi se sentait-elle attirée par lui alors qu'elle savait quel homme il allait devenir. Mais, à cette époque, il était tellement différent, autant physiquement que mentalement, qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était le même homme que celui qui serait son professeur de potion. Elle se sentait incapable de lui mentir et elle ne savait pas si elle en avait réellement envie. Une part d'elle désirait vraiment oublier les conséquences de ses actes en se disant que de toute façon elle ne retrouverait certainement jamais sa vie d'avant.

« Tu devrais vraiment oublier cette histoire, et moi par la même occasion » Murmura t-elle, toujours incapable d'affronter se regard qui la faisait fondre.

« Je ne veux pas t'oublier » Lui assura t-il sincèrement.

« Tu le dois. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. » Déclara t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas. Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as le droit de faire. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux, ce que tu ressens » Insistas t-il, en lui essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues

« Mais pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? » Voulu t-elle savoir afin de retarder encore la réponse qu'elle devait donner. Elle savait qu'il était têtu et qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, mais elle espérait juste trouver la force de lutter contre elle-même pour le repousser.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais ressentis de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser me repousser sans être certain que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi. » Expliqua t-il en rougissant pour la première fois de sa vie.

« … » Trop troublée par cette révélation qui la touchait énormément, elle ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de le fixer avec étonnement.

« Je vais t'embrasser… » La prévint-il dans un murmure, en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. « Mais cette fois, je te laisse le temps de me repousser si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux » Expliqua t-il en lui passant un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur. « Le baiser de tout à l'heure m'a laissé un goût d'inachevé » Déclara t-il en s'approchant doucement.

* * *

N/A : je crois que je suis méchante de couper là ! alors, elle se laisse faire ou pas ?

le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche soir ou lundi matin au plus tard.


	7. La vie suit son court

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

* * *

**Note : **je sais que j'avais promis de poster la suite pour dimanche ou lundi mais là, c'est pas ma faute. Le site ne marchait pas et donc j'ai pas put poster. Mais je ne suis pas la seule puisqu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle histoire à lire pendant trois jour. C'était l'HORREUR.

* * *

**RAR : **

**Eldiablo** : voilà la suite qui arrive finalement bien tard. Kiss et bonne lecture

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : merci et oui je continue ! Alors Hermione va se laisser faire ou pas ?

**Isa-Syn **: voilà enfin la suite pour connaître la réaction d'hermione. Kiss et merci.

**Aurelia** : pour changer le futur, je veux pas le faire car si par exemple il ne devient pas mangemort, il ne pourra pas non plus devenir espion et donc ça peut entraîner la disparition de certain dans la futur. Mais Sev change, et c'est ça le principal. Kiss et merci.

**Demoness Lange **: et oui, je suis sadique, mais voilà la suite pour les pauvres lecteurs malmenés ! kiss

**Estelle01 : **tu vas pouvoir savoir si elle le repousse ou pas. Kiss et merci

**Keana** : je sais que j'avais dit dimanche, mais là c'était pas ma faute. Kiss et bonne lecture

**Darky Angel** : tu vas enfin savoir si elle se laisse faire, alors bonne lecture. kiss

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La vie suit son court

Rappel : « Je vais t'embrasser » La prévint-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. « Mais cette fois, je te laisse le temps de me repousser si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux » Expliqua t-il en lui passant un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur. « Le baiser d'hier m'a laissé un goût d'inachevé » Déclara t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il laissa une main sur sa joue, posa simplement l'autre sur la taille d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle réponde d'elle-même au baiser. Laissant tomber ses dernières barrières de résistance, elle se blottit contre lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui n'était pas encore son professeur de potion. Ayant enfin la réponse qu'il attendait, Séverus sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie immense, et il la pressa encore plus contre lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément.

Quand l'air commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se regardant tendrement. Séverus s'installa sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté et entraîna Hermione avec lui afin de la garder dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas plus essayer de t'enfuir maintenant ? » Lui demanda t-il pour se rassurer.

« Non, je dois avouer que tu as des arguments très convaincants pour me faire rester. Même si je sais que je ne devrais pas, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Déclara tristement Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas ? Tu n'es pas bien là, avec moi ? » Demanda t-il un peu blessé face à cette remarque.

« Si, bien sûr que suis bien, c'est bien ça le problème. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'avais pas prévu de m'attacher à quelqu'un car je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici. Normalement, je ne devrais pas être ici et je ne sais pas quand, mais je devrais partir un jour » Expliqua t-elle.

« Oui, mais peut-être que tu pourrais rester ? » Tanta t-il avec espoir.

« Peut-être, mais si je restes, c'est parce que je n'aurais pas le choix. Tu dois comprendre que ma place n'est pas ici et que si j'ai l'occasion de retourner chez moi, je partirais. » Continua t-elle afin que les choses soient claires.

« Très bien, mais pour le moment tu n'es pas certaine de pouvoir partir, si je comprends bien. Donc on peut profiter des instants qui s'offrent à nous et peut-être que d'ici là, tu trouveras un moyen pour rester » Expliqua t-il

« _Et peut-être que je pourrais tu convaincre de rester » _Espéra t-il en silence.

« Je suis d'accord pour profiter du temps qui me reste mais je voulais être honnête avec toi. » Affirma t-elle.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne va pas mourir ? » Demanda t-il, inquiet face à sa dernière phrase.

« Non, mon problème n'est pas si grave mais il est compliqué. Je penses qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches, et si ce jour arrive, j'espères que tu te souviendras que c'est toi qui à fais les premiers pas vers moi. » Déclara t-elle incertaine.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'assumes parfaitement mes actes, et je ne regrettes rien » Lui assura t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Après avoir échanger plusieurs baisers passionnés, un autre problème surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la canapé, elle se redressa et le regarda sérieusement.

« Personne ne doit savoir pour nous car si les autres Serpentards l'apprennent, tu risques de passer pour un traître à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec Celui-dont-vous-ne-prononcez-pas-le-nom, mais aussi à cause de mes origines. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Lucius pourrait me causer beaucoup de problème avec ça et tant que je ne suis pas majeur, je dépends de sa famille. De plus, tes amis non plus risquent de ne pas apprécier. Mais on pourra toujours se voir ici ? Par contre, il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment on rentre, parce que j'ai pas vraiment compris comment tu avais fait tout à l'heure » Voulu t-il savoir.

Elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la salle sur demande, puis le sujet dériva sur leurs passions, leurs amis et leurs passé. Hermione essayait de lui faire partager un peu de sa vie sans trop en dire ni faire de gaffe sur le futur. Lui, parla de son enfance aux côtés des Malfoy, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été facile car le père de Lucius était un homme dur et méprisable. Face à ses révélations, Hermione se demanda pourquoi il avait réussit à rester lui-même malgré l'éducation qu'il avait reçue alors que plus tard, il deviendrait lui aussi froid et méprisable. Elle comprenait encore moins qu'avant pourquoi il était devenu Mangemort et se demandait ce qui avait put ce produire dans sa vie entre ses 17 et ses 37 ans.

Après quelques nouveaux baisers échangés, ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Hermione partit la première et Séverus la suivit quelques instants après afin d'être certain qu'elle ne ferait pas de mauvaise rencontre. Une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité, il se rendit dans les cachots afin d'accéder aux quartiers des Serpentards. Cette nuit là, il s'endormit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et avec le sourire aux lèvres.

En rentrant de son entrevue avec Séverus, Hermione se sentait heureuse mais terriblement anxieuse car elle ne savait pas où cette relation allait la mener. Elle avait toujours écouter sa tête avant son cœur, mais là c'était l'inverse et elle savait que les conséquences pourrait être catastrophiques pour elle. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, Lily n'était toujours pas rentrée, mais elle décida de l'attendre car elle avait besoin de se confier. La jeune fille en question arriva une heure plus tard et constata que sa nouvelle amie était assise sur son lit, un livre à la main, mais l'air complètement ailleurs.

« Tu m'as l'air soucieuse » Déclara t-elle afin de faire remarquer sa présence.

« Oh ! Lily, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver » Affirma Hermione en revenant sur terre.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda Lily qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Oui, tu es la seule à qui je peux le dire, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis hier » Déclara Hermione.

« Commences par le début. Je ferais ce que je peux pour t'aider » Répondit Lily.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide mais plutôt de conseil sur une situation plutôt délicate. Mais, il faut que tu me promette de n'en parler à personne, même pas à James » Demanda la voyageuse venue du futur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, je saurais me taire. Mais racontes moi ce qui t'arrive, ça te soulagera. » L'incita Lily.

« Je sors avec Séverus Rogue » Annonça abruptement Hermione en appréhendant la réaction de son amie.

« Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas surprise car je voyais bien que tu lui plaisait. Et après que tu m'ais demandé des détails sur lui, j'ai aussi fait attention à tes réactions face à lui. Je ne penses pas que tu t'en rendais vraiment compte, mais parfois tu le regardais intensément, comme s'il t'intriguait. J'ai aussi eut l'impression que tu essayais de l'éviter, comme si tu avais peur que quelque chose comme ça arrive » Expliqua calmement Lily.

« Et bien, tu es très observatrice » Commenta Hermione.

« Oui, je crois, mais racontes-moi comment tout est arrivé » Voulu savoir Lily, curieuse.

Hermione lui raconta donc le retour au château avec Severus et ce qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là. Puis elle parla de la rencontre à la bibliothèque ainsi que le baiser. Elle lui fit part de sa décision de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et enfin, elle parla de sa seconde rencontre avec lui quand il l'avait suivit dans la salle sur demande. Elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle put ses sentiments face à la situation sans lui révéler son secret et lui fit part de ses peurs par rapport aux Serpentards.

« En gros ce qui t'arrête dans cette histoire, c'est ce qui pourrait arriver à Rogue si ces condisciples apprennent pour vous deux » Voulu savoir la jeune femme.

« En partie, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je sais que je n'en ai pas parler, mais il y a des chances que je quittes l'école avant la fin de l'année. Dumbledore recherche des personnes de ma famille aux Etats-Unis, et il se peu que je retournes dans mon pays » Mentit Hermione de façon à ce que Lily comprenne mieux son point de vue.

« Je trouve que tu te prends la tête pour pas grand chose, tu devrais profiter de la vie plutôt que de te poser des questions existentielles. Vous avez décidé de vous voir en cachette, donc tu n'a rien à craindre pour lui de ce côté là. Il vous suffira juste d'être très prudents. Pour les garçons, il ne faudra pas éveiller leur soupçons non-plus car il ferait un scandale. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pourrais toujours te couvrire s'ils posent des questions. Et en ce qui concerne ton éventuel départ, tu n'es sûr de rien. Selon tu devrais suivre ton cœur et ne rien regretter car si tu restes, tu seras bien contente d'avoir pris cette décision. De plus, même si tu parts et que ça devient sérieux entre vous, vous pourrez sûrement vous retrouver. » Argumenta Lily.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Merci Lily » Remercia Hermione qui se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir vider son sac.

« De rien. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, il est déjà plus de onze heures et on a cours demain. » Lui rappela Lily.

Les deux Griffondors se couchèrent mais Hermione avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour s'endormire et elle repensa à sa soirée avec Severus.

« _Je sors avec Severus Rogue, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, je l'aurais envoyé droit chez les fous. Il est tellement incroyable, doux et compréhensible. Les choses ont évoluée tellement vite que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Et j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec lui, mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Si je retourne dans mon temps et qu'il se souvient de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, il va vraiment m'en vouloir. Mais Lily à raison, il faut que je profite un peu de la vie pour une fois et au diable les conséquences. Pour le moment, rien n'est sûr et je n'ai cas me dire qu'il ne se souviendra de rien si je rentre un jour. Après tout, peut-être que mon arrivée dans cette époque aura crée une sorte de seconde réalité et que quand je rentrerais, rien n'aura changé_ » Pensa Hermione avant de s'endormire soulagée par cette pensée.

* * *

.1997

Quand Séverus Rogue se réveilla en cette fin du mois d'octobre, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des souvenirs de cette nuit, ni de se qu'il ressentait. Il se souvenait d'avoir échanger plusieurs autres baisers avec Hermione Granger. Il se souvenait que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas le droit de sortir avec lui. Lui avait insisté et elle avait finit par craquer. La question principale qu'il se posait était de savoir comment pouvait-elle vouloir de lui alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait devenir. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle l'aurait repoussé mais malgré le fait qu'elle ait résisté au début, elle lui avait ensuite cédé. De plus, dans son souvenir, elle essayait d'être honnête avec lui, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé à l'époque : _Je penses qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu m'approches, et si ce jour arrive, j'espères que tu te souviendras que c'est toi qui à fais les premiers pas vers moi._

C'était comme si elle lui avait fait passé un message et cette eut une impacte considérable sur lui. A cette phrase, il avait répondu qu'il ne regrettais rien, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi penser. De plus, dans sa phrase, elle avait précisé _si ce jour arrive_, doutait-elle de pouvoir rentrer un jour.

Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas en colère contre elle car les sentiments qu'il éprouvait dans ses rêves restaient dans le présent. Il avait l'impression d'être tomber amoureux et il ressentait les sensations de bien-être que son lui passé avait ressentit quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

Il se sentait bien dans sa tête et se demandait ce qu'allaient lui réserver ses prochains rêves. D'un côté, il aurait aimé qu'elle ne revienne jamais et qu'elle lui offre ce bonheur à travers les souvenirs qu'elle provoquait. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'elle devait absolument revenir car, comme elle le lui avait dit, sa place n'était pas à cette époque. Qu'allait-il ce passer si elle revenait ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder de la même manière si elle se retrouvait en face de lui.

« _Je suis ridicule, je pense comme un adolescent au cœur tendre. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est tellement agréable de se sentir aussi bien »_ Pensa t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien et en avais marre d'être lui. En sortant de son lit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui renvoya une image peu flatteuse de sa personne. Il se négligeait depuis bien longtemps car il n'avait jamais essayé de plaire à quelqu'un, sauf une fois. Il avait presque toujours fait passer sa vie personnelle et sentimentale au second plan. Quand il était devenu Mangemort, il avait préféré ne pas avoir d'attache afin de ne pas être vulnérable face au Maître, mais il avait échoué et était tombé amoureux. Puis après la chute de celui-ci, la culpabilité l'avait rongé à cause des crimes qu'il avait commis et il était devenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté dans sa jeunesse. C'est à dire un être froid, cynique et détestable, tout comme son tuteur, le père de Lucius. Ensuite, quand il était devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre, sa tête de croque-mort lui avait utile et sa mission n'en avait été que plus facile.

La seule femme dont il était tombé amoureux était promise à un autre et il s'était effacé de sa vie juste avant qu'elle ne se marie ne février 1980, et un an plus tard, naissait le fils dont il aurait aimé être le père et dont il était devenu le parrain. Normalement, il était tombé amoureux d'elle à la fin de sa septième année, mais avec l'apparition d'Hermione, les choses allaient sûrement changer vu qu'il sortait avec elle quelques mois avant cette période. Lui et Narcissia étaient sortis presque un an ensemble, jusqu'au début de 1980, mais elle avait appris qu'elle devait épouser Lucius Malfoy à cause d'un mariage arrangé depuis son enfance.

Mais maintenant qu'il était devenu un simple membre de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie comme les autres qui malgré la guerre arrivaient à être un minimum heureux. Heureux : ce mot il n'avait jamais vraiment sut ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce matin. En 37 ans, il n'avait connu qu'une année de bonheur, et encore celui-ci était instable à cause de sa condition de Mangemort. Mais aujourd'hui il avait envie de se sentir tel que le jeune homme qu'il était 20 ans auparavant. Comme celui qui avait put séduire Hermione, la fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui lui faisait cette sensation.

Durant toute cette journée, les élèves qui ressortaient du cours du potions étaient vraiment surpris car leur professeur était de bien meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Il ne criait pas à tord et à travers sur les élèves qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison et semblait se moquer royalement de se qui se passait autour de lui. De plus, il semblait avoir perdu dix ans car il s'était visiblement lavé les cheveux et décaper le visage. Son teint était plus lumineux et le fait que son visage n'arbore pas une permanente grimace de mépris, le changeait complètement.

* * *

.1977

A partir du moment où Hermione et Severus avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Entre les cours, les devoirs et les révisions pour les Aspics, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble, mais ils arrivaient à s'arranger. Hermione se levait tôt chaque matin afin d'être toujours en avance sur ses devoirs et de gagner du temps le soir pour être avec Severus. Ils se retrouvaient chaque soir, toujours dans la salle sur demande où ils partageaient leur temps à parler, à s'embrasser ou à réviser quelque fois.

Severus, qui faisait toujours autant confiance à son professeur de potion, lui avait demandé de donner à sa classe un gros travail de recherche à faire par deux. Celui-ci avait accepté et nos deux tourtereaux pouvaient désormais se retrouver dans la bibliothèque en prétextant devoir travailler ensemble. Auprès de leurs amis respectifs, ils faisaient comme si ce travail les ennuyait mais ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se voir ailleurs que dans la salle sur demande car leurs fréquentes excursions auraient finis par éveiller les soupçons.

En apprenant à connaître son petit ami, Hermione avait finit par oublier ce qu'il deviendrait. Les deux êtres étaient tellement différents qu'elle ne faisait plus attention au fait que dans son temps, elle l'avait toujours haït. Elle se contentait de vivre l'instant présent avec lui. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, c'était comme si elle connaissait deux Severus Rogue : le premier était Severus, son adorable petit ami, et le second était Rogue, son abominable professeur de potions.

Le secret qui unissait Hermione et Lily les avait beaucoup rapproché et le vide causé par l'absence de Ron et Harry était comblé par la mère de ce dernier. Lily disait souvent aux maraudeurs qu'Hermione se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles afin de réviser pour les Aspics. Ceux-ci, qui avaient remarqués que leur nouvelle amie était un bourreau de travail, ne doutèrent pas de la véracité des propos de Lily et ne cherchèrent donc pas à en savoir plus. Heureuse pour Hermione, car si James avait utilisé la carte des maraudeurs, il aurait compris la supercherie.

La jeune fille s'était également beaucoup rapproché des maraudeurs qui lui avait fait part du secret de Rumus ainsi que celui concernant leur appartenance illégale aux Animagis. A la demanda d'Hermione, les garçons avait même accepter de lui enseigner le processus de transformation et grâce à eux, elle progressait rapidement. Le fait qu'ils aient appris le processus seuls, leur avait permis d'apprendre quelques astuces utiles et les conseils qu'ils donnèrent à Hermione lui permirent d'apprendre beaucoup plus rapidement que les maraudeurs eux-même. Ses cours particuliers avaient commencé au début du mois de novembre et même Lily avait suivit l'exemple de sa nouvelle amie. La jeune fille espérait pouvoir se métamorphoser complètement avant la fin du mois de janvier. Si elle continuait avec autant d'acharnement, elle pourrait sans doute y parvenir.

* * *

.1997

Les souvenirs de Severus Rogue prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Hermione Granger était devenu une obsession pour lui car non seulement les souvenirs qu'elle provoquait hantaient ses nuits, mais maintenant, c'étaient ces souvenirs qui hantaient ses journées. Il se revoyait avec elle, dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, ou de poser ses mains sur sa taille fine, ou encore se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur miel si particuliers.

Mais même s'il aimait les sentiments que ces souvenirs faisaient naître en lui, il avait parfois envie que cela cesse car il se sentait dépendant et cette sensation lui faisait horreur. De plus, certaine fois, les souvenirs ne lui suffisait pas car il en avait mare d'être spectateur de sa vie au lieu d'en être l'acteur principal. Quand il se réveillait le matin, il avait envie de la trouver à côté de lui afin de la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

Il voulait qu'elle revienne, mais il savait que si cette événement arrivait, il risquait de la perdre d'une certaine manière. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle sortait avec lui dans son passé mais jamais elle ne voudrait de lui dans le présent. Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de lui ? Elle, si fraîche, si belle, si jeune. Et lui, si morne, si moche, si vieux. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait apporter lui apporter, et la réponse était simple pour lui : rien. Il passait des heures à se tourmenter à ce sujet et son humeur en était souvent modifiée. Passant du bonheur au malheur, ce qui ce répercutait soit en indifférence, soit en cruauté pure pour ces élèves qui ne comprenaient rien à cette attitude.

Seul le directeur, qui savait toujours tout, essayait de faire parler Rogue sur la situation qu'il vivait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la salle sur demande, alors qu'il cherchait des toilettes, il avait placé une protection sur la salle, lui permettant de savoir qui l'utilisait et dans quel but. Cette protection lui permettait de savoir si des élèves l'utilisait à des fins maléfiques. Le reste du temps, il laissait les couples batifoler en paix et ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est de cette façon, qu'il y a 20, il avait découvert que Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger utilisaient cette salle tous les soirs jusqu'au couvre-feu.

Dans le passé, le jeune Rogue cachait très bien ses sentiments envers elle, mais dans le présent, Dumbledore trouvait qu'il avait du mal à gérer la situation. Il espérait que les souvenirs de la jeune fille provoqueraient des changements positifs chez son second protégé. Il avait constaté l'évolution dans le caractère du professeur de potions qui était passé de l'attitude d'un amoureux à celle de quelqu'un qui était complètement perdu.

* * *

N/A : un chapitre un peu moins long, je suis désolée. alors, ça vous plait toujours ou pas. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Noël apporte bien des choses_ donc quelques évolutions en perspective ! 


	8. Noel apporte bien des choses

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

* * *

**Note : **Désolée pour cette attente qui a été longue par rapport à d'habitude et en plus je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant car il n'est pas encore écrit alors que d'habitude j'en ai plusieurs d'avance. Mais je vais essayer de faire vite. Les idées sont là, il ne reste plus qu'a les écrire.

* * *

RAR :

Darky Angel : voilà enfin la suite, je sais que j'ai été longue par rapport à d'habitude et je m'en excuse. J'espères que ça te plaira. Kiss

Eldiablo : voilà enfin la suite. Kiss et merci

Always Hope : dans ce chapitre aussi, l'histoire évolue pas mal donc j'espères qu'il te plaira aussi. Kiss et merci

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espères qu'il en sera de même pour cette suite. Kiss

Keana : désolée pour l'attente, et j'espères que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent. Kiss

Isa-Syn : et oui, la cadence augmente… bonne lecture et merci

Superfan : tu rigole, moi je trouve pas que ta fic soit de la merde, je l'aime beaucoup et poste vite la suite. Kiss et merci

Kathy Magda : je suis contente que malgré le temps des maraudeurs, ma fic te plaise. Et j'espères que tu sera toujurs autant captivée après ce chapitre. Kiss

Marilou Lupin : voilà la suite, pour toi l'attente n'aura pas été très longue. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Pour les répercussions passé/présent, c'est ce qui plait à tout le monde et je suis fière de cette petite trouvaille. Dis moi si tu aime cette suite. Kiss et merci pour tes quatre reviews. lol . kiss

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Noël apporte bien des choses

Les vacances de Noël commençaient déjà et les deux amoureux étaient obligés de se séparer car Severus devait les passer au Manoir Malfoy tout comme Lucius. Ils savaient que ces quinze jours allaient leur paraître longs car ils ne pourraient pas se voir, ni même s'écrire, de peur que les Malfoy n'intercepte leur correspondance. Ils avaient donc passé leur dernière soirée de l'année, blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler de Noël, en comparant les coutumes sorcières et moldues. Le sujet n'était pas vraiment des plus intéressant, mais ils voulaient surtout profiter de la présence de l'autre. Comme la presque totalité de l'école, Severus partit le samedi matin avec le Poudlard Express et laissa Hermione avec ses amis.

A la grande joie d'Hermione, seul Peter était rentré chez lui pour la période de fête. En pensant à lui, la jeune fille se demanda s'il possédait déjà la marque des ténèbres, car elle ne savait quand il l'avait eut. James et Lily, qui filaient le parfait amour, avaient décidé de rester afin d'être ensemble et de profiter des vacances. Sirius, étant en froid avec sa famille, passait toujours les vacances dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et Rumus, voyant que tous les autres restaient, avaient décidé de faire de même.

Depuis l'attaque de Voldemort, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été complètement interdites, au grand damne des élèves qui ne pourraient pas faire leurs emplettes pour les cadeaux de Noël. Mais quand Hermione et Lily remontèrent dans leur dortoir, elles constatèrent que plusieurs magasines étaient posés sur leurs lits. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs et feuilletèrent les catalogues qui avaient été déposé par les Elfes de Maison.

« Décidément, Dumbledore pense toujours à tout. On va pouvoir commander nos cadeaux de Noël » Commenta Lily.

« Oui, il pense vraiment à tout » Renchérit Hermione en cachant la petite bourse de cuir qui était dissimulée sous la pile de magasine.

Le directeur lui avait encore fournit un peu d'argent afin qu'elle ne se sente pas honteuse de ne rien pouvoir offrir à ses amis. Il lui restait seulement les 5 gallions qu'elle n'avait pas dépensé le jour de son arrivé, mais la bourse en contenait 10 supplémentaire. Elle ne pourrait pas des cadeaux merveilleux, mais si elle s'arrangeait bien et trouvait une idée originale, elle aurait de quoi faire un cadeau à chacun des ses amis ainsi qu'à Severus.

Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de faire leurs commandes sans plus attendre et voulant garder la surprise pour les cadeaux, elles se cachèrent de la vue de l'autre grâce aux rideaux de leurs lits. Hermione trouva rapidement une idée et décida de commander la même chose pour tout le monde. Elle rédigea donc le bon de commande avec toutes les exigences qu'elle souhaitait et ses 15 gallions furent dépensé en totalité.

Une fois les commandes rédigées, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la volière afin d'envoyer leur bon de commande au plus vite. Les commandes magiques arrivaient toujours rapidement mais comme le lendemain était un dimanche, il faudrait attendre jusqu'au lundi pour recevoir les colis. Cette année là, Noël tombait un jeudi et Hermione espérait avoir assez de temps pour faire tous les ensorcellements qu'elle voulait faire sur les cadeaux de ses amis.

Le samedi après-midi et toute la journée du dimanche furent consacrée à l'apprentissage du procédé de transformation où Hermione et Lily progressèrent rapidement grâce à cet entraînement intensif. Etant toutes les deux de bonnes élèves, les choses avançaient beaucoup plus vite que prévu, ce qui vexa un peu leurs professeurs particuliers qui voyait qu'elles y arriveraient bien plus vite qu'eux. L'apprentissage fut d'ôtant plus facile pour elles car elles avaient lut tous les livres disponibles sur le sujet à la bibliothèque.

Les garçons qui avaient aussi passé leurs commandes rapidement, reçurent leurs colis en même temps que les filles. Le lundi matin fut donc consacré à l'emballage des cadeaux, sauf pour Hermione qui avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps que les autres. Celle-ci s'était enfermée dans la salle sur demande, qui était devenu un vrai refuge depuis qu'elle sortait avec Severus. Elle s'installa sur la grande table qu'elle avait fait apparaître avant d'entrer dans la salle et commença à déballer son colis.

Elle en sortit sept journaux intimes qui avaient tous la même taille, mais qui étaient d'apparence différente. Cinq d'entre eux étaient aux couleurs des Griffondors avec la couverture rouge et la tranche dorée et chacun était orné d'un nom avec une couleur différente. L'un portait le nom de Lily, écrit en vert ; le deuxième portait le nom de James, écrit en couleur noisette ; le troisième était au nom de Sirius, écrit en bleu ; celui de Rumus était écrit en jaune-doré ; et le dernier portait le nom d'Hermione écrit en violet. Hermione avait choisit les couleurs en fonction des yeux de chacun, sauf pour elle, où sa couleur était celle des yeux de Severus.

Les deux journaux restant étaient aux couleurs des Serpentards et portaient les noms des deux amoureux. Celui d'Hermione était toujours en violet, alors que celui de Severus était écrit en rouge à cause de la maison de la jeune fille. Elle passa pas mal de temps à effectuer plusieurs sorts sur ces cadeaux, puis elle les emballa en prenant soin d'écrire le nom de chacun sur les paquets.

Le jeudi arriva enfin, à la grande joie des maraudeurs et des deux jeunes filles qui allaient assister au repas de Noël avec les professeurs et la vingtaine d'élèves qui étaient également resté. Le repas fut somptueux et très copieux mais ne dura pas très longtemps à cause de la présence des plus jeunes. A vingt et une heures, les Griffondors regagnèrent leur tour où ils discutèrent un moment avant de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Lily qui se réveilla la première et qui sortit Hermione de son lit. Une pile de cadeaux était placée au pied de leurs lits et Lily expliqua à sa nouvelle amie, que chaque année, elle allait ouvrir ses cadeaux dans le dortoir des garçons. C'est donc en chemise de nuit et les bras chargés de paquet, qu'elles débarquèrent dans la chambre des garçons, qui eux dormaient toujours. Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé, ils s'installèrent tous par terre et déballèrent leurs cadeaux tels des enfants.

Hermione reçu, de la part de Lily, un livre sur les sortilèges de beauté qui comprenait un gros chapitre sur les différentes coiffures qu'elle pouvait faire avec sa baguette. La jeune fille lui avait expliqué qu'elle la voyait souvent se prendre la tête sa potion de lissage qui ne faisait pas effet très longtemps. Cette potion, ou plutôt lotion, était une invention d'Hermione qu'elle avait inventé mais la durée était trop courte et elle abîmais ses cheveux. Alors que dans le livre, elle découvrit une formule qui lui permettait de la lisser en un coup de baguette. Hermione réalisa à ce moment là, que malgré les heures qu'elle passait dans les livres, elle n'avait jamais cherché des sorts de beauté car ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais elle compris que ça lui serait vraiment utile et remercia chaleureusement Lily pour ce cadeau.

Rumus avait opté pour une nouvelle plume et des encres multicolores, tandis que Sirius, qui avait remarqué l'intérêt de la jeune fille pour les Elfes de maison, lui avait offert un livre qui retraçait leur histoire et leurs coutumes, intitulé _La vie des Elfes de maison_.

James, qui avait eut le même genre d'idée qu'Hermione, avait offert à tous ses amis une petite chevalière en or avec le G de Griffondor suivit de point représenté par un petit rubis. Les bagues prenaient la taille du doigt où elles étaient portées et celles des deux filles étaient plus discrètes que les autres. Elles avaient dut lui coûter une fortune, mais il avait expliqué qu'il avait les moyens et qu'il voulait marquer le coup pour leur dernière année.

Une fois tous les cadeaux déballés, Hermione se lança dans l'explication de ses cadeaux et sortit son propre journal.

« Ce ne sont pas des journaux intimes, mais plutôt une nouvelle façon de communiquer entre nous. Nos cinq cahiers sont reliés entre eux et chaque fois que quelqu'un écrira dedans, les autres pourrons le lire. Et si vous voulez écrire un message à une personne en particulier, il suffit de spécifier à qui s'adresse le message, et les autres ne pourrons pas le lire. J'ai attribué une couleur à chacun d'entre nous, afin de savoir qui écrit, et cette couleur est celle de votre prénom sur la couverture » Expliqua Hermione

« C'est une idée géniale, merci » Commenta Rumus, rapidement approuvé par les autres.

La fin de vacances se déroula sans encombre et deux jours avant la reprise des cours, Hermione et Lily, réussire enfin à se transformer en Animagus. Lily était une magnifique colombe blanche aux yeux verts, symbole de pureté. Hermione était persuadée qu'Harry ignorait ce détail sur sa mère et elle se demandait même si ce n'était pas sa présence qui avait modifié ce fait. La transformation d'Hermione était beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle de son amie car son animal était une licorne, également symbole de pureté. La soirée de la nouvelle année se passa comme celle de Noël, avec un repas somptueux et une discussion entre amis au coin du feu dans la salle commune des lions

Le soir du retour de Severus, Hermione était tout excitée car il lui avait manqué, mais en plus, elle voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle avait appris pendant son absence. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des cours d'Animagis avec les garçons, espérant lui faire la surprise. De plus, elle voulait également lui offrir son cadeau de Noël. Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande à la fin du repas, elle constata que son humeur était morose et qu'il semblait préoccupé : ce qui le faisait ressembler beaucoup plus à l'implacable professeur de potions qu'elle connaissait.

« Que ce passe t-il ? » Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

« J'ai appris quelque chose pendant mes vacances » Répondit vaguement Severus.

« Qu'as tu appris ? » Demanda t-elle en prenant les mains de Severus dans les siennes et en le regardant fixement.

« Quand mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils possédaient un Elfe de Maison, Pouky. Mais comme tous ses condisciples en services dans une grande famille, il est lié à vie aux Rogue. Donc, quand mes parents sont morts, il est devenu mon Elfe et m'a suivit chez les Malfoy. Visiblement. Mais durant les vacances, il m'a avoué qu'il savait comment mon père était mort et que c'était un certain Tom Jedusor qui l'avait tué pour une raison de pouvoir. Mon père était un sorcier très puissant et très craint » Expliqua Severus d'une voix blanche.

« _Alors c'est ça la raison qui l'a poussé à devenir mangemort, il va vouloir venger son père »_ Pensa Hermione.

« A quelle date se déroulera la cérémonie ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour lire en moi de cette façon. IL ne prend pas de serviteur qui sont encore à l'école » Répondit-il en appréhendant la réaction de la jeune fille qui avait visiblement compris ses intentions.

« Tu recevras donc la marque dès la fin de l'année. Tout comme Malfoy, Black, Lestrange et les deux autres, je supposes. » Affirma t-elle en se détournant de lui et en se plantant devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide.

« Je ne peux pas nier ne pas y avoir pensé, mais avec toi dans ma vie, je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort. Je sais que si je le faisait, je te perdrais et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'aime Hermione, de tout mon être. » Déclara t-il le plus sincèrement du monde en se plaçant devant elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il lui disait ses mots pour la première fois.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime » Répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux tant l'émotion était forte pour elle.

Jamais elle n'avais osé lui dire car elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la chose. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'amour jusqu'à maintenant et elle redoutait de lui faire peur en lui parlant de ses sentiments. Face à cette révélation, ils se regardèrent en souriant avant d'échanger un baiser encore plus chargé d'émotion qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus se sentit d'humeur plus légère et entreprit de changer de sujet.

« Et toi, tes vacances ont été bonnes ? » Lui demanda t-il

« Tu m'as énormément manqué mais j'ai passé mes vacances à travailler sur quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Regarde ! » Déclara t-elle avec un sourire fier.

Hermione se concentra un court instant avant de se transformer en une magnifique licorne sous l'œil ahurit de son petit ami.

« Whoa ! Tu es magnifique. Comment as-tu réussit ? » Demanda t-il émerveillé.

« J'ai eu l'aide de quelques amis pendant plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles j'ai travaillé avec acharnement. J'ai aussi lut tous les livres d la bibliothèque sur le sujet » Expliqua Hermione après avoir repris sa forme normale.

« Les maraudeurs, je suppose. » Murmura t-il avec dédain.

« Exact. Sinon, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » Elle sortit de son sac un paquet vert et argent et le lui tendit. « Joyeux Noël » Déclara t-elle d'un ton enjoué, bien décidée à passée une bonne soirée.

Une fois le paquet, elle lui expliqua l'utilité du carnet, qui leur permettait de communiquer entre eux à tout moment. Elle le rassura aussi en lui disant que personne, mis à part lui, ne pouvait lire le contenu. Pour les autres, ça ne serait qu'un journal vierge.

« Merci, c'est vraiment une excellente idée pour les moments où on ne peut pas se voir. Mais moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Déclara t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet qu'il venait sortir de sa poche.

La jeune fille déballa minutieusement le cadeau et tomba sur un écrin rectangulaire de couleur pourpre. Dans celui-ci, ce trouvait une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Sur la face extérieur, était gravé les mots _je t'aime_, tandis que sur l'autre face, se trouvaient leurs initiales. Emue, elle prit délicatement la chaîne entre ses doigts, le sourire aux lèvres, et leva des yeux remplis de larme de bonheur, vers Severus. Celui-ci lui pris la chaîne des mains, se plaça derrière elle et lui attacha autour du cou.

« Il est vraiment superbe, merci. Mon cadeau est vraiment minable à côté du tien » Murmura t'elle la voix chargée d'émotion alors qu'il se trouvait toujours derrière elle et qu'il déposait de petits baisers dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Ton cadeau est tout, sauf minable car il va nous permettre de communiquer à chaque instant. De plus, tu as dut passer beaucoup de temps à l'ensorceler et ce n'est pas la valeur qui compte. » Déclara t-il en la retournant par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en se collant contre le corps musclé du jeune homme. Elle porta ses mains à sa nuque et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux fins et soyeux tout en approfondissant le baiser. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, un peu surpris par tant de sensualité de la part de sa petite amie, puis passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Bien décidée à aller plus loin, Hermione entreprit de déboutonner sensuellement la chemise de Severus tout en frôlant sa peau. Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle écarta les pans de la chemise et posa ses mains sur son torse afin de la caresser doucement.. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos, il la souleva du sol et une fois qu'elle eut passé ses longues jambes autour de lui, il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé qui se trouvait en face du feu de cheminée.

Une fois allongés l'un sur l'autre, Hermione en dessous de Severus, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tout en s'effeuillant mutuellement. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas très sûrs à cause du manque d'expérience, mais ils étaient chargés de désir. Le fait de se trouver sur un canapé, et non un lit, les gênaient un peu dans leurs mouvements, mais du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, le canapé en question se transforma justement en lit. Quand Severus constata ce fait, il se décolla de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans celui couleur miel d'Hermione.

« Hermione, tu es sûre de … » Commença t-il avant d'être coupé par le doigt d'Hermione qui venait de se poser sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire.

« Chut, je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix chargée de désir avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Se laissant convaincre par ses dernières paroles, il entreprit de l'embrasser au creux de la nuque en remontant derrière son oreille, endroit qu'il savait très sensible chez elle. Une fois totalement dévêtus, ils se caressèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment avant de passer à l'étape suivant. Severus commença à entrer en elle avec douceur et quand il sentit qu'elle se contractait en dessous de lui à cause de la douleur, il s'arrêta un instant. Une fois qu'elle fut détendue, il recommença sa progression et commença à aller et venir doucement en elle.

La douleur d'Hermione avait rapidement fait place à un plaisir qui ne faisait que croître grâce à la douceur de son partenaire. Elle n'était plus capable de penser autre chose qu'à ce jeune homme qui lui donnait un plaisir tellement intense. Echangeant caresses et baisers, ils continuèrent à faire l'amour un long moment avant que d'atteindre l'orgasme au même instant, en gémissant le prénom de leur partenaire. Severus se laissa tombée sur elle en continuant à faire de léger mouvement, puis il s'arrêta complètement avant d'échanger un dernier baiser avec celle qui considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Hermione se dégagea et s'allongea contre le corps haletant et moite de Severus qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir proche de lui alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans un sommeil profond après s'être murmuré une dernière fois qu'ils s'aimaient.

.1998 (Janvier)

En ce début d'année, Severus Rogue se réveilla avec une érection plus que douloureuse et un nouveau souvenir qui le fit rougir. Il se souvenait avoir fait l'amour avec la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux dans le passé et en plus elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

« _Elle m'aime et nous avons fait l'amour. C'est à moi qu'elle a donné sa virginité » _Pensa t-il, heureux, mais ce sentiment de bonheur s'atténua vite. « _Enfin non, c'est lui qu'elle aime et non moi, même si nous sommes la même personne » _Pensa t-il amèrement.

Mais malgré cette constatation, la joie qu'il ressentait pris vite le dessus sur sa déception et il repensa à ce moment magique qu'il avait passé avec Elle. Face à ce merveilleux souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de se toucher afin de soulager ce désir qui lui tiraillait le bas du ventre. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Mais quand il passa devant le miroir, il remarqua qu'un sourire idiot ornait son visage. Se voir sourire lui fit une drôle d'impression et il remarqua à quel point il avait changé depuis qu'Elle était dans le passé. Certes, son teint était plus lumineux parce que désormais, il prenais un peu plus de temps pour se préparer le matin. Mais il remarqua aussi que le fait de ne plus autant faire la grimace à longueur de journée, avait comme effacé les quelques rides de la quarantaine qui étaient apparue au coin de la bouche et des yeux.

Une fois qu'il eut pris une longue douche, Severus se dirigea, d'un pas toujours aussi léger, vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuné et, ensuite, de commencer cette nouvelle journée de cours. Cette journée allait lui semblait bien longue car la seule chose qu'il attendait, était de se coucher afin de rêver de nouveau d'Elle.

* * *

.1978 (Janvier - Février)

Severus fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin et il en profita pour contempler le bel ange qui dormait dans ses bras. Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie, et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais aussi parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Hermione se réveilla à son tour, elle adressa un sourire radieux à son petit ami qui l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Il était seulement six heures du matin et les cours commençait à neuf heures. Ils décidèrent de profiter l'un de l'autre encore un petit quart d'heure avant de se séparer pour retourner dans leurs salles communes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et les deux tourtereaux étaient de plus en plus heureux alors que le mois de février pointait le bout de son nez. Ils continuaient de se voir aussi souvent et profitaient des week-end pour dormire ensemble et faire l'amour pendant que Lily couvrait son amie sur ses escapades nocturnes auprès des maraudeurs.

Hermione ne pensait presque plus à son présent, mis à part quand elle se souvenait avec nostalgie de ses deux meilleurs amis et à ses parents. A force de se dire que son Severus n'avait rien avoir avec Rogue, elle avait finit par oublier complètement qu'elle le connaissait dans son époque. De toute façon, un rendez-vous avec son directeur avait anéantit ses derniers espoirs de rentrer un jour dans son temps. Dumbledore avait effectué des recherche dans tous les livres qu'il avait à sa disposition ainsi qu'au Département des Mystères où il avait espéré trouver quelque chose qui aurait put aider sa jeune étudiante. Elle avait donc décidé de vivre sa vie au jour le jour et d'en profiter tout en continuant à faire attention de ne pas modifier le futur, comme elle l'avait promis à son directeur lors de ce dernier entretient.

* * *

.1998 (Février)

Tous les Griffondors avaient accepté la demande d'Harry et Ron qui consistait à remplacer Hermione en lui faisant honneur, tout en permettant à leur maison de reprendre une bonne place pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Et grâce à leur effort commun, ils avaient réussit à remonter en première place et devançaient maintenant les Serpentards d'un vingtaine de points. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins répartis les matières en fonction des facilités de chacun. Neville avait donc hérité de la botanique, Harry des Défenses contre les forces du Mal et Ron se donnait beaucoup de mal pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Bizarrement, personne ne se chargeait du cour de potion, puisque de toute façon, Rogue ne donnait jamais de point. Le cour d'Histoire de la Magie n'eut guère plus de succès puisque presque personne ne possédait cette matière et de toute façon, le professeur fantôme n'accordait jamais d'attention à ce qui ce passait dans sa salle de classe. Lavande et Parvarti s'étaient bien sûr tout de suite proposé pour la divination, leur matière de prédilection. Dean et Seamus, qui étaient plutôt bon en Métamorphose essayaient toujours de se surpassé afin de récolter quelques points également. Les autres élèves s'étaient répartit dans les matières restantes et Ginny avaient convaincu les sixièmes années de prendre exemple sur leurs aînés.

Les professeurs avaient bien remarqué le manège des Griffondors et beaucoup étaient fières de cette réaction, en particulier McGonagall, leur directrice de maison.

Harry, Ron et Neville avaient continué leur recherche pour aider à trouver un moyen pour ramener Hermione et Harry pensait avoir enfin trouver quelque chose en ce début de février. Mais le problème était qu'ils ne pouvait pas appliquer leur découverte seuls car leur expérience dans ce domaine n'était pas assez avancée, surtout celle de Ron et Neville, pour qui elle était vraiment inexistante. Harry savait que seule une personne était assez calée dans se domaine et malgré son appréhension, il décida d'aller trouver le professeur Rogue qui risquait de l'incendier pour avoir été dans la réserve sans autorisation. A la fin d'un cours de Potion, il resta donc dans la salle et une fois que tout le monde fut sortit, il s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue, un livre à la main.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, alors que vous devriez être sortit ? » Demanda sarcastiquement le professeur de potion qui malgré sa bonne humeur, ne pouvait toujours pas voir Potter en peinture.

« Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen d'aider Hermione, mais si cette idée est bonne, vous seul pouvait y parvenir » Déclara Harry en lui tendant son livre.

Celui-ci était intitulé _Les procédés interdits_ et regroupait toutes les formules, sorts, potions et procédés magiques qui avaient été interdits au cours des siècle par le ministère de la magie. Ils n'expliquaient pas comment les pratiquer mais seulement les dangers qu'ils provoquaient et les raisons de leurs interdiction. On y trouvait entre autre les sorts impardonnables ou les philtres d'amour.

Intéressé au plus haut point par le sort de celle qui lui donnait de si beau souvenir, Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lui demander d'où le livre provenait. De toute façon, connaissait Potter, il se doutait que celui-ci provenait de la réserve et qu'aux vues de l'état de nervosité dans lequel le Griffondor se trouvait, il n'avait pas obtenu d'autorisation pour y pénétrer. Il ouvrit donc le livre à la page marquée par un bout de parchemin sans faire de commentaire et en lu le contenu. Après avoir rapidement survolé la page, il reporta son attention sur Harry qui attendait sa réaction.

« Je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne vous garantis rien car il faut que je me documente avant. Mas je vous préviendrais en cas de réussite. » Assura t-il d'une voix calme qui surpris Harry.

« Merci professeur » Déclara le jeune homme soulagé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Au fait… » Commença Rogue alors qu'Harry s'arrêtait, près à recevoir une retenue ou des points en moins.

« 50 points pour Griffondor, … en **plus**. Maintenant dehors, j'ai du travail.»

Harry sortit de la salle alors qu'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Non seulement, Rogue n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais en plus, il lui donnait des points, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pour aucun Griffondor et encore moins pour le fil de son pire ennemi.

« _Qu'arrive t'il à Rogue pour qu'il soit transformé de cette façon ?_ » Se demanda t-il alors qu'il regagnait sa salle commune afin de raconter son entrevue à ses deux amis.

* * *

N/A : Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Les choses ont encore pas mal progressé et j'espères que cette histoire plaira toujours.

Alors, une idée de ce que contient le livre qu'Harry a remit à Rogue ?


	9. Les procédés interdits

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

* * *

**Note : **Je viens de boucler ce chapitre et il est trois heure du mat, alors j'espères que vous l'aimerais car je me suis donné du mal. En plus, c'est le plus long car il fait 10 pages dans word !

* * *

RAR :

Kathy Magda : pour les journaux, tu aura la réponse dans le prochain chapitre, mais leur utilité n'est pas aussi complexe que ça. Mais les deux d'hermione ne servirons pas à la même chose… et oui, ils l'ont fait, mais ! en tout cas, tu voulais qu'hermione et bien tu ne vas être deçue… Pour la solution miracle, c'est pareil c'est dans ce chapitre. Biz et merci de me lire.

Moony.62 : voilà enfin la suite qui j'espères te plaira. Kiss et merci

Superfan : c kan k'elle revient ? et bien c'est dans ce chapitre ! bonne lecture. Kiss

Me : tu vas savoir ce que contient le livre de harry ! et bien d'autre chose aussi, j'espères que tu aimeras.

Isa-Syn : Pour Remus, désolée, je me disait bien qui avait quelque chose qui collait pas mais j'ai eu la flemme de chercher. Je vais toujours une boulette dans le genre : comme Padma Patil chez les Serpentards au lieu des Serdaigles ; ou un Terry Boot Mère d'un petit garçon alors que c'est lui même un mec. La honte ! en tout cas, voilà la suite . kiss et merci

Keana : et oui, elle va enfin revenir ! kiss et merci

Eldiablo : voilà le contenu du livre mais ce n'est pas l'histoire de bibi le lapin chez les dursley ! kiss et merci

Marilou Lupin : voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Kiss et merci

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les procédés interdits

.1998

Une fois qu'Harry fut sortit du bureau de son professeur de potion, celui-ci se replongea dans le livre que le jeune homme venait de lui apporter.

_La Legillimancie Intérieure _

_La Legillimancie, découverte en 1478 par le célèbre Tom Felton, permet de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Afin de contrer la Legillimancie, Felton découvrit également l'Occlumentie, qui permet de fermer et protéger son esprit contre les intrusions. Deux siècles plus tard, en 1659, un sorcier du nom de Grunnion Alberic aurait découvert par hasard que l'on pouvait se lancer le sort Legilimens à soit même en utilisant un miroir. C'est donc à son moment qu'a été découvert la Legillimancie Intérieure qui permet à une personne de se plonger dans ses propres pensées et souvenir. Son procédé fut donc utilisé pendant des années afin de permettre aux sorciers de s'entraîner à lancer ce sort. Mais en 1936, le puissant mage noir Grindelwald à découvert que la Legillimancie Intérieure lui permettait également de se plonger tellement profondément dans ses souvenirs qu'il pouvait les modifier. Ce fut grâce à cette méthode qu'il parvint à obtenir autant de pouvoir car il parvenait à réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises lors de son ascension au pouvoir._

_C'est à cause des dangers qu'elle pouvait engendrer que la Legillimancie Intérieure à été interdite en 1945, soit juste après la chute de Grindelward. Bla bla bla… _

Rogue savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se procurer de livre lui permettant de savoir comment procéder pour utiliser ce dérivé de la Legillimancie mais il espérait pouvoir y arriver seul. Il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement s'il voulait faire interagire son lui passé qui se trouvait avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester longtemps là-bas, il fallait juste qu'il fasse comprendre à Hermione que l'ingrédient qui l'avait conduit dans le passé était une plume de Phénix. Une fois qu'elle connaîtrait ce fait, elle pourrait reproduire la potion et revenir, en espérant que la potion ne l'envoie pas encore 20 ans plus loin au lieu de la faire revenir.

L'ancien Mangemort ne savait plus quoi penser car il y avait maintenant de grandes chances pour qu'elle rentre. Comment allait-il réagir en la revoyant ? Et elle ? Quels sentiments éprouvait-il à son égard ? Il l'avait aimé dans le passé, mais l'aimait-il encore ? Bien qu'il connaissait la réponse à cette dernière question, il refusait de se l'avouer. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle en même temps que son lui passé, puisqu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments que celui-ci. Ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de son être, était qu'elle revienne et qu'ils reprennent là où tout se serait arrêté.

Mais deux choses le désespéraient au plus haut point : déjà, il n'aurait bientôt plus aucun souvenir dans lesquels son lui passé se trouverait en compagnie de la douce Griffondor, mais en plus, une fois qu'elle serait de retour, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Pendant les quinze jours qui suivirent, Severus Rogue passa tout son temps libre à s'entraîner à l'art complexe de la Legillimancie Intérieure. La première partie était simple car il suffisait de se lancer le sort par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir sur lequel il ricochait. Lors d'une utilisation normale du sort Legellimens, le lanceur de sort devait fixer l'autre dans les yeux afin d'y 'lire' les souvenir ; le miroir permettait donc, en plus de renvoyer le sort, de se fixer soit même. Au début, il revoyait les souvenirs qu'Hermione lui avait fait vivre dans le passé et avait pris un grand plaisir de revoir certaines scènes encore et encore.

Puis, à force de concentration, il avait réussit à accéder à des nouveaux souvenirs où il se trouvait encore avec elle. Le lendemain de la première fois où il avait réussit cet exploit, il avait compris qu'il réussissait à accéder au moment exact qu'Hermione modifiait 20 ans auparavant. Il avait donc persisté et se laissait aller à vivre certains moment quasiment au même moment que les deux autres ; sauf qu'il y avait 20 ans d'écart. Il assistait tel un personnage omniscient à des scènes de discussion, de câlins, de baisers, et parfois même plus. Après quelques jours de cette douce torture, où il oubliait souvent le but de cette action, il avait réussit à prendre pour quelques minutes le contrôle de son lui passé.

* * *

.1978

Hermione et Severus se trouvaient, comme à leur habitude, dans la salle sur demande et parlaient du dernier cours de potion tout en s'embrassant de temps à autre. Soudain, le jeune homme, qui se trouvait confortablement installé sur le canapé, se figea et son visage se durcit petit à petit alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Sa petite amie remarqua immédiatement le changement et lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais il ne lui répondait pas et se prit la tête entre les mains, comme si une violente migraine était apparue. Hermione commença à paniquer et essaya de le secouer un peu afin qu'il lui parle ou qu'il ouvre au moins les yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, afin d'aller chercher de l'aide, il sembla se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux, qui au grand étonnement d'Hermione étaient noirs.

« Miss-je-sais-tout » Aboya soudain Severus, en utilisant une voix qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendue depuis quelques mois.

« … Pro… Professeur Rogue ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix paniquée, tout en se mettant à une distance respectable de lui.

« L'ingrédient qui à été rajouté dans votre potion est une plume de Phénix. Vous **_devez_** revenir dans le présent afin de ne pas changer encore plus de chose que vous n'en avez déjà changer » Lui ordonna t-il avant de refermer les yeux et de s'avachir sur le dossier du canapé, comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie.

Hermione, blanche comme un linge, acquiesça de la tête, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Beaucoup de question se bousculaient dans sa tête car elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas halluciné et si elle venait bien d'entendre son professeur de potion lui parler par l'intermédiaire du Severus du passé. De plus, comment avait-il put prendre le contrôle du corps de son lui passé et lui faire passer ce message. Une plume de phénix, c'était donc à cause de ça qu'elle était dans le passé, mais comment était-elle entrée en contact avec sa potion. Puis Hermione se rappela de la chute qu'avait fait son ami Neville juste avant que la potion n'explose et en déduisit que sa légendaire maladresse avait encore faire des ravages. La jeune fille, en bonne élève studieuse qu'elle était, savait parfaitement que les plumes de Phénix n'étaient pas utilisées dans l'art des potions, à cause de leurs instabilités.

Alors que le jeune Griffondor était perdue dans ses pensés, Severus commença à se remettre de son entrevue interne avec une personne qu'il avait l'impression de connaître et que bizarrement Hermione avait appelé « Professeur Rogue ».

« Hermione ? » Murmura t-il en la sortant de ses pensées. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda t-il.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Demanda Hermione en espérant que ce soit le cas afin de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

« Je me souviens que j'ai ressentis une intrusion dans ma tête et que cette personne à prit le contrôle de mon corps afin de te faire passer un message. Mais je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit moi-même, juste que tu as appelé ton interlocuteur, enfin moi, professeur Rogue et je ne comprends pas » Voulu savoir Severus.

« Très bien, la personne qui est entrée dans ta tête est mon professeur de potion et il m'a dit que je devais rentrer » Expliqua Hermione.

« Tu vas partir ? » Demanda Severus complètement sous le choc face à cette révélation, oubliant pour tant ce qui venait de se produire.

« Oui, je t'en avais parlé. Depuis le temps, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mais _il_ vient de me donner le moyen de le faire et je _dois_ rentrer. Je n'ai pas le choix car ma présence ici n'est pas vraiment _normale_. Crois-moi, si je pouvais rester, je le ferais car je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi, mais ma place n'est pas ici. » Expliqua Hermione en pleurant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois partir. N'y a t-il aucun moyen pour que tu puisses rester ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix triste en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Non, je n'ai pas le droit de rester » Continua à pleurer Hermione.

Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Severus se posait beaucoup de question, qu'il avait essayé d'oublié afin de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il vivait avec elle. D'où venait-elle ? Qui été le _professeur_ Rogue ? Que lui avait-il dit ? Pourquoi sa présence ici était dangereuse ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rester près de lui ? Beaucoup de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Hermione, de son côté, savait qu'elle devait partir, même si son cœur la poussait à rester. Mais une des seules phrases qu'avait dit Rogue lui revenait sans cesses en mémoire : _Vous devez revenir dans le présent afin de ne pas changer encore plus de chose que vous n'en avez déjà changer_. Ce qui voulait dire que sa présence ici avait déjà changer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Si des choses avaient changé, ça voulais dire que ces actions ici avaient des incidences dans le présent. Donc son professeur devait savoir qu'elle sortait avec lui dans le passé. Quels étaient donc les changements dont il parlait ? Avait-elle changé quelque chose dans la vie de son professeur de potion ? Ou ces changements étaient-ils d'ordre plus général.

« Je pourrais venir avec toi ? » Demanda Severus, la voix pleine d'espoir, en sortant Hermione de ses propres pensées

« … Si seulement tu pouvais » Commença rêveusement la jeune fille en parlant plus pour elle-même, que pour lui. « Mais c'est impossible, les conséquences de ta présence _chez moi_ seraient encore pires que celles de la mienne ici. » Déclara mystérieusement Hermione à un Severus qui ne comprenait strictement rien.

« _Si jamais, il venait dans le futur, et disparaissait par la même occasion de cette époque, cela engendrerait de véritable catastrophe. Il ne deviendrait donc pas Mangemort, et encore moins espion ; ce qui signifie que tous les renseignements qui à obtenu pour l'ordre ne leur serait jamais connu. Donc beaucoup d'attaque ne pourrait pas être éviter, certains plan de Voldy arriveraient à leur terme et beaucoup de personne perdrait sûrement la vie. Y compris Harry puisque qu'en première année, Rogue lui a sauvé la vie en essayant de l'empêcher de tomber de son balai lors d'un match de Quidditch. A cette époque, j'étais persuadée que c'était lui qui essayait de le faire tomber alors que c'était Quirrell. »_ Pensa Hermione

« Alors tu vas m'abandonner comme ça ? Sans me dire où tu vas ? Sans que je sache si je te reverrais un jour ? Notre histoire n'a donc aucune importance à tes yeux pour que tu y accordes si peu d'importance. Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aimes, je vois que je me suis bien trompé. » Déclara d'une voix où la colère était à peine contenue, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

« Bien sûr que je t'aimes, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : que je reste ou que tu viennes avec moi les circonstances seraient dramatiques et des dizaines de personnes risquerait de mourir, toi y compris. » Expliqua calmement Hermione avant que sa voix ne se brise sur les derniers mots à cause d'un nouveau sanglot.

Cette déclaration sembla calmer Severus d'un seul coup, il venait de prendre conscience à quel point la situation était dangereuse pour elle, pour lui et visiblement pour beaucoup d'autre. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait vraiment, mais il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de responsable et de réfléchit, donc la situation était vraiment grave pour elle et il ne devait pas en douter.

« Quand devras-tu partir ? » Demanda t-il, la voix nouée, mais par les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir et non par la colère.

« Je ne sais pas, dans quelques jours, je supposes car j'ai encore quelques détails à régler avant de partir » Répondit-elle.

« La saint Valentin est dans trois jours, tu pourrais au moins rester jusque là ? J'ai vraiment envie de la passer avec toi et de profiter un maximum de ta présence jusqu'à ton départ » Affirma Severus d'un ton résigné.

« D'accord, je partirais au matin du 15 » Décida Hermione.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis 'Professeur Rogue' tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Severus qui venait de se souvenir de ce détail.

«… » Hermione ne trouva rien à dire.

« D'accord. Encore une chose que tu ne peux pas me dire. Je supposes que tu ne peux pas me dire non-plus ce qu'il ta dit exactement ?» Déclara tristement le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée, pour moi aussi c'est difficile de te cacher tant de chose, mais tu avais dis que tu ne chercherais pas à savoir. » Se justifia Hermione en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.

« Je sais » Soupira t-il avant de se reprendre. « Nous sommes vendredi soir et il ne nous reste plus que trois jours. Je voudrais qu'on les passe ici sans se quitter pour profiter au maximum du temps qu'il nous reste. Je ne veux pas aller en cours lundi et que tu dormes ici, avec moi, pour les quatre nuits restantes. S'il te plais, je veux rester avec toi le plus possible » Supplia t-il presque.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant à sa proposition. Elle avait quelques détails à régler avant de partir et il fallait qu'elle parle au directeur afin de le prévenir mais rien ne l'empêchait de rester avec lui. Comme chaque vendredi soir, ils s'étaient retrouvé avant le repas, profitant de l'entraînement de Quidditch des Griffondors.

« On va descendre manger dans la grande salle car je dois faire mes adieux à mes amis. Ensuite, je récupérerais mes affaires dans mon dortoir et j'irais prévenir Dumbledore. Dès que j'aurais fini, je te rejoindrais ici. Ça te vas ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

« Oui, j'en profiterais pour prendre quelques affaires également de façon à ne pas avoir à ressortir et je trouverais une excuse pour les Serpentards. » Acquiesça Severus.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent le cœur lourd et chacun partit dans une direction opposée après avoir échangé un baiser furtif. Severus se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards afin des récupérer quelques affaires qu'il réduisit et mis dans une de ses poches avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. De son côté Hermione était allée directement manger et avait rejoint ses amis à qui elle devait annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle.

« J'aimerais que nous mangions assez rapidement si ça ne vous dérange pas car j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et je voudrais en profiter pendant que tout le monde est ici » Déclara Hermione en essayant de ne pas paraître abattue.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Lily qui avait bien remarqué le trouble de son amie.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vous expliquerez tout à l'heure. » Répondit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille afin de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Comme Hermione l'avait demandé, les autres mangèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune des Griffondors, y compris Peter, au grand malheur d'Hermione. Heureusement, tous les autres élèves de leur maison étaient encore dans la grande salle et Hermione pouvait parler librement.

« Qu'avais tu a nous dire de si important ? » Demanda James intrigué.

« Et bien… euh… Dumbledore à réussit à retrouver de la famille à moi et ils veulent que je revienne aux Etats-Unis au plus vite. Donc je voulais vous faire mes adieux car je vais devoir partir ce soir. Je tenais à vous dire que je vous aimes tous énormément et que grâce à vous, j'ai réussit à surmonter ce qui m'était arrivé. Je voulais aussi vous dire que jamais je ne vous oublierais. » Expliqua Hermione d'une voix triste.

« Tu vas nous quitter ? » Demanda Sirius complètement surpris.

« Mais c'est si soudain ! » Renchérit Remus.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me rendre dans le bureau du directeur d'où je dois prendre un portoloin qui m'emmènera dans ma famille » Mentit Hermione.

« Tu vas nous manquer, j'espères que l'on se reverra un jour. » Déclara Lily alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Vous aussi vous allez me manquer mais je suis certaine que je reverrais certain d'entre vous dans quelques années. » Déclara t-elle en pensant à Remus, Sirius et malheureusement Peter. « Je vais aller préparer mes affaires » Continua t-elle en montant vers le dortoir des filles.

« Je viens t'aider. » Affirma Lily en montant à sa suite.

« Tu as prévenu Severus ? » Demanda doucement la jeune fille une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la chambre.

« Oui, et en fait, je ne pars pas tout de suite car on voudrait passer un dernier moment ensemble avant que je parte. Je n'ai rien dis à cause des garçons. J'espères que tu ne m'en veux pas de faire comme si je partais ce soir aux yeux des autres. » Voulu savoir Hermione en ayant peur de blesser son amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais la même chose. Ça doit être difficile pour toi de le quitter » Déclara Lily d'une voix compatissante.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Assura Hermione avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de son amie.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu dois partir aussi vite. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? » Demanda doucement Lily en essayant de calmer l'autre jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée Lily » Déclara sincèrement Hermione et fixant les yeux vert de Lily qui lui étaient si familiers.

« Ce n'est rien, à chacun ses secrets. Allé, je vais t'aider à faire tes affaires. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Ca va aller vite, je n'ai pas grand chose » Déclara Hermione en souriant et en prenant deux grands sacs en papier qui se trouvait dans son armoire.

Dans le premier sac, elle mit ses vêtements ainsi que ses affaires scolaires alors que dans l'autre, elle plaça ses deux journaux qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Severus et les maraudeurs ainsi que les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël. Elle ficela les deux paquets qu'elle réduisit avant de les mettre dans sa poche et descendit avec Lily dans la salle commune où James, Sirius et Remus l'attendaient pour lui dire adieu. Visiblement Peter avait eut la bonne idée de s'éclipser. Hermione se dirigea en premier vers Remus qu'elle pris un peu à part pour lui dire au revoir.

« J'ai vraiment été heureuse de te connaître et je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois être fort » Déclara t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras avant de lui faire une bise et de se diriger vers Sirius.

« Toi aussi j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance dans ses circonstances. Saches que certaines épreuves sont difficiles à passer, mais garde toujours espoir car un jour on aura besoin de toi » Poursuivit t-elle en répétant les même gestes qu'avec Remus. Puis elle se dirigea vers James et Lily.

« J'aurais tellement aimé vous parler plus et vous en dire autant sur moi que j'en sais maintenant sur vous. Vous ne devez jamais oublier que l'amour est plus fort que tout, y compris le mage noir » Déclara t-elle très sérieusement en les fixant tour à tour.

Après une étreinte amicale et chargée de tristesse, elle s'adressa à ses quatre amis.

« La vie est difficile et le plus dur reste à venir mais un jour la paix reviendra et vous y aurez contribué. Je sais que mes paroles peuvent vous paraître bizarre mais un jour vous comprendrez. Profitez bien de la vie car elle courte » Termina t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Nous aussi on à été heureux de te connaître, Hermione. Tu nous manqueras. » Affirma James qui fut approuvé par les trois autres.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais leur adressa un sourire avant de franchir le trou du tableau. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau du directeur à qui elle devait expliquer la situation. Celui-ci ne fut pas surpris de sa visite et elle ne s'en étonna pas. Il savait toujours tout et le prouvait encore une fois.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger. » Déclara t-il en l'invitant à prendre un siège.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Je suis venue vous dire que je sais comment rentrer chez moi et que j'ai déjà fait mes adieux à mes amis. Mais… » Commença t-elle avant d'être coupée par le directeur.

« Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que Monsieur Rogue est sortit bien vite de la grande salle tout à l'heure. » Affirma t-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Décidément on ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher » Déclara la jeune fille en rougissant.

« C'est exact, j'ai en effet remarqué que la salle sur demande servait beaucoup ses derniers temps. Quand avez-vous l'intention de partir ? » Demanda t-il plus sérieusement.

« Mardi matin, une fois que les cours seront commencés, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention » L'informa t-elle.

« Très bien, je ferais un mot pour le jeune Severus car je supposes qu'il n'assistera pas aux cours de lundi. Sinon, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pour votre départ ? » Demanda t-il encore.

« Oui, j'aurais besoin d'une potion de Vériseratum qui est la potion qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici. J'aurais aussi besoin d'une plume de phénix car c'est l'ingrédient qui aurait transformé ma potion en potion de temps, et enfin, je pense qu'une chenille morte devrait me permettre de repartir dans le bon sens. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Pourquoi une chenille morte ? » Demanda t-il, surpris par cette partie de la requête.

« La chenille morte est un ingrédient utilisé dans la confection de la potion de Ratatinage et c'est cette ingrédient qui permet aux cellules de faire un retour en arrière. Donc dans mon cas, elle me permettra de retourner dans mon temps et non de m'envoyer encore 20 ans plus loin » Expliqua la jeune Griffondor qui avait étudié la question en chemin.

« Votre intelligence est vraiment remarquable. Je tiendrais tout ça à votre disposition mardi matin à l'infirmerie, qui est l'endroit le plus propice pour votre réapparition dans votre temps. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et sachez que dès mon retour, je vous rembourserais tout l'argent que je vous dois » Répondit Hermione.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, cet argent provient de l'école et non de ma bourse personnelle. Il existe une sorte de réserve financière pour les élèves en difficulté et vous conveniez parfaitement à ce critère. Maintenant, filez et profiter bien de vos derniers jours ici. » Conseilla t-il.

« Merci encore et bonne soirée professeur » Ajouta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Dites à votre jeune ami de venir me trouver mardi matin avant d'aller en cours, pour que je lui remette un mot d'excuse. Passez une bonne saint valentin. » Acheva t-il en fermant la porte derrière la jeune sorcière.

Une fois sortie du bureau du directeur, Hermione emprunta un passage secret qui la rapprocha de la salle sur demande en lui permettant de ne pas être vue par les autres élèves. Dés qu'elle fut au niveau de la salle en question, elle remarqua que Severus l'attendait devant afin qu'ils puissent accéder à la même salle. Ils entrèrent sans un mot et la jeune fille constata qu'il avait fait changer leur habituel lieu de rencontre. La salle sur demande ressemblait désormais à un petit appartement tut confort avec une grande pièce principale comprenant un coin cuisine, ainsi qu'une porte supplémentaire qu'Hermione supposa être celle d'une salle de bain.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique, vu que nous ne devons pas sortir pendant trois jours » Expliqua t-il.

« C'est une excellente idée » Lui répondit-elle en posant ses sacs dans le coin chambre.

Le week-end passa bien trop vite au goût des amoureux qui passèrent leur temps à parler, s'embrasser, faire l'amour ou à rester simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire, juste à profiter des derniers instants. Le lundi matin, jour de la fête des amoureux, Severus réveilla la jeune fille en lui apportant le petit déjeuné au lit ainsi qu'une rose.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, il lui offrit le cadeau qu'il lui réservait depuis presque un mois. La jeune fille fut vraiment mal à l'aise car elle n'avait rien pour lui à cause de son manque d'argent. Severus lui expliqua que ça n'avait pas d'importance car de toute façon, pour lui, rien que le fait de l'avoir auprès de lui était chaque jour le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Hermione ouvrit donc la boite qu'il lui tendait et découvrit une superbe gourmette où son nom apparaissait, encadré d'un petit lion et d'un petit serpent, symboles de leurs maisons respective.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme les deux jours précédents, sauf que cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas, préférant rester enlacés tout en se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre pendant des heures. Mais juste avant l'aube, Severus tenta sa dernière chance de la faire rester auprès de lui. Il sortit un second écrin de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione qui le regardait étonnée.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de te la donner maintenant mais aux vues des derniers évènements, je tente le tout pour le tout. Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda t-il sérieusement en ouvrant le boite dans laquelle se trouvait un anneau en or orné d'un petit diamant.

La jeune fille en question faillit s'évanouir tant le choc et l'émotion furent grands et c'est en pleurant encore qu'elle lui répondit.

« J'aurais tellement aimé te dire oui mais tu sais que c'est impossible et je que je ne peux pas accepter »

« Je sais, mais je voulais essayer car tu es la femme de vie et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de te perdre » Expliqua t-il. « Mais garde la quand même, et si tu ne veux pas la porter au doigt, tu peux toujours la passer dans ta chaîne, en souvenir de moi. J'espères que tu ne m'oubliera pas et qu'un jour prochain, nous nous reverrons. » Acheva t-il alors qu'il essayait de contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Un jour, nous nous reverrons, mais les circonstances seront alors bien différentes. Saches que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier car tu es mon seul et unique amour. Essaye de ne pas trop me haïr » Plaida t-elle.

« Jamais je ne pourrais haïr celle qui m'a fait découvrir tant de chose. »

Les adieux furent difficiles pour tous les deux mais ils finirent par se séparer aux alentours de neuf heure et demie, alors que tout le monde était en cours. Severus se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et la gargouille cracha une enveloppe à son nom quand il se planta devant elle. A l'intérieur, il trouva un parchemin expliquant que son absence durant la journée du lundi et le mardi matin était personnelle mais justifiée.

De son côté, Hermione se rendit à l'infirmerie où elle trouva Dumbledore ainsi que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle ajouta la chenille à sa potion et se plaça sur le lit avant d'incorporer la plume qui vit exploser la potion. Comme la première fois, elle s'en retrouva couverte et sombra dans l'inconscience sous le regard inquiet du directeur qui se tenait à quelques distances afin de ne pas recevoir de projection. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il la fit disparaître.

* * *

.1998

En ce jeudi 15 février, les Griffondors et Serpentards de septième années se trouvaient en cours de potion avec un Severus Rogue particulièrement morose et calme. Mais alors qu'il arpentait l'allée centrale, il s'écroula au sol, pris d'une vision du passé des plus violente ainsi que d'une souffrance morale inimaginable. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que cette vision était la dernière mise à jour de ses souvenirs, et que la douleur était celle qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Il se releva difficilement, sous le regard choqué de ses élèves qu'il congédia pour le reste du cours.

« Messieurs Potter et Weasley » Appela t-il avant que les deux concernés ne quittent la pièce.

« Oui » Demandèrent-ils.

« Je crois que quelqu'un vous attend à l'infirmerie » Déclara t-il.

Les deux jeunes homme le fixèrent avec des yeux rond avant d'échanger un regard et de filer dans la direction indiquée où il trouvèrent une Hermione allongée paisiblement sur le premier lit, en train de dormir. Le premier réflexe de Ron fut d'aller l'infirmière alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers elle en tremblant. Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas longue à arriver et elle examina rapidement sa patiente avant de signaler à ses deux amis que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Mais elle leur demanda de sortir pendant qu'elle l'auscultait plus en détail, et leur conseilla d'aller quérir le directeur, mais celui-ci se trouvait déjà derrière la porte.

Quand Hermione se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle se sentait bien mais assez fatiguée à cause de sa nuit blanche. L'infirmière vint tout de suite la voir afin de lui apporter les dernières nouvelle avant de faire entrer ses amis qui attendaient toujours devant la porte.

« Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Juste un peu fatiguée, mais sinon, ça va » Répondit-elle.

« Je vous ai fait un bilan de santé complet et celui-ci n'a rien révélé d'anormal. Mais vous êtes enceinte» L'informa Pomfresh.

* * *

N/A : Alors ce chapitre ? Hermione est enfin rentrée et en plus elle viens d'apprendre une sacrée nouvelle ! J'espères que ça vous a plus ! 


	10. Un enfant ?

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

**

* * *

Disclamer : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient**

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**Note : **Encore un chapitre de bouclé et celui là est encore plus long que les autres puisqu'il fait 13 pages sans les RAR ! un vrai exploit pour moi ! par contre je ne sais pas combien je bais encore faire de chapitre. pas beaucoup, je penses

* * *

RAR :

Céline : La voilà, la suite, j'ai eu pitié de vous pauvres lecteurs !

Ipikou : merci d'avoir pris un petit moment et bonne lecture pour cette suite. Kiss

Superfan : je ne sais pas si les chapitres sont de plus en plus passionants mais, en tout cas, ils sont de plus en plus long ! Et Hermione n'était pas dans le coma, pendant tout ce temps, si tu relis le chapitre 2 : une potion qui tourne mal, tu constatera qu'elle disparaît complètement, ce n'est pas seulement son esprit qui part dans le passé. Bisous

Demoness Lange : merci pour ton petit message, court mais explicite. Je suis contente que tu aime et bonne lecture pour la suite. Kiss

Les maraudeuses : je vois que tu es très enthousiaste, alors bonne lecture. Kiss

Marie Snape : voilà la suite et je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Tessy : je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, malgré les a priori que tu a sur les voyage dans le temps. J'espères que la suite te plaira aussi. Kiss

Choopsie : merci d'aimer cette histoire qui je l'espère continuera à te plaire. Kiss

Hermy : je ne vais pas la stopper, ne t'inquiète, je vais tout faire pour la finir, même si je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera. Mais il ne devrai pas en rester beaucoup. Sinon, tu pourra le re-constater, mais j'aime bien couper méchamment à lafin des chapitre. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Me : je sais que c'est pas gentil de ma part de couper un chapitre comme ça mais j'aime bien laissé du suspense ! et en plus, je recommence à la fin de celui-là. Kiss et merci

Estelle01 : merci pour ta gentille review et les compliments. Kiss

Isa-Syn : ce chapitre ne t'avancera pas beaucoup sur la réaction de Sevy mais un peu quand même ! kiss

Marina : la réaction de Rogue ? pas tout de suite, enfin presque ! kiss

Marilou Lupin : niveau réactions, y'aura pas grand chose, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, mais la fin de celui là laisse une petite idée ! kiss

Diaboline : merci beaucoup d'aimer cette histoire. Kiss et bonne lecture

Keana : tu es la seule à avoir relevé pour le petit clin d'œil à Tom Felton ! lol. Les choses se complique un peu à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espères que tu va aimer ! kiss

Eldiablo : et si je peux couper comme ça, et en plus, je vais réitérer à la fin de celui-là. Kiss

Darky Angel : pour connaître les réaction de sevy, lis ce chapitre et tu en connaîtra certaine ! kiss

Moony.62 : et oui, elle est enceinte, y'en à qui y avais pensé ! et tu vas pouvoir connaître la réaction de sevy ! kiss

Kathy magda : pour les yeux, ça va venir ! merci pour ton message, kiss et bonne lecture

Aurelia : voilà la suite avec quelque réponses. kiss

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un enfant ?

Hermione qui venait de rentrer du passé, se trouvait à l'infirmerie, complètement sous le choc de ce que madame Pomfresh venait de lui apprendre.

« Enceinte ? Vous en êtes certaine ? » Demanda t-elle complètement ahuris.

« Les tests sont formels, vous êtes enceinte de sept semaines » Lui déclara l'infirmière.

« _Sept semaines… ça remonte donc à Noël, le jour de notre première fois et la seule fois où nous n'avons pas pensé à faire un sort de contraception. Mais pourtant… »_ Pensa Hermione avant de continuer à haute voix.

« Pourtant j'ai eu mes règles le mois dernier » Affirma la jeune fille.

« Ca arrive quelques fois, surtout lors du premier mois. Par contre votre grossesse est particulière à cause de votre voyage dans le passé, et j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir toutes les semaines pour un bilan ou dès que quelque chose ne va pas » Lui conseilla Pomfresh.

« Oui » Répondit Hermione encre sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Bien, vos amis veulent vous voir. C'est eux qui m'ont prévenu de votre arrivé et ils attendent depuis plus d'une heure. Je leur laisse dix minutes et après je veux que vous preniez cette potion de sommeil afin de vous reposer » Expliqua t-elle en lui tendant une fiole avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de laisser entrer Harry et Ron.

« Hermione » Crièrent les garçons en se jetant sur elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

« … m'étouffes… » Réussit à articuler la jeune fille en question.

« Oups ! Désolé » S'excusa Ron en s'écartant et en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille, à sa droite

« Tu nous as tellement manqué » Renchérit Harry en prenant place à sa gauche.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué » Assura Hermione à son tour.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Ron

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est pour cette raison que PomPom ne veut pas que vous restiez longtemps et qu'elle m'a donné ça à prendre » Expliqua t-elle en désignant la potion de sommeil.

« Tu… tu as vu mes parents, là-bas ? » Demanda Harry, la voix remplie d'émotion.

« Oui, j'étais amie avec les maraudeurs et j'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter sur eux » Lui assura Hermione en souriant tendrement.

« Dès que tu iras mieux, Harry va te harceler de question » Se moqua gentiment Ron.

« Au fait, comment avez-vous su que j'étais revenu ? L'infirmière m'a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez prévenu de mon arrivée. » Voulu savoir la revenante.

« En fait, on était en cours de potion quand Rogue à eut une sorte de malaise. Après, il a congédié tout le monde et nous a retenus tous les deux afin de nous conseiller d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie car quelqu'un nous y attendait » Expliqua Harry.

« On est sortit en vitesse pour vérifier, mais maintenant que j'y pense, comment a t-il su que tu serais là ? » Demanda Ron autant pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« C'est peut-être à cause de la Legillimencie Intérieure. » Proposa Harry d'un air songeur.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de Legillimencie ? » Demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Il est temps de partir, les garçons, afin que votre jeune amie se repose » Intervint la voie de Pomfresh depuis la porte.

« On reparlera de tout ça quand tu sortiras» Déclara Harry en sortant, Ron sur les talons.

« Maintenant, buvez votre potion de sommeil et reposez-vous » Lui ordonna gentiment l'infirmière.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ce soir, je pense, mais seulement si vous vous reposez » Insista Pomfresh

Hermione acquiesça, enfila la blouse d'hôpital que l'infirmière lui avait posé sur son lit et plia ses affaires qu'elle posa sur une chaise avant se coucher et d'avaler la fameuse potion. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop penser à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre car la potion fit effet rapidement, et elle se retrouva en train de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

De son côté, Rogue était retourné dans ses appartements qu'il arpentait en se demandant s'il devait aller voir la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Quand il avait prévenu les deux amis d'Hermione, il avait eut envie de les suivre, mais il n'avait osé et avait préféré annuler son cours de l'après-midi afin d'éviter que les élèves ne voient son état de stresse avancé. Il savait que la fille de ses rêves, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, était enfin dans le même endroit que lui, mais il n'osait pas aller la voir. Il se demandait si elle allait bien et il n'osait pas non plus aller voir Potter afin de le lui demander. Comment celui-ci aurait-il réagit en se rendant compte que le froid directeur des Serpentards s'inquiétait pour une Griffondor. Déjà qu'il avait accordé 5O points à leur maison lorsque Potter lui avait montré le livre, mais fallait pas pousser.

Severus décida donc d'attendre le prochain cour de potion avec les septièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard afin de voir comment la jeune fille se comportait en sa présence. Il espérait pouvoir lire quelque chose de significatif dans son regard qui lui permettrait d'être fixé sur les intentions d'Hermione à son égard. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le regard comme vingt ans auparavant, mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela se produise. Par contre, il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui accorde pas un regard d'indifférence totale qui lui prouverait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme celui qu'il était pas avant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être qu'il pourrait la séduire une nouvelle fois en se comportant comme dans le passé. Après tout, elle avait craqué une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle aimait sincèrement son lui passé. La seule ombre au tableau était que seul endroit où il pouvait la voir était sa salle de classe, la grande salle, ou encore au détour d'un couloir : soit des lieux où il n'aurait pas était bon pour un professeur de draguer une élève.

Quand Hermione sortie de son sommeil, il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi, et elle mourait de faim. Madame Pomfresh lui apporta une collation puis l'autorisa à sortir en lui demandant de passer voir le directeur afin de lui donner de ses nouvelles, mais surtout de l'informer de sa grossesse. La jeune fille repassa ses vêtements et sortit après avoir vérifier que ses affaires se trouvaient toujours dans ses poches. Et c'est anxieuse qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur où celui-ci l'accueillit très gentiment, comme à habitude.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir de retour parmi nous, Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Et bien, physiquement, je me porte bien. Mais je me sens un peu perdue. » Avoua la jeune fille.

« Il est vrai que le décalage horaire est important, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas cela qui vous perturbe. Vous devez être inquiète par rapport à notre cher professeur de potion. N'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« C'est exact. Je suis amoureuse du Severus âgé de 17 ans mais ils sont une seule et même personne et je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant. De plus, je suis certaine qu'il va m'en vouloir pour ce qui c'est passé. » Se confia Hermione à la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se le permettre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en veille, après tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et puis, Severus à bien changé depuis votre départ » Déclara t-il mystérieusement.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Vous verrez ! » Continua t-il avec cette lueur malicieuse qui le caractérisait si souvent.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon seul problème » Lâcha Hermione dans un murmure.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » L'interrogea t-il.

« J'attends un enfant de lui » Avoua t-elle en baissant, manquant par la même occasion le sourire ravi de son directeur.

« Oh ! Vous avez l'intention de le garder ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. » Voulu t-il savoir.

« Oui, je ne pourrais jamais tuer un être humain, aussi petit soit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment approprié à cause des études mais je n'accoucherais qu'en septembre, et j'espère pouvoir cacher ma grossesse jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Enfin, si vous accepter que je termine mon année dans ses conditions ? » Demanda t-elle en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être l'exclure.

« Il est hors de question que vous arrêtiez à cause de ça. Par contre, quand vous parlez de cacher votre grossesse, vous incluez Severus ou pas ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de lui dire, il est tellement différent du Severus que je connais, enfin, que j'ai connu. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé à cause des épreuves qu'il a dut traverser au cours de sa vie, mais n'oubliez pas que le Severus Rogue que vous avez connu, il y a 20 ans existe toujours, il faut juste creuser un peu pour le trouver. En tout, cas, n'oubliez pas qu'il est le père et qu'il a le droit de savoir. Mais sachez que je ne lui dirai rien, car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire » Expliqua t-il.

« Merci, professeur. »

« Je voulais aussi vous demander si vous vouliez reprendre votre poste de préfète en chef ? J'avais désigné une Serdaigle pour vous remplacer, mais elle sait que ce n'est que provisoire. Donc si vous voulez reprendre votre poste, il est à vous. Sinon, si vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer à cause de votre état, je comprendrais parfaitement » Lui proposa le directeur.

« Je préfère reprendre mon poste et je me sens capable de l'assumer. De plus, le fait d'avoir une chambre individuelle me permettra de cacher mon état plus longtemps. Lavande et Parvarti ont toujours l'œil et elles ne manqueraient pas de remarquer les changements qui vont bientôt s'opérer en moi. Par contre, si j'ai une remplaçante, où sont mes affaires ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Dobby s'est chargé de les ranger et de les mettre de côté en attendant votre retour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais lui demander de les remettre en place et vous retrouverez votre chambre telle qu'elle était avant votre départ. En ce qui concerne votre remplaçante, je vais lui expliquer la situation afin qu'elle libère la place dès ce soir » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Par contre, professeur, je voulais savoir si les élèves savent que je reviens du passé ? » Demanda la rouge et or.

« J'allais justement y venir. Le jour de votre disparition, nous vous avons cherché et donc, tout le monde savait que vous aviez mystérieusement disparu. Mais le lendemain matin, le professeur Rogue et moi-même nous sommes rendu compte que vous étiez dans le passé. Nous avons donc raconté qu'on vous avait retrouvé dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard, le seul endroit qui n'avait pas été fouillé, mais que vous étiez amnésique et vous rentriez chez vos parents jusqu'au moment où la mémoire vous reviendrait. Les seules personnes qui connaissent la véritable histoire sont messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat, les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Filtwik, Remus Lupin, Hagrid ainsi que moi-même. Enuméra le directeur.

« Pourquoi tant de personne sont au courrant et comment avez-vous sut que je me trouvais dans le passé ? » S'étonna Hermione.

« Nous avons jugé nécessaire de prévenir vos amis et c'est eux qui en ont parlé à Monsieur Londubat, avec mon accord, car celui-ci culpabilisait de votre disparition. En ce qui concerne les autre personne, ce sont ceux qui vous connaisse et qui avait des contacts avec vous dans le passé. Votre voyage n'a pas été sans conséquences pour ces personnes et moi-même car nos mémoire se sont mise à jour à chaque fois que vous interveniez dans le passé. Les plus touchés par ses rêves-souvenirs Remus, puisque vous étiez amie avec lui ; le professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle vous avez en cour ; et bien sûr Severus. Les deux autres professeurs, Hagrid et moi n'avons pas souvent rêvé du passé puisque nous vous avions peut vu à cette époque » L'informa le directeur.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à dire car elle prenait conscience que Rogue savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui dans le passé.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous le préciser, mais personne ne doit apprendre l'existence de cette potion qui permet de voyager dans le temps car si elle tombait dans les mains de Voldemort, ce serait un vrai désastre pour nous. Vous comprenez ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Je comprend, ne vous en faites pas, je serais discrète. » Confirma Hermione.

« Bien, je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il s'occupe de vos affaires ainsi que de celles de Miss Turpin et je la préviendrais quand elle sortira de cours. Le mot de passe de votre salle commune n'a pas changé et vous pouvez vous y rendre en attendant qu'il ait terminé. J'annoncerais votre retour au repas de ce soir. » La congédia le directeur.

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites, et avez fait pour moi, et pour m'avoir écouté » Le remercia la jeune Griffondor.

« Ce n'est rien, et si vous avez besoin de parler de votre situation, n'hésiter pas à venir me voir car je suppose que vous allez avoir du mal à vous confier à vos amis. Le stresse ne serait pas bon pour vous » La conseilla t-il.

Une fois son entrevue terminée, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune des préfet en chef qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, mis à part quelques affaire scolaire qui traînaient sur la table de travail et qui devaient appartenir à Malfoy. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Dobby pour tout remettre en place et elle put enfin retrouver sa chambre, telle qu'elle l'avait, comme lui avait prédit Dumbledore. Le jeune femme profita donc du temps qu'il lui restait pour déballer les affaire qu'elle avait rapporter du passé, soit des vêtements, des affaires scolaires, une seconde baguette et les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël. Elle mit de côté son carnet rouge et le paquet de photo, qu'elle avait prévu de donner à Harry.

Une fois que tout eut trouvé une place, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et commença à réfléchir sur sa situation. Elle était enceinte de Severus Rogue et elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à son professeur de potion, bien que techniquement, ce ne soit pas lui le père. Mais, comme le lui avait dit le directeur, il était concerné et il avait le droit de savoir qu'il allait être père. Elle pensa qu'elle aviserait en fonction de la réaction du concerné lorsqu'elle le croiserait la prochaine fois lors du prochain cours de potion. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle ne savait même pas quel jour on était et que par conséquent, elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait ce cours

De plus, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se débrouiller une fois sortie de l'école car elle ne pourrait pas travailler afin de gagner sa vie avant un long moment. Il lui faudrait donc retourner chez ses parents à qui il fallait absolument qu'elle annonce la nouvelle au plus car elle se voyait mal arriver devant eux, le jour du retour à la gare, avec un ventre qui serait sûrement gros comme un ballon. Elle savait qu'un enfant coûtait cher à élever et ça la gênait de devoir imposer cette charge financière à ses parents, bien qu'ils ne soient pas pauvres.

Aux alentours de six heures, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la salle commune et en déduisit que son homologue venait de rentrer. Elle hésita un instant avant de se montrer, puis décida de sortir afin de savoir s'il savait qu'elle était revenu. Mais dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de sa porte, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas, car Malfoy lâcha tous ses livres en la voyant et ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » Déclara t-elle, amusée face à sa réaction.

« Gr… Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» Lui demanda t-il incrédule.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui était amnésique ! Aurais-tu oublié qui est la préfète en chef, cette année ? » S'amusa t-elle encore en oubliant pour un temps ce qui la tracassait tant.

« Tu reprends ton poste ? » Continua t-il d'un ton déçu, sans relever le sarcasme.

« Et oui, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi pour toute l'année. Mais tu préférais sûrement la présence de Lisa Turpin plutôt que celle du Sang de Bourbe dans mon genre » Lâcha t-elle, sans pour autant en être vexée. Après tout c'était Malfoy.

« Je te le fais pas dire » Murmura t-il d'un ton abattu.

« Toujours aussi sympa » Répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle était bien heureuse de le voir si déçu.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas le fait que tu reviennes qui me dérange mais le fait que Lisa retourne dans son dortoir. » Avoua t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

« Tu te sens bien, Malfoy ? Tu viens de t'excuser auprès d'une Sang de Bourbe et en plus, tu dis que ma présence ne te dérange pas. » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« Je sais que mon comportement doit te paraître étrange mais depuis que tu es partie, je vis avec Lisa et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Nous sortons ensemble, en cachette, depuis presque deux mois et ma vision des choses à complètement changé grâce à elle. Elle m'a fait ouvrir les yeux et depuis, je me suis un peu calmé par rapport aux autres, y compris tes amis » Lui expliqua le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? » Voulu t-elle savoir.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, déjà, Lisa m'a fait comprendre que le sang n'avait aucune importance. Ensuite, si j'ai pus changer, c'est aussi grâce à toi car tu as tué mon père et donc tu m'as libéré de son emprise. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai réalisé que je te devais une fière chandelle mais j'avais simplement décidé de te laisser tranquille, mais elle m'a fait réaliser que je te devais bien plus que ça et c'est pour cette raison que je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi pour tout ce que je t'ai dis aux cours des six dernières années. De plus, si on doit partager les même appartements pendant les mois qui restent, ça sera plus facile si on se parle normalement. » Continua le jeune blond.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te faire confiance, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est que ta petite amie a vraiment une bonne influence sur toi. Et pour en revenir au sujet principal, si tu veux continuer à voir Lisa dans ta chambre, je ne dirais rien » Répondit-elle.

« Toi, Hermione Granger, me laisserais enfreindre le règlement sans rien dire ? » Demanda t-il surpris et peu taquin.

« Et oui, que veux-tu, il n'y a pas que toi qui ai changé durant ces quelques mois » Renchérit-elle.

« Merci…Hermione » Hésita t-il.

« De rien, Drago. Bon, je te laisse, je dois faire mon entrée dans la grande salle et affronter les regards curieux des autres » Déclara t-elle en sortant par le portrait.

« Bonne chance » Lui lança t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement en pensant qu'il pourrais voir librement sa petite amie dans leurs appartements sans que cela dérange sa colocataire.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la grande salle en pensant que la trêve entre elle et Drago lui permettrait de passer des moments tranquilles dans sa salle commune sans avoir à se préoccuper de lui. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment certaine de ses bonnes intentions, mais elle lui laissait une chance de prouver ses dires. Quand elle arriva au niveau des portes de la grande salle, elle hésita un instant puis poussa les battants. Dumbledore fut le premier à la voir et il se leva afin d'annoncer son retour.

« Chers élèves, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais vous annoncer Miss Granger est de retour parmi nous. Chacun connaît la raison de son absence et je vous prierez donc de ne pas l'accabler de question sur ce sujet. Je tiens également à préciser qu'elle reprend dès aujourd'hui sont poste de préfète en chef et que sa remplaçante, Miss Turpin reprend son poste de préfète des Serdaigles. Merci et bon appétit. » Les informa le directeur.

Dés que le directeur eut mentionné le nom d'Hermione, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et une fois qu'il eut terminé son petit discourt, tous les élèves applaudirent le retour de leur préfète. Hermione leur adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de prendre sa place habituelle auprès de ses amis. Une fois assise, elle tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs mais n'y trouva son professeur de Potion et ressentit une pointe de déception. Elle se demanda alors, si malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées pour lui, elle pouvait encore l'aimer. Mais elle savait que la question ne se posait pas puisque de toutes façons, il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que tous les Griffondors lui posaient des questions jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui passe une main devant les yeux.

« Poudlard à Hermione. Poudlard appel Hermione ! » Se moqua t-il.

« Hein ? … Oh, Désolée ! » S'excusa la jeune femme en redescendant sur terre.

« Tout le monde te demande de tes nouvelles. » Lui chuchota le jeune homme.

Hermione reporta alors complètement son attention sur ses camarades de maison et leur raconta qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais qu'elle avait passé quelques mois chez elle et que la mémoire lui était revenue au fur et à mesure. Tous les Griffondors furent heureux de constater qu'elle allait bien et la conversation dériva sur les changements qui avaient eut lieu durant son absence.

La rouge appris donc que tous les Griffondors lui avaient fait honneur en son absence en gagnant le plus de point possible et en se retrouvant maintenant en tête pour la coupe des quatre maison grâce au dernier match de quidditch qui les avait opposé aux Serdaigles qu'ils avaient gagné haut la main. Ils lui apprirent aussi que Malfoy s'était considérablement calmé depuis quelques mois et qu'il ne faisait plus chier personne. Cette nouvelle confirma donc à Hermione que son homologue avait véritablement changé, mais comme il lui avait dit que sa relation avec Lisa Turpin, était secrète, elle n'en dit rien et le garda pour elle. Puis la conversation dériva sur une autre personne qui avait beaucoup changé et Hermione s'y intéressa beaucoup plus.

« Mais celui qui a le plus changé reste Rogue.» Expliqua Ginny.

« En quoi a t-il changé ? » Voulu savoir Hermione en essayant de ne paraître aussi intéressée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

« Déjà, il se lave les cheveux et son visage paraît plus jeune. De plus il est beaucoup moins méchant qu'avant envers les autres maisons. Par exemple, juste après Noël, il nous a paru presque joyeux, c'est pour dire à quel point il a changé. » Déclara Ginny alors qu'Hermione rougissait au souvenir de cette période.

« Et à quoi est dut ce changement selon vous ? » Demanda innocemment la jeune femme après avoir repris contenance.

« Au début, on a pensé à une femme, mais on ne le voit jamais sortir du château. Mais peut-être qu'il a une relation avec une de nos professeurs. Les rumeurs vont bon train, ainsi que les paris sur la futur madame Rogue » Affirma Harry en rigolant.

« Les suppositions vont de Sinistra à Pomfresh en passant par McGonagall et Chourave, mais celle qui remporte le plus de voix, c'est Trelawney. Bien que personne ne sache si c'est elle qui descend de sa tour, ou lui qui sort de ses cachots » L'informa Ron.

Hermione essaya de ne pas afficher une mine dégoûter en imaginant son Severus avec la folle de Trelawney. Mais à peine avait-elle pensé ça, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle le considérait encore comme Son Severus. De plus, quand Harry avait parlé de la futur madame Rogue, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son cou, et plus précisément à la bague qu'il lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'elle avait passé dans sa chaîne avec le pendentif en forme de cœur qu'elle gardait caché sous sa robe de sorcière.

Le jeune sorcière se demandait également si le changement de ce cher Rogue était dut à elle ou à une relation avec une femme de Poudlard comme le prétendaient ses amis. Cette pensé lui fit mal au cœur car elle espérait que ce soit grâce à elle, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour elle de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu en quittant le passé. Finalement, il ne lui en voulait peut-être pas pour ce qui s'était passé.

« _Faut pas trop rêver non-plus !_ » Pensa t-elle alors que tout le monde se levait en vue de quitter la grande salle.

Harry et Ron traînèrent leur amie en direction de la salle sur demande en vue de savoir enfin ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé. Mais Hermione, qui avait remarqué que Neville restait à l'écart, décida de l'emmener avec eux. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable et elle voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ginny, qui s'était sentie mise à l'écart depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie demanda si elle pouvait les suivre. Hermione répondit immédiatement positivement, mais elle remarqua que les garçons avaient l'air gênés, et elle compris qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mise au courant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sympas de leurs parts. Une fois arrivés, tous les cinq, à destination, Hermione se tourna vers les garçons avec un air de reproche et de colère.

« Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit où j'étais ? » Demanda t-elle furieuse alors que Ginny ne comprenait pas.

« Dumbledore nous avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne car s'était dangereux si ça arrivait aux oreilles de Voldemort » Plaida Harry en réalisant leur erreur.

« Et depuis quand vous respectez le règlement ! De plus, ne me dite pas que vous ne lui faite pas confiance. Vous croyez qu'elle est une mangemorte, peut-être ? » Eclata t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais on n'y a pas pensé, c'est tout » Continua Ron, un peu surpris par cette saute d'humeur de la part de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. C'est trop tard maintenant mais vous pourriez m'expliquer parce que je comprends rien. Où étais-tu ? » Tempéra la jeune rouquine.

« Je suis partit dans le passé à cause d'une potion qui a mal tournée. Je me suis retrouvée en classe avec les Maraudeurs » Expliqua Hermione sous l'œil ahurit de son interlocutrice.

« Et tout ça par ma faute » Lâcha Neville dans un murmure coupable.

« Neville, c'était un accident et tu n'as fait exprès de faire tomber cette plume de phénix dans ma potion. De plus, je suis sûre que tu ignorais ces propriétés, sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas prise avec toi. De toute façon, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, et même au contraire car ça m'a permis de rencontrer les parents de Harry et de lui rapporter quelques souvenirs » Le rassura Hermione.

« Je suis quand même désolé, mais content que tu ne m'en veuille pas » Répondit Neville.

« Des souvenirs ? » Demanda Harry impatient de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je vais déjà vous raconter mon voyage et après, je te montrerais ce que j'ai ramener. Ça sera ta punition pour n'avoir rien dit à Ginny. Tu devras attendre. » Le taquina Hermione avant de commencer son récit.

Elle commença par son arrivé à l'infirmerie, sa rencontre avec James qu'elle avait pris pour Harry, ce qui fit sourire le concerné, puis elle enchaîna avec sa rencontre avec le directeur et l'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle passa brièvement sur les évènements de l'année ainsi que sur les professeur mais s'attarda sur sa rencontre avec Voldemort, ses altercations avec le Trio Noir et évita complètement le sujet de Severus Rogue. Par contre, elle s'attarda longtemps sur sa vie au côté des maraudeurs et de Lily en leur parlant du comportement et des habitudes de chacun. Son récit captiva tout le monde, surtout Harry qui en apprenait plus sur ses parents en une soirée que dans toute sa vie. A la fin de son récit, Ginny posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis, presque, le début du récit.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était la plume de phénix qu'il fallait ajouter à la potion pour revenir ? »

« Euh …, je me trouvait avec Rogue et il a eut comme une absence, puis notre cher professeur de potion m'a parlé par l'intermédiaire de son lui passé et m'a dit pour la plume. Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas comment il a fait ça » Avoua la jeune fille.

Harry se lança alors et raconta comment il avait trouvé le livre et pourquoi il l'avait apporter à Rogue. Il lui expliqua aussi ce qu'était la Legillimencie Intérieure et lui dit que le professeur en question lui avait même donné des points pour cette trouvaille alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une punition. Hermione paru surprise mais son comportement passa sur le fait qu'il était vraiment surprenant que Rogue donne des points. Mais sa surprise était tout autre car elle se demandait s'il avait fait ça parce qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne. Mais elle se demanda pourquoi. Etait-ce parce que le fait qu'elle sorte avec lui dans le passé lui déplaisait beaucoup ou alors parce qu'il craignait qu'elle change des choses importantes dans le futur. Ou alors, solution qu'elle aurait aimé croire, il voulait qu'elle revienne pour la voir, ou l'avoir, lui.

« Au fait, le Rogue du passé n'a pas posé de question après ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et que faisais-tu avec lui ? » Enchaîna Ginny.

« Nous étions partenaire en potion et avions un devoir à faire ensemble. Et il ne se souvenait pas de l'intrusion de l'autre Rogue dans son esprit, donc, je n'ai pas eut de problème. » Mentit Hermione, incapable de leur dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Severus.

Hermione termina son histoire et sortit de sa poche le petit carnet rouge et les photos qu'elle tendit à Harry. Elle avait lancé un sort au carnet qui laissait maintenant voir les messages de tout le monde, même ceux qui n'auraient pas dut y apparaître. Quand elle avait eut cette idée de cadeau, elle avait pensé qu'Harry aurait aimé en récupérer un et elle s'était donc arranger pour que si elle rentrait un jour, il puisse voir tout ce que ses parents et son parrain y avait écrit. Harry pris ses objets somme s'ils étaient en verre ou le bien les objets les plus précieux au monde. En tout cas, pour lui, ça l'était. La jeune fille lui expliqua alors l'utilité du journal, puis elle commenta chaque photo.

« Au fait, on est quel jour ? Parce que quand j'ai quitté l'année 1978, on était mardi, mais je doute qu'on soit le même jour ici. » Demanda Hermione, qui se posait la question depuis son retour.

« On est vendredi. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas avoir tout le week-end pour tu remettre de ton expédition » L'informa Ron.

« Et surtout pour vérifier où vous en êtes dans le programme afin de savoir si je n'ai rien manqué » Compléta Hermione.

« Tu ne changeras jamais » Affirma Harry d'un ton dramatique.

Après une effusion de câlin entre Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, et une effusion d'excuse de la part de Neville qui s'en voulait toujours et qui n'avait presque rien dit de la soirée, les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets en chef, afin de raccompagner Hermione à bon port. Ils avait peur qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois et ils lui recommandèrent de faire attention à Malfoy, mais elle se sentait sereine par rapport à lui, sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi.

Une fois à l'intérieure de ses appartements, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne et décida d'aller se coucher sans plus attendre. Fatiguée par sa journée mouvementée, elle s'endormie dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller et rêva du Severus Rogue qu'elle avait laissé dans le passé.

La première chose qu'elle fit le lendemain matin en se réveillant fut d'aller vomir tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les dents et pris une douche, tout en réfléchissant.

« _A croire que les nausées sont psychologiques. Je n'ai jamais vomit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et maintenant que je connais mon état, ça commence. J'ai bien fait de conserver mon statut de préfète en chef, sinon les filles de ma chambre auraient vite compris ce que j'ai. Par contre, j'espères que Malfoy ne se doutera de rien. Enfin, tant que personne ne sait qui est le père, ça devrait aller. » _Pensa t-elle.

Le reste du week-end se déroula bien, mis à part les nausée du dimanche matin que Drago remarqua, tout comme il avait remarqué celle de la veille, mais il ne dit rien, pensant que ça ne le regardait pas. Elle passa le reste de son temps avec ses amis à la bibliothèque afin de comparer discrètement ses cours du passé avec ceux de ses amis et de compléter ses notes.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune fille qui anticipait le cours de potion qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même avec un certain Severus Rogue. Mais, ce matin là, avant de se rendre à son cours de métamorphose, elle se dépêcha de se préparer afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion anti-nausée, puisque qu'elle avait encore vomie ce matin là.

Quand elle quitta Madame Pomfresh, la jeune fille était assez inquiète car les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment bonne, de plus elle devait prendre une potion infecte toutes les deux heures en plus de la potion qu'elle avait demandé. Elle dut prendre la fameuse potion en plein cour, mais personne ne le remarqua.

Lorsque le cours de potion arriva, Hermione avait une boule d'angoisse au niveau de l'estomac et elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas encore lui jouer des tours. Elle fut une des dernières à entrer dans la salle de classe et elle pris place à la dernière table afin de se retrouver au fond de la salle. Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit ses affaires alors qu'elle n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers son professeur.

Quand Severus la vit entrer dans sa salle de classe, son cœur manqua un battement et il sut à cet instant précis, qu'il ferrait tout pour la récupérer car il l'aimait. Il remarqua aussi à quel point elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. De plus, il était inhabituel de sa part de se mettre au fond de la classe et il espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui à cause de leurs vingt ans d'écart et de son caractère. Il décida donc de ne pas faire de remarque sur son retour et lança ses élèves sur la confection de la potion Poussos et retourna à son bureau, tout en couvant discrètement du regard celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Une fois la liste des ingrédients affichée au tableau, Hermione se rendit, comme tous les autres élèves, dans le fond de la salle afin de récupérer les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Puis elle regagna sa place, les yeux toujours baissés, afin de commencer sa potion. Au bout de dix minutes, elle pris son courage à deux mains et se décida à lever les yeux vers son professeur qui avait l'air plongé dans la correction de quelconques copies d'élèves. Elle remarqua alors à quel point il avait changé pendant les mois où elle était partit. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à son Severus car ses cheveux paraissaient, en effet, propre et soyeux, comme vingt ans auparavant. De plus son visage avait l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de ride et semblait beaucoup plus lumineux et peut-être même plus joyeux. Mais, alors qu'elle continuait sa contemplation, il leva les yeux vers elle et elle croisa ce regard noir qui brillait d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais à cette époque, mais seulement quand ils était ensemble dans le passé.

« _Peut-être qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi, en tout cas je l'espères, car même s'il à maintenant vingt ans de plus que moi, je l'aime toujours autant. Et il faut absolument que je fasse des recherche sur le changement de couleur des yeux. » _Pensa la jeune fille.

Pleine d'espoir et rougissante, la jeune fille baissa les yeux avant qu'il ne voit son trouble, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait suffit pour réchauffer le cœur du professeur qui pensait maintenant qu'il avait vraiment une chance de la reconquérir.

« _Tu sera de nouveau à moi, Hermione Granger. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse m'échapper encore une fois. » _Pensa Severus avant de se lever et de commencer à arpenter entre les tables.

Une fois arrivé au niveau d'Hermione, qui selon lui avait bien fait de se placer au fond de la classe, il ralentit l'allure et se plaça derrière elle. Doucement, sans la brusquer, et sans que personne ne le remarque, il posa une main gauche sur son épaule et l'autre sur la main de la jeune fille qui touillait la potion, afin d'accompagner son mouvement. Il sentit la jeune fille frissonner de plaisir à son contact, et en fut ravi. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il s'enhardit en déplaçant légèrement la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule, en la faisant glissant vers la peau nue de sa nuque qu'il caressa tendrement. La jeune femme, qu'il avait vu se tendre à son approche, se détendit sous ses doigt habile et il sut qu'elle retenait un soupir de soulagement. Ne volant pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, il lâcha la main qui remuait la potion, s'attarda un peu sur sa nuque et retourna vers son bureau avec l'intention de lui demander à la fin du cours en prétextant vouloir savoir où elle en était dans son rattrapage des cours de potion. Alors qu'il repassait à côté d'elle, Hermione leva les yeux et il put constater à quel point il l'avait troublé, mais aussi ravie. Ils échangèrent un sourire discret avant de détourner le regard.

« _Il m'aime toujours_ » Pensa joyeusement Hermione alors que les pensées de Severus étaient presque les mêmes.

A14 heures, Hermione dut reprendre sa potion et elle profita que son professeur soit replongé dans ses copies pour l'avaler. Mais alors qu'elle portait la fiole à sa bouche, Severus leva la tête et la vu faire. Inquiet, il voulu ce qu'elle prenait, et surtout pour quelle raison.

« Que prenez-vous, Miss Granger ? » Demanda t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle.

« … » Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, mais n'avais pas répondu et il pouvait une angoisse profonde dans son regard.

Encore plus inquiet, il se planta devant elle et la fixant un instant, attendant qu'elle réponde. Mais, la jeune fille fut incapable de répondre et Severus lui pris la fiole des mains afin de l'examiner lui-même.

« _Potion de couleur rouge sang, avec d'ailleurs une odeur qui ressemble à du sang, mais aussi une odeur d'asphodèle et de belladone. Ce qui signifie que c'est une potion … » _Pensa t-il en humant le contenu de la fiole.

« Tout les combien en prenez-vous ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix blanche alors que tous les élèves les regardaient avec attention.

« Toutes les deux heures » Répondit Hermione du même ton que lui, sachant très bien qu'il avait compris ce qu'était la potion et ce que ça impliquait.

Le temps sembla suspendu pendant quelques longue minutes durant lesquelles Severus réfléchissait intensément. Puis, son regard se durcit et Hermione crut y voir de la déception et même du dégoût. Surprise et déçue, elle attendit la sentence qui ne tarda pas à tomber.

« Dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours. » Déclara t-il d'un ton mauvais.

« Mais… » Tanta de se justifier Hermione.

« DEHORS ! » Hurla Severus, rouge de colère.

La jeune femme, complètement retournée et bouleversée, rassembla ses affaire en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la salle avec les larmes aux yeux avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les couloirs sombres et froids.

* * *

N/A : Et oui, je sais, je suis méchante de couper là ! alors, à votre avis, pourquoi sevy à réagit comme ça ? quelle est la potion d'Hermione ?

* * *

J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez encore beaucoup de chp ou pas?


	11. Potion placentaire

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

* * *

**Note** : Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard impardonnable, mais je travaille désormais et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, mais je me suis remise et je vais essayer de finir cette histoire assez rapidement afin de ne plus vous laisser dans l'attente aussi longtemps.

* * *

**RAR** :

Marilou Lupin : Désolée pour l'attente ! Pour les chapitres, je ferais bien sûr jusqu'à la naissance et après, je ne sais pas trop… en tout cas, j'espères que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Kiss et merci pour ta review.

Lune d'Argent : Et non, ils ne se sont pas jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce serait trop simple ! Pour ce qui est de ce que pense Severus, tu le sera dans ce chapitre. Kiss et merci

Moony.62 : Pour la potion, tu es sur la bonne voie…Par contre, pour les raisons de Sevy, c'est pas ça mais c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Kiss et Merci

Kathy Magda : Pas de panique, ce n'est pas une potion pour avorter, bien au contraire… Voilà enfin la suite alors bonne lecture. Kiss

Tessy : Pourquoi sevy réagit aussi mal ? et bien le réponse est dans ce chapitre… kiss et Merci

Ombrage : Désolée que la suite ne soit pas arrivée avant en tout cas, j'espères qu'elle te plaira. Kiss et merci

Eldiablo : Je crois qu'avec le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, je ne vais pas être pardonnée d'avoir coupé le précédent aussi méchamment. Kiss

Saya8 : La potion d'Hermione n'est pas contre les vomissement, en tous cas, pas celle là. A un moment dans le chapitre 10, quand elle sort de l'infimerie : « de plus elle devait prendre une potion infecte toutes les deux heures **en plus** de la potion qu'elle avait demandé ». Donc elle à deux potions à prendre. Mais tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre, y compris la réaction de Severus. Kiss et merci

Superfan : Voilà enfin la suite. Kiss

Shiefa Li : Pour savoir ce qu'est cette potion, il faut lire la suite ! Kiss

Demoness Lange : Et non, la potion d'Hermione n'est pas anti-nausées car : « de plus elle devait prendre une potion infecte toutes les deux heures **en plus** de la potion qu'elle avait demandé ». Donc elle prend deux potions différentes. Mais les explications arrive. Kiss

Ipikou : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. Kiss

Isa-Syn : Désolé que ce chapitre t'es un peu déçu, mais j'ai besoin de Drago et pour Dumbledore, j'ai pas fais trop attention à son élocution. En tout cas j'espères ne pas encore te décevoir. Kiss

Keana : La potion d'Hermione n'est pas une potion d'avortement, mais pas non plus contre les nausées. L'explication est dans ce chapitre ainsi que le pourquoi de la réaction de Severus. Kiss

CrazyMarie : voilà la suite. Kiss

Me : Voilà enfin la suite et quelques explications. Kiss

Genny79 : Merci pour cette gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la potion d'Hermione et de la réaction de Severus, tout est dans ce chapitre. Kiss

Zéphira Snape : Pour les réponses à tes questions, il faudra lire la suite, mais tu n'y est pas vraiment… kiss et bonne lecture.

Céline : Toute les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture. Kiss et merci

Darky Angel : Ta supposition sur la réaction de Severus est bonne… kiss et bonne lecture

Kyana HLD : Et oui, c'est ce qu'il pense… mais pourquoi ? kiss

Marie Snape : Quelle colère, a la fin du chapitre précedent ! j'espères me faire pardonner avec celui-ci qui ne devrait pas se terminer en queue de poisson ! kiss

Hermy : Merci pour cette gentille review qui m'a vraiment flattée. Sans plus attendre, je te laisse lire la suite qui, j'espères te plaira. Kiss

Estelle01 : Je sais que je suis sadique ! en ce qui concerne tes trois hypothèses … et bien, ce n'est pas ça ! kiss et bonne lecture.

Vivi : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ; kiss

Shaeline : Merci, et voilà enfin la suite. Kiss

Celine(2) : Oui, je fait qu'elle prenne la potion a 2 heures d'intervalle à de l'importance ! Félicitation, tu es la seule à y avoir pensé. Tu es vraiment sur la bonne voie.

Marie Snape (2) : Si j'ai assez de courage, je vais essayer d'aller jusque la, mais je ne promet rien. Kiss encore

Ayla : Voilà enfin la suite. Kiss

Sam malfoy : merci d'apprécier autant ma fic, en tout cas, voilà la suite alors bonne lecture. Kiss

Isa-Syn(2) : Non, je n'ai pas rajouté de morceau à mon chapitre !

Iceman : la potion n'est pas pour les nausée ! kiss et merci

Ayuluna : voilà la suite. Kiss et bonne lecture.

Camille Malfoy : Je ne suis pas partie en vacances, malheureusement, mais voilà enfin la suite! et ma bonne excuse, c'est que j'ai finit mes études et je travail depuis juillet. j'espères que mon excuse suffiras à implorer ta clemance pour mon imprdonable retard. en ce qui concerne ta théorie sur la potion, félicitation tu es la plus proche de la réalité, tu as meme tout bon, sauf pour la réaction de sevy. kiss et à bientôt.

Et un gros bisous a toutes celles que j'ai oublié

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Potion placentaire

Après s'être fait mettre à la porte par l'abominable Severus Rogue, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la salle sur demande, qui ressemblait à celle de vingt ans auparavant où elle avait passé ses derniers instants avec l'amour de sa vie. Celui qu'elle venait de perdre en l'espace de quelques instants, sans même avoir compris pourquoi. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout serait de nouveau possible, il avait tout fait basculer en passant de la douceur à la colère.

Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle sur demande, elle ne pensait à rien de précis, mais visiblement la salle avait su lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin. C'est à dire, une salle pleine de souvenir pour elle, mais qui en plus contenait une bibliothèque. Une fois un peu remise du choc, et après avoir pleuré un bon moment, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci afin de comprendre la réaction du professeur Rogue. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la potion, mais elle-même ne savait pas à quoi elle servait puisque que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas eut le temps de lui expliquer avant qu'elle aille en cours.

La seule chose qu'elle savait sur cette potion était qu'elle s'appelait Potion placentaire et elle la dénicha dans une livre intitulé : _Mille et une potions médicales._ Le livre citait les ingrédients présents dans la potion, la façon de la confectionner, son utilité ainsi que son dosage. Selon le livre, cette potion était préconisée dans les cas de grossesse multiples ou à risque puisque sont but était de renforcer le placenta afin de mieux protéger le ou les enfant(s). Dans son cas, Hermione supposait que c'était dans le cas de grossesse à risque à cause de son voyage dans le passé. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas dans les raison du brusque changement de comportement de son professeur, et accessoirement père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Mais quand elle continua sa lecture, quelque chose la fit tiquer dans la posologie de la potion, il était indiqué que la potion devait être prise en fonction du nombre de mois de grossesse. Une femme enceinte d'un mois devait prendre la potion toutes les heures, jusqu'à son deuxième mois révolu, et ensuite passer à une potion toutes les deux heures. Etant enceinte de sept semaines, elle aurait donc dut prendre une potion par heure et non une toutes les deux heures. Se disant que l'infirmière avait dut faire une erreur, elle décida de retourner d'aller la voir afin de le lui dire.

Sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme enceinte se sentit quelque peu soulagée en se disant que Séverus avait du penser qu'elle était enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre, puisque si on revenait deux mois, ou plutôt vingt ans et deux mois en arrière, il n'avait pas encore fait l'amour. Il fallait lui faire part de cette nouvelle, mais restait juste à savoir comment. Perdue dans ses pensés, Hermione arriva bien vite devant l'infirmerie, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de celle que le directeur aimait surnommer Pompom.

« Miss Granger, un problème ? » Demande t-elle, visiblement inquiète, rien que part la présence de la jeune fille.

« Non, enfin je ne pense pas. Mais comme tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas eut le temps de m'expliquer pour la seconde potion que vous m'avez donnée, je me suis documentée par moi-même en attendant, et il me semble qu'il y a une erreur dans la posologie » Déclara Hermione.

« Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, mais malheureusement il n'y a pas d'erreur. Il y a trois jours quand vous êtes arrivée du passé, vous étiez enceinte de sept semaines et un jour pour être précise. Mais aujourd'hui, quand j'ai refait les tests de routine, vous étiez enceintes de neuf semaines et demi. Vous avez donc dépassé les deux mois, et vous devez prendre cette potion toutes les heures comme indiqué. » Lui expliqua Pompom.

« Mais c'est totalement impossible, ma grossesse ne peut pas évoluer plus vite que la normale. A moins, que mon voyage dans le passé ait une incidence sur cette grossesse. » Supposa la concernée.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis allée voir le directeur afin de lui faire part de cette découverte. Il est d'accord avec cette théorie, et dit même ne pas être étonné que ce voyage dans le passé ai une incidence sur le développement du bébé. » Poursuivit l'infirmière.

« Mais y'a t'il un danger pour l'enfant ? » S'inquiéta vivement Hermione.

« Je veux rassure, j'ai fais des tests magiques complémentaires après votre départ et tout ce passe bien pour lui. C'est comme si votre grossesse rattrapait le retard qu'elle ait subit de part cette visite dans le passé. Elle se déroule visiblement cinq à six fois plus vite qu'une grossesse normale, et si elle continue comme ça, vous devriez accoucher aux alentours du trente mars, avec un bébé parfaitement à terme » L'informa gravement l'infirmière alors qu'Hermione était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, le directeur s'occupe de tout. Dés que vous en ressentirez le besoin, vous pourrez rester dans votre chambre pour les repas et Dobby à dit que c'était pour lui honneur de s'occuper de vous jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse ainsi que de l'enfant quand il sera là, si vous lui faite confiance. Il se chargera aussi de vous donner votre potion la nuit sans que vous ayez besoin de vous réveiller pour la prendre. Plus que n'importe quelle autre femme enceinte, vous ne devez rater aucune prise.» Lui expliqua encore Mme Pomfresh.

Après quelques autres recommandations et explications, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie complètement abasourdie par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il y a trois jours, elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de son professeur de potion et alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se faire à l'idée, voilà qu'on lui apprenait que dans un mois et demi, elle allait être maman.

« _Ne m'inquiéter de rien, elle est bien bonne celle-là, et je vais faire comment moi, entre mes études, une grossesse qui va passer à la vitesse de la lumière et surtout un père qui ne veut plus avoir de nouvelle ni de moi, ni de l'enfant qui selon lui ne serait pas de lui. Logique s'il pense que je suis enceinte de deux mois._ » Paniqua t-elle.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le courage d'avouer la situation à ses meilleurs amis en ce disant qu'elle avait encore le temps avant que son ventre ne commence à s'arrondir, mais maintenant, toute la donne était changée, et il fallait qu'elle leur en parle au plus vite. Heureusement pour elle, la journée de cours était terminée, et elle décida de retourner voir le directeur afin d'avoir plus de détail ce tout ce qui allait suivre.

« Ne soyez pas si inquiète, mon enfant, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état. Un sorbet citron ? » Lui demanda le vieil homme quand elle fut installé dans on bureau.

« Non-merci. Par contre, comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas anxieuse. Je vais devoir passer mes ASPICs avec un bébé en bas-âge pour qui je ne suis pas certaine d'être une bonne mère. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir financièrement, car je ne pourrais pas trouver un travail tout de suite. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Et ne parlons même pas du père. » Se lamenta Hermione, en sentant que tout le tombait sur le dos en même temps qu'elle réalisait ce qu'un enfant impliquait.

« Comme Pompom a dut vous le dire, Dobby s'occupera de vous tout comme de l'enfant à venir afin de vous alléger au mieux. De plus, vos notes et vos connaissance vous permettent d'avoir le temps de voir venir. Surtout que le programme d'il y a vingt ans dont vous avez bénéficiez pendant presque six est beaucoup plus poussé que celui actuel. Vous n'aurez donc pas grand chose à apprendre de plus que vous ne savez déjà. En ce qui concerne les frais financier, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans le monde de la magie, et que par conséquent, un enfant ne coûte pas si cher que ça. Et tant que vous serez à l'école, vous n'aurez pas grand chose à vous occuper, mis à part la garde-robe de l'enfant que je laisse à votre charge. Pour tout le reste, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici. Ce n'est pas le première fois que Poudlard accueil un nourrisson et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Pour ce qui est de la sortie de l'école, vous pourrez toujours trouver un arrangement avec Séverus. » Lui expliqua patiemment le professeur Dumbledore.

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille encore me parler. » Déclara sombrement Hermione.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Ce serait-il passé quelque chose dont je ne sois pas encore au courant ? » Demanda le directeur.

« Il compris que j'étais enceinte quand il a vu la potion la potion placentaire que Mme Pomfresh m'avait donnée. Mais quand je lui ai dit que j'en prenais toutes les deux heures, il a dut penser qu'il n'était pas le père et que par conséquent, je lui avais mentit et que je l'avais trompé. Du coup, il m'a chassé de son cours et ne veut plus m'y voir.» Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui en toucher un peu. Il est professeur, et ne peut donc pas refuser l'enseignement à une de ses élèves. Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je vous laisserais le plaisir de lui annoncer la nouvelle vous-même. » Affirma t-il rayonnant.

Soulagée en ce qui concerne son futur bébé, mais pas en ce qui concerne le futur père, Hermione quitta le bureau du directeur après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, ou plutôt pour eux. Etant donné qu'il restait presque une heure avant le repas du soir, Hermione décida qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une bonne discussion avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Elle les trouva dans la salle commune des lions, et leur demanda s'ils ne voulaient pas aller faire un tour dehors afin d'être loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Durant le chemin, ils la harcelèrent de question sur ce qui c'était passé avec Rogue, puisque personne n'avait compris. Hermione attendit de se retrouver assez à l'écart des foules environnent avant de répondre aux questions dont la plus souvent posé au court du trajet était :

« Quelle est la potion que tu as prise ? » Redemanda encore une fois Ginny à qui Harry et Ron avait raconté toute l'histoire.

« Une potion placentaire » Répondit Hermione en fixant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pense ? » Demanda Ginny qui visiblement avait compris l'étymologie du mot, ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas des garçons qui regardaient les deux filles à tour de rôle.

« Oui » Répondit simplement Hermione alors qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune rousse.

« Félicitation ! Et qui est le père ? » Demanda Ginny, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

« Félicitation, pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry qui n'avait toujours pas compris

« Et qui est le père de qui ? » Renchérit Ron qui était dans le même cas que son meilleur ami.

« Je suis enceinte » Répondit calmement la futur mère qui avait finalement bien accepté la situation et qui faisait toute confiance à son directeur pour arranger les choses, au moins pour elle et le bébé, car selon elle, il ne pourrait contre la terreur des cahots.

Ron, qui se tenait accroupit, et qui précédemment se balançait sur ses pieds, en tombas à la renverse, alors que Harry ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau en manque d'air.

« Mais qui est le père ? » Redemanda Ginny, profitant de l'incapacité momentanée des garçons à prononcer le moindre mot, voir même à réfléchir vu la tête qu'ils faisaient.

« Je suis désolée, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas vous le dire. La situation est vraiment délicate et quand tout sera plus clair, je vous le dirai, je vous le promets. » Déclara Hermione d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux honteuse.

« Tu es tombée enceinte dans le passé ? » Demanda inutilement Ron qui venait de retrouver l'usage de sa langue.

« Oui, donc vous vous doutez du complexe de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve » Se justifia la jeune fille.

« Tu peux quand même nous dire qui c'est, Hermione. Ça ne changera rien entre nous, tu resteras toujours notre petite Hermignonne. » Essaya de la rassurer Harry.

« Si, ça changerait beaucoup de chose, surtout pour toi Harry » Répondit la jeune femme.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était qu'un énorme corbeau aux yeux violets se tenait juste au dessus d'eux et avait entendu toute la conversation. Mais ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, celui-ci s'envola et retourna dans le château par un passage qui donnait directement dans les cachots.

« Je te rassure, Harry, tu ne va pas avoir de petit frère. » Précisa Hermione en voyant l'air ahurit de son meilleur ami, ce qui provoqua le soulagement de celui-ci et l'hilarité générale.

« Ce n'est pas Sirius non plus ? » Demanda t-il après avoir repris son calme.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est aucun des maraudeurs » Rajouta le futur mère avant de leur parler de la particularité de sa grossesse ainsi que des dispositions qui seraient prises.

Mais ces dernières explication, le corbeau aux yeux violets ne les avait pas entendus, puisque Severus Rogue, devenu animagus après le départ de sa douce vingt ans plus tôt, était de retour dans ses appartement et ruminait encore plus qu'avant.

« _Alors comme ça, cette miss-je-sais-tout m'aurait non seulement mentit, mais en plus elle m'aurait trompé avec une des eux personnes que je détestais le plus. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils sont morts ses deux là, sinon, je les aurais étranglés à mains nu. Quand à elle, qu'elle ne recroise pas mon chemin avant la fin de l'année, où elle subira la plus longue punition de toute l'histoire de Poudlard »_ pensa amèrement Séverus Rogue avant de retourner à la colère qu'il nourissait désormais pour celle qu'il avait tant aimé, et qui malgré tout restait la seule femme avec qui il ait envie de finir sa vie. Et pour cette pensée, le professeur de potion s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à une jeune femme qui n'était même pas encore sortie de l'école. Alors qu'il ruminait toujours, on frappa à la porte.

« Albus ? Que me vaux votre visite ? » Demanda Rogue, une fois la porte ouverte.

« J'ai appris que vous refusiez de donnez son cour à Miss Granger. » Déclara malicieusement le vieux barbu.

« _La garce, il a fallu qu'elle aille le trouver. » _Pensa t-il avant de retourner son attention sur le problème du moment, à savoir quoi répondre à ce vieux farceur.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu, même si j'ai été longue à l'écrire ? Que va dire Dumby ? Quel sera la réaction de sévy ? Hermione va t-elle réussir à lui parler? Et pourquoi le couleur des yeux de Rogue change t-elle ?Des idées?


	12. Les humeurs d'une femme enceinte

** Titre** : Reviens près de moi

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

**RAR** :

Darky Angel : Voilà la suite qui à moins tardé que la précédente. Je penses que tu vas aimé ce chapitre si tu aime les complications mais surtout les confrontations. Alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Kiss

Lanassa Ayla : je suis encore un peu cruelle avec eux, mais tu comprendra en lisant ce chapitre, alors je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Dis moi si tu as aimé et bonne lecture. Biz

Genny79 : La réponse pour les yeux de sevy n'est toujours pas dans ce chapitre, encore un peu de patience, elle arrive. Kiss et merci

Vivi : voilà la suite. Kiss

Eldiablo : j'espères que je serais enfin pardonné pour mon retard de la dernière fos avec ce chapitre. Bizou

Isa-Syn : pour chauffer, en effet, ça chauffe. Mais chut, je ne dis rien. Gros bisou

Marie Snape : Enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'en veux pas trop et comprends la difficulté d'écrire. En tout cas, j'espères que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite que je me suis bien amusé a écrire. Biz

Luffynette : merci pour toutes tes reviews et voilà la suite. Kiss

Marilou Lupin : Encore un autre cadeau, quine s'est pas fait autant attendre que le précédent, heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais rassure toi, meme si je suis longue, je finirais cette fic. Kiss

Alan : tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pas lui dire et bien je pense que tu vas être surprise. En tout cas je me suis bien éclaté en écrivant ce chapitre. Kiss merci et à bientôt j'espères avec un petit commentaire.

Feuly : voilà la suite, qui est un peu plus longue que le chapitre d'avant. J'espères que tu vas aimer. bissou

**Rappel** : « Albus ? Que me vaux votre visite ? » Demanda Rogue, une fois la porte ouverte.

« J'ai appris que vous refusiez de donnez son cour à Miss Granger. » Déclara malicieusement le vieux barbu.

« _La garce, il a fallu qu'elle aille le trouver._ » Pensa t-il avant de retourner son attention sur le problème du moment, à savoir quoi répondre à ce vieux farceur.

**Chapitre 12** : Les humeurs d'une femme enceinte

Séverus était fou de rage, le directeur venait de sortir de son bureau, après lui avoir appris que quoi qu'il dise, il devait reprendre Hermione en cours de potion. N'ayant pas le choix, il avait accepté, mais s'était promis de ne pas lui laisser de répit durant son cours. Le froid et méprisable professeur de potion allait faire son retour, plus méchant et impitoyable que jamais. C'est donc en réfléchissant à sa vengeance, qu'il attendit le prochain cours où il devrait être confronté à cette garce infidèle et menteuse.

De son côté, Hermione se trouvait dans sa salle commune en train de recopier des devoirs lorsqu'elle aperçu Fumsec de l'autre côté de la fenêtre principale. Sans trop faire attention à Drago qui se trouvait là également, en train de lire sur le canapé, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le phénix lui tendit sa patte afin qu'elle y détache la missive qui lui était adressée. Se demandant ce que le directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir, elle flatta le tête de l'oiseau avant de décacheter le rouleau de parchemin et de lire son contenu.

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Je viens à l'instant de m'entretenir avec notre très cher professeur de potion, et il s'avère que d'ici, vous devez retourner à son cours, puisqu'il a consentit à vous reprendre afin de terminer votre enseignement dans sa matière._

_Surtout ne vous en faites pas, tout ce passera bien pour vous, il suffit de laisser évoluer les choses, et d'essayer de lui parler afin de lui expliquer la situation._

_Sincèrement. _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Surprise par le contenu de la lettre, Hermione lâcha un petit cri de surprise qui attira l'attention de son homologue masculin, alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas fait attention à l'arrivé du phénix.

« Une mauvaise nouvelle ? » Lui demanda t-il d'un ton intéressé.

« Dumbledore m'annonce que je peux retourner en cours de potion » Déclara la jeune fille platement, ayant déjà peur de sa prochaine confrontation avec le maître des cachots.

« Tant mieux, tu dois être soulagée. Je me demande quand même ce qui a pris à mon parrain de te mettre dehors comme ça. Ça a peut-être un lien avec ma mère » Répondit-il pensivement.

« Quel serait le rapport avec ta mère ? » Lui demanda Hermione, trouvant soudain la conversation intéressante mais tout aussi inquiétante.

« Avant d'être forcée de se marier avec mon père, ma mère et mon parrain sortaient ensemble et étaient visiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils ont dû arrêter de se voir, mais ma mère n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, et depuis la mort de mon père, elle envisage sérieusement de retourner le voir. Je ne sais pas si elle a repris contact avec lui, mais ça expliquerait son comportement des derniers mois, car il ressemblait en tous points à un adolescent amoureux. » Le confia le jeune homme blond.

« Hmm. » Fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à répondre face à cette déclaration qui pouvait changer bien des choses.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que le prochain cours se passera comme d'habitude. En plus le stresse n'est pas bon dans ton état. » Lui conseilla Drago.

« Co…comment tu sais… ? » Demanda la future maman en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu te levais comme une tornade chaque matin pour aller vomir. Quoique tu le fais moins en ce moment, je suppose que Pomfresh à dût te donner une potion anti-nausée. » Répondit le serpentard, fière de sa découverte.

« Drago, personne ne doit savoir. » Déclara t-elle en lui jetant un regard suppliant et paniqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Bon, je te laisse, je vais retrouver Lisa à la bibliothèque. Et toi, tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme. » Conseilla t-il d'un ton paternel en franchissant le portrait.

Hermione, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, s'installa sur le canapé que venait de délaisser son homologue et se mit à réfléchir à tout ça. Premièrement, son Severus était sortit avec Narcissa Black dans le passé, visiblement après son départ, selon les dires de Drago. Ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait dut avoir trop de mal a se remettre de son départ et qu'il lavait vite oublié. Pourtant, lors du cours de potion, elle avait bien cru qu'elle représentait encore quelque chose pour lui, vu la façon dont il l'avait touché et regardé. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une supercherie de manière à la blesser par vengeance de son intrusion dans le passé. Après cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi triste et malheureuse qu'à cet instant.

D'un autre côté elle était surprise par le changement de Drago Malfoy, le froid et impitoyable Serpentard qui venait de se confier à elle comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Et en plus, il faisait attention à sa grossesse. Cette Lisa Turpin devait être quelqu'un de vraiment spéciale pour avoir réussit à le métamorphoser autant. Elle avait changé l'être qu'elle aimait en un homme profondément bon, chose qu'Hermione n'avait visiblement pas réussit à faire avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le cours de potions arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione, mais le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa discussion avec Drago avait changé sa peine en colère envers le père de son enfant à naître. Le changement d'humeur des femmes enceintes aidant aussi en grande partie, c'est d'un pas décidé et ferme qu'elle se rendit à son cours afin de se retrouver en face de celui qui l'avait fait souffrir la nuit dernière. Beaucoup furent surpris de la voir revenir alors que tous gardaient en mémoire la façon peu délicate avec laquelle elle avait été mise dehors. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande quand ils la virent s'installer au premier rang, avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux qui ne plus pas à son ancien amant.

« Puisque notre très chère préfète en chef et chouchoute de ce bien aimé directeur nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, la potion du jour va devoir être à la hauteur de ses capacités. » Déclara Rogue avec un rictus bien connu de tous.

Voyant son air fier, Hermione s'attendit au pire et sa confiance en elle vacilla quelque peu quand elle vit le nom de la potion du jour apparaître au tableau.

« La conception de la potion de contraception est assez compliquée mais vous devez savoir la faire… quoique pour l'une d'entre vous, il est déjà trop tard » Déclara t'il sur le ton de la confidence au reste de la classe, alors qu'Hermione voyait rouge.

« Alors, qui de Potter ou de son chien de garde est le père ? » Lui demanda t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors que toute la classe n'en revenait pas que la meilleurs élève de Poudlard puisse être enceinte. Seuls trois élèves n'en furent pas surpris, mais Harry, Ron et Drago attendait de voir la réaction, qui étant au premier rang ne leur laissait voir que son dos.

La tension fut presque palpable pendant la seconde qui suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève doucement de sa chaise et vint se placer en face de son professeur avec des éclairs pleins les yeux. Lui la regardait avec un sourire narquois, et cet échange dura quelque instant jusqu'à ce que retentisse le bruit que fit la main de la jeune fille en s'abattant sur la joue blanche de Rogue.

« Aucun des deux. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix pleine de haine. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait compris la subtilité de sa question. Alors que tous pensaient qu'il parlait de Harry et Ron, elle avait compris que lui pensait à James et Sirius, faisant référence à la forme d'animagus du parrain d'Harry.

« Et sinon, comment va cette chère Narcissa ? » Demanda à son tour la jeune femme alors que les rôles s'inversaient. C'était maintenant Hermione qui le regardait avec une lueur narquoise, alors que lui ne comprenait pas la question.

Par contre, les élèves ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Mais l'un d'entre eux venait de faire le lien entre cette dispute et la conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa meilleure amie. Harry venait de réaliser pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas leur dire qui était le père de son enfant et aussi pourquoi Rogue avait changé et lui avait accordé des points quand il lui avait apporté le livre sur la legillimencie intérieure.

« Hermione … » Tenta Drago, un peu vexé qu'elle utilise ce qu'il lui avait confier contre son parrain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'elle le coupa.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Drago. » Lui ordonna t'elle en lui adressant un regard qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Et toi, réponds à ma question. » Ordonna t'elle encore en se tournant cette fois vers Severus.

« Tout le monde dehors. » Vociféra alors le concerné, son regards toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détallèrent dans un grand bruit de chaise tombant au sol. Aucun, ou presque, ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer : la fille la plus coincée de l'école était enceinte, elle et son ennemis de toujours s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, la dispute qu'elle entrain d'avoir le maître des potions n'avait aucun sens et le pire de tout c'est qu'elle se permettait de le tutoyer.

Les trois derniers a sortir furent Drago, qui ne voyait pas l'urgence, suivi de Harry qui traînait Ron par sa robe de sorcier. Une fois porte fermée derrière eux, Ron se retourna et fixa Harry d'un regard d'incompréhension.

« Mais t'es malade de vouloir la laisser seule avec lui. Il va la tuer. » Déclara Ron d'un ton rageur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui fera rien » Puis s'assurant que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, il s'expliqua. « Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Hermione ne voulais pas nous dire qui était le père du bébé, et en particulier à moi. Lui expliqua t-il.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Rogue et le père du bébé d'Hermione. » Répondit le concerné quelque peu déconcerté.

« Tu es sur de ne pas le voir, tu viens pourtant de mettre le doigt en plein dessus. Réfléchit un peu, en sachant que Rogue à fait ses études en même temps que les maraudeurs. Tu commences à comprendre ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin. » Lui expliqua Harry comme s'il parlait à un gamin de cinq ans.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe, Hermione et Severus avaient continué à se fixer jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille passe la main sous sa robe de sorcière afin d'en extirper une chaîne en or qu'elle arracha d'un cou sec avant de placer le tout dans la main de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et regarda ce qu'elle venait de lui remettre. Il fut surpris de voir un pendentif en forme de cœur ainsi qu'un anneau en or avec un petit diamant et une gourmette qu'elle avait visiblement réduite afin qu'elle rejoigne les autres cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait pour noël, la saint valentin et son départ.

Mais alors que ses yeux restaient braqués sur les bijoux, son cerveaux essayait de comprendre elle les avaient gardé. Quand il relava les yeux, il vit qu'elle avait l'air sur le point de craquer et de fondre en larme, ce qui le surpris encore plus.

« Qui est le père de l'enfant ? » Demanda t-il, n'étant plus certain de la réponse.

« Un homme aux yeux violets que j'ai dut abandonner et qui m'a vite remplacé alors que moi je croyais à son amour. » Déclara t-elle en retenant ses larmes et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé » Lâcha t-il dans le but de la retenir.

N/A : Alors


	13. ConfrontationS

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois. HG/SS.

* * *

Note importante : Bon visiblement on a plus le droit de mettre les RAR dans le corps du chapitre. Donc pour tous ceux qui s'était logué, j'ai répondu avec le nouveau système. Et pour les autres, je leur dit un grand MERCI.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : ConfrontationS

Rappel : « Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé » Lâcha t-il dans le but de la retenir.

La main d'Hermione se trouvait sur la poignée de la porte, mais la phrase qu'il venait de dire lui fît reconsidérer son geste. Lentement, elle baissa sa main, ravala ses larmes et se tourna vers lui, le regard chargé de reproches. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser face à cet homme qui finalement se trouvait sûrement être bien différent de celui qu'elle avait abandonné, il y a seulement quelques jours pour elle. Mais elle n'arrivait à se rendre compte que pour lui, vingt années déjà s'étaient écoulées. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il c'était passé après son départ. Elle ignorait tout du passé de Severus entre le moment où elle l'avait quitté et maintenant. Que ce soit avant comme après son escapade dans le temps.

« Et que fais-tu de Narcissa Malfoy, ou plutôt Black à l'époque ? Vous avez eut une relation dans le passé et cela peu de temps après mon départ puisque ça c'est produit durant ta septième année » Expliqua Hermione d'une voix devenue lasse.

Après cette déclaration, Severus se mit à réfléchir intensément car ce dont elle parlait lui paraissait tout aussi vrai que faux. C'est comme s'il avait le souvenir d'un souvenir de quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir eut une relation avec la mère de Drago, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Hermione. Mais par contre, il avait encore le souvenir d'avoir pensé à cette soi-disant relation entre lui et Narcissa il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. A ce moment, Hermione se trouvait dans le passé et il se demandait ce que la relation qu'ils entretenaient à l'époque allait changer comme évènement de sa propre vie.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ces réfections, Hermione se posait de plus en plus de question. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Elle se demandait s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit ou s'il cherchait une excuse à lui fournir pour l'avoir si facilement oubliée.

« D'où sors-tu cette information ? » Finit-il par demander.

« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet et réponds à ma question » Lui ordonna t-elle sèchement.

« Je ne change pas de sujet, j'essaye juste de comprendre. Cette relation dont tu me parles n'a jamais eut lieu.» Expliqua t-il calmement en s'appuyant sur son bureau, le regard de nouveau braqué dans celui de la brunette.

« Selon une lettre que Drago a reçue, sa mère, elle n'aurait pas oublié cette relation et semble vouloir venir te rendre une petite visite afin de renouer avec le bon vieux temps » Répondit sarcastiquement la rouge et or.

« Et tu as tendance à croire Drago Malfoy, plutôt que moi ? » Se vexa t-il, connaissant la relation de profonde haine qu'ils entretenaient depuis presque sept ans.

« A cette époque, pour moi, vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais avant de partir. Je n'ai jamais sut lequel des deux me détestait le plus. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« Tu sembles oublier que ton bon de vingt ans en arrière à changer quelque chose dans ma vie. » Lui rappela son ancien amant.

« Justement, je me demande bien quoi ? » Lança t-elle acerbe.

« Mais oui, c'est ça la bonne question à se poser : qu'est-ce qui a changé entre mon passé d'avant ton retour dans le temps et mon nouveau passé ? Il y a forcement des conséquences qui ont crées une réaction en chaîne. » Expliqua t-il en commençant à comprendre ce qui pouvait éventuellement ce passer.

« Explique. » Déclara Hermione d'une voix glaciale, se demandant ce que l'esprit tortueux du Serpentard avait bien pût imaginer pour se sortir de cette impasse.

« Si dans mon ancien passé, j'ai eut une relation avec Narcissa Malfoy, alors ton arrivée a dût changer les choses. Mais ses souvenirs à elle ne dépendent pas directement de tes actions, c'est une conséquence qui est arrivée après ton départ. De plus tu parles d'une lettre, donc un support matériel. Je pense que les personnes ressentent plus facilement les changements que les objets physique. Et pour le vérifier, il suffit de faire un tour dans ma pensine, je suis certain qu'on y trouvera des souvenirs qui ne sont plus dans ma mémoire. » Lui expliqua calmement Severus.

« Et comment je pourrais savoir que ces souvenirs ne sont pas également dans ta mémoire ? » Cracha t-elle en se disant que les rôles étaient en train de s'inverser. Habituellement, c'était elle qui parlait avec calme et douceur alors que lui employait toujours un ton glacial et méprisant.

« Dans ce cas je te laisse pénétrer mon esprit afin que tu puisses voir par toi-même ce qui c'est passé depuis ton départ. Je suppose que tu connais la théorie de la légillimencie, donc si je n'oppose aucune résistance, tu pourras entrer dans mes souvenirs » Lâcha le maître des potions en tentant le tout pour le tout afin de ne pas la perdre une deuxième fois.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser face à cette proposition et commençait sérieusement à douter. Se pourrait-il que les conséquences de son voyage dans le passé n'aient pas été immédiates lors de son retour. Ne voulant laisser cette situation lui échapper sans comprendre, elle lança le sort lui permettant de lire dans l'esprit de son ancien amant. Elle se retrouva donc confrontée à une profusion d'image et parvint à remonter parmi les souvenirs de Severus jusqu'au moment de son départ.

La jeune fille put constater à quel point le jeune homme qu'elle avait abandonner dans le passé avait été anéanti par son départ et à quel point il avait souffert. Certain souvenir lui montrait qu'il avait souhaité mettre fin à ses jours mais qu'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout car elle avait promis qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Il s'était alors plongé dans la magie noire afin de trouver un moyen de la retrouver et avait accepter sans discuter de devenir mangemort. Hermione assista également à l'arrivé de Narcissa Black à Poudlard ainsi qu'à son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy, où Severus se trouvait être le témoin du marié. Ce qui la frappa le plus, fût l'absence de réaction de la part de celui-ci car s'ils avaient vraiment eut une relation, elle aurait sentit de la jalousie, de la trahison, voir même de la haine envers le marié. Alors que selon ce souvenir, Severus n'avait pensé qu'à elle pendant tout le mariage car il aurait aimé être à la place des jeunes mariés avec celle qui avait conquit son cœur.

Une fois que la rouge et or fût sortit de son esprit, Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprit et l'entraîna presque aussitôt dans la pensine afin qu'elle puisse comparer les souvenirs. La première image à laquelle ils furent confronté fut celle de l'arrivée de Narcissa à la table des Serpentards le jour de son entrée dans l'école. Dans ce souvenir là, Severus avait été immédiatement conquis par la beauté froide de cette jeune femme.

« Tu sens la différence ? » Lui demanda t-il alors que le souvenir laissait place à des moments d'intimité entre le Severus d'un passé qui n'existait plus et Narcissa Black.

« Oui » Sanglota Hermione en levant un visage baigné de larme vers lui.

Severus n'insista pas et continua d'évoluer dans ses anciens souvenirs avec elle. L'annonce de l'union forcée entre Narcissa et Lucius fût le souvenir suivant qui montra à Hermione qu'avant qu'elle ne parte dans le passé, c'était le perte de cette autre femme qui l'avait fait tomber dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois de retour sur le sol de la salle de potion, le maître des potion se tourna vers sa jeune élève.

« Je te le répète, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. » Insista t-il en s'approchant d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Trop secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Hermione ne sut qu'elle attitude adopter et préféra s'enfuire afin de mettre ses idées au clair. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle se dirigeât en courant vers la volière, demandant à Harry, Ron et Ginny de la rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Une fois Edwige partie, elle repartit à la même allure vers le lieu du rendez-vous afin d'y attendre ses amis.

La jeune femme se sentait capable de croire Séverus mais elle avait l'impression d'être tellement retournée qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de raisonner avec calme et lucidité. Quand ses amis la rejoignirent, elle fût surprise qu'ils ne posent aucune question sur ce qui c'était passé quelque instant plus tôt en cours de potion. Le silence était pesant, ils avaient tous des choses à dire mais aucun n'osait vraiment rompre le silence. Hermione ayant peur de leur avouer la vérité, malgré qu'elle ait besoin de leur avis. Et les trois autres, ne savait pas par quoi commencer : lui avouer qu'ils avaient compris, lui poser des questions ou la laisser parler. Harry finit par se dévouer en les faisant tous s'installer sur des coussins au sol.

« Hermione, contrairement à ce que tu penses, on ne t'en veut pas » Commença t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu Harry ? » Lui demanda t-elle en ayant un doute sur ce dont il pouvait bien parler.

« Après ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de potion, j'ai fait le rapprochement et compris qui était le père de ton enfant. Mais ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est la suite. Enfin pour le moment, car vu ton état, tu as besoin d'en parler. » Continua le jeune homme.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi perspicace. » Se moqua Hermione, mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

Elle pris ensuite une profonde inspiration et commença à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le maître des cachots depuis son retour dans le présent. Elle raconta le premier cours, puis la révélation de Drago et enfin le tête-à-tête qu'ils avaient eut avec la pensine et la légillimencie. Ses amis l'écoutèrent religieusement et quand elle eut finit, elle les regarda attentivement afin de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Harry et Ron avaient l'air de douter tandis que Ginny semblait encore réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans le même état d'esprit que toi, Hermione. Nous ne l'avons connu que comme il est en ce moment, et ceci fausse notre jugement. Mais si je mets mes préjugés pour lui de côté, je dirais qu'il est honnête. » Avoua pensivement Ginny.

« Mais enfin comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'est de Rogue dont on parle. » Lâcha Ron avec tact, comme toujours.

« Je sais, mais grâce au retourneur de temps d'Hermione lors de votre troisième année, nous savons que les retours dans le passé change le présent. Et je pense que celui d'Hermione était trop complexe pour que les changements qu'elle à provoqué soit immédiats. Chaque choix entraîne des conséquences et chaque conséquence en entraîne d'autres. » Expliqua Ginny.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Si Malfoy t'a parlé de la relation de Rogue et sa mère c'est parce que ton retour à causé un changement brutal dans le passé de Rogue. Je suis presque certain que Narcissa n'a plus aucun souvenir de cette relation, elle non-plus. Même si le changement n'a pas dût être aussi intense et soudain que chez Rogue. Les évènements doivent changer au fur et à mesure, allant d'un élément à l'autre, faisant disparaître progressivement toute trace de ce passé maintenant inexistant.. » Enchaîna Harry, comprenant exactement ce que le jeune rouquine voulait dire.

« Et le seul moyen de vérifier est d'aller en parler avec Drago. » Approuva Hermione en sentant l'espoir revenir.

« Au fait, depuis quand tu l'appels par son prénom ? » Demanda Ron.

« Je dirais que nous avons fait une sorte de trêve, lui et moi. Mais je vous raconterais ça une autre fois. Pour le moment, il faut que je mette au clair cette histoire au clair en ce qui concerne Severus. » Déclara Hermione en passant la poste de la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers la salle commune des préfets en chef.

« Ca fait bizarre de l'entendre appeler les Serpentards par leurs prénoms. » Fit remarquer Ginny.

« Elle pactise avec l'ennemi. » Lâcha Ron d'un ton pensif.

« Ron ! » Le réprimandèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Quand Hermione arriva dans ses appartements, elle remarqua que son homologue ne se trouvait dans la salle commune et elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la chambre du jeune homme. Une voix bien connue, mais à la fois bien différente, l'invita à entrer après qu'elle eût frappé. La jeune fille se retrouva donc dans une chambre identique à la sienne, où seules les couleurs étaient différentes. Drago était attablé à son bureau en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

« Drago, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir utilisé ce que tu m'avais confié contre le professeur Rogue. » S'excusa Hermione.

« C'est n'est pas grave. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu as mêlé ma mère à cette histoire. » Répondit le jeune homme en délaissant son parchemin pour l'inviter à prendre place la chaise à côté de son bureau.

« Je faisais référence à la liaison que ta mère et Rogue ont eut ensemble. » Lui expliqua la rouge et or en ayant l'impression qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Mon parrain et ma mère n'ont jamais eût ce genre de relation. » Affirma le Serpentard, surpris par les propos de son homologue.

« Mais enfin, tu m'en à parler hier. Tu pensais que le comportement de Rogue était dût à ta mère qui avait sans doute repris contact avec lui. Tu disais avoir reçu une lettre où ta mère disait qu'elle envisageait de reprendre cette relation puisque ton père n'était plus là. » Essaya de lui rappeler la rouge et or.

« Ma mère ne m'a jamais envoyé ce genre de lettre. Ça doit être ton amnésie qui te joue encore des tours. »Assura le jeune homme.

« Gardes-tu tes correspondances avec ta mère ? » Lui demanda t-elle dans l'espoir de prouver qu'elle ai raison.

« Bien-sûr. Mais je t'assure qu'aucune de ses lettres ne mentionnent pareille chose. » Lâcha t-il sûr de lui.

Mais voyant l'air butée de son homologue, le jeune Malfoy sortit une pile de parchemin soigneusement pliés d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et entreprit de relire la dernière lettre que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir quelque jours plus tôt. Il lui expliqua que sa mère lui racontait les dernières modifications qu'elle avait faites dans la décoration du manoir ainsi que les dernières nouvelles de la famille avec laquelle elle avait repris contact depuis qu'elle était veuve.

La future maman ne s'en montra pas déstabilisée et lui demanda de lire la lettre suivante. S'exécutant à contrecœur, il se figea d'horreur dès le deuxième paragraphe de cette lettre.

« Tu as raison, elle parle bien d'une ancienne histoire avec mon parain. » Déclara t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Merci » Répondit la brunette avant de se diriger vers la porte afin de sortir.

« Attends, tu me dois une explication. Comment pouvais-tu savoir … » Commença à crier le jeune homme. Mais sa collègue avait déjà déserté les lieux.

Pour Hermione, les choses commençaient enfin à prendre forme. Mais il lui restait encore une question qui demeurait sans réponse. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en recherche à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit où une personne pourrait lui apporter réponse et conseil. C'est donc assez essoufflée que la jeune femme arriva devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Elle prononça le mot de passe, monta jusqu'à la porte du bureau et toqua.

« Entrez. » L'invita la voix douce et chaleureuse du professeur Dumbledore.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger encore, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser. » Déclara t-elle.

« Mais bien-sûr, prenez un siège et expliquez-moi en quoi je peux vous aider. » L'invita t-il.

« Avant de vous poser la question pour laquelle je suis venue, j'aurais voulu savoir une chose : je pense que les choses sont sur le point de s'arranger entre moi et le professeur Rogue. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il en serait si nous reprenions les choses là où nous les avons laissées à mon départ ? Je parle au niveau du règlement de l'école. » L'interrogea t-elle.

« Je vois que vous restez toujours fidèle à vous-même, Miss Granger. Vous ne prenez jamais une décision sans une pleine connaissance des conséquences. Sachez d'ailleurs qu'en ce qui me concerne, je béni cette rencontre dans le passé qui à permit à notre cher maître des potions de changer dans le bon sens du terme. En ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école, rien n'empêche cette relation puisque vous êtes majeure et en pleine possession de votre capacité de réflexion. Par contre, en ce qui concerne les élèves, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'effacer de la mémoire de la plupart d'entre eux l'incident du cour de potion afin de ne pas vous causer de problème pour l'instant. Je me chargerais de ça lors du repas de ce soir. » Lui expliqua le directeur.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi les yeux du professeur Rogue sont noirs alors que dans le passé, ils étaient violets ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est important dans son histoire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je n'ose pas aller lui demander en personne. » Demanda la Griffondor.

« En effet, vous avez raison en pensant que c'est un fait important pour comprendre cette homme au passé tourmenté. J'aurai préféré que vous en parliez avec lui, mais je comprends votre crainte de lui demander et votre besoin de savoir. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je vais vous en poser une autre : connaissez-vous l'origine de l'expression qui dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? » Poursuivit le vieil homme.

« Non, je croyais que cette expression était moldue. » Avoua la jeune sorcière, ne voyant pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

« Et bien détrompez-vous, elle provient bien des sorciers, et concerne plus particulièrement les sorciers aux yeux violets. Car cette couleur est sensible à la pureté de l'âme. Dans le cas de Séverus, ses actes ont depuis longtemps été racheté par ses actions auprès de l'Ordre, mais il refuse de se pardonner pour ce qui à fait par le passé. » Expliqua l'homme sage.

« Vous voulez dire que ses yeux sont devenu noirs à cause des choses que le mage noir lui à fait faire mais qu'il refuse de purifier son âme grâce à ses bonne actions et que par conséquent ses yeux restent noirs au lieu de redevenir violets ? » Questionna le jeune femme en essayant de comprendre.

« C'est exactement ça. Et selon moi, vous êtes la seule qui puisse lui faire retrouver une paix intérieure capable de lui faire surmonter ses démons. Ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions Miss Granger ?» L'interrogea t-il à son tour.

« Juste une dernière chose, professeur. Croyez-vous que Drago Malfoy soit digne de confiance ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé et il m'a en quelque sorte aidé à prendre ma décision. Mais mon comportement fait qu'il va se poser des questions et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Je comprends votre doute, mais je peux vous assurer que vous pouvez lui accordez votre confiance. En effet, le jeune Malfoy est venu me trouver afin de nous rejoindre dans la lutte contre Voldemort et il a passé avec aisance les tests de Légillimencie et du Vérisératum que je lui ai fait passé. Cette jeune Miss Turpin à vraiment fait un miracle en perçant la carapace de ce jeune homme, car elle lui a voler son cœur. » Assura le vieil homme avec un sourire amusé.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il fait partit de l'Ordre ? Alors que Harry, Ron et moi n'avons pas encore le droit d'y entrer. » S'indigna la jeune femme.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai dis qu'il voulait nous rejoindre, pas que j'avais accepté. Tout comme pour vous trois, je lui ai expliqué que l'Ordre ne recrutait pas avant la sortie de Poudlard » Lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour toutes ces informations et pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. Je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire et j'essayerais d'avoir une discussion avec le professeur Rogue après le repas. » Déclara Hermione en passant la porte.

« Lors du repas, je lui ferais part de votre décision de façon à ce que vous le trouviez dans sa salle de classe. Et en qui concerne la mémoire de vos camarades, j'attendrais que tout le monde soit là afin d'effacer de leur mémoire tout de qui concerne votre altercation en cours de potion. La nouvelle à dût se répandre dans tout le collège à l'heure qu'il est. Arrangé vous simplement pour que les personnes qui peuvent garder votre secret ne soient pas dans la salle. » Lui expliqua le directeur avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faite pour moi. » Répéta la jeune femme en sortant après avoir quelque banalité d'usage avant de prendre congé.

C'est donc l'esprit apaisé qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de prendre son repas et de trouver ses amis et Drago Malfoy pour les faire sortir de la grande salle au moment où le directeur effacerait la mémoire des autres. Elle se doutait qu'il ferait en sorte de faire sortir également le maître des potions pour qu'il ne soit pas affecté.

Pendant tout ce temps, le professeur en question s'était rongé les sangs depuis qu'il l'avait vu quitter sa salle de classe complètement retournée. Il n'avait pas osé lui courir après, préférant lui laissé le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il était donc retourné dans ses appartements en réfléchissant à leur prochaine rencontre, ne sachant pas s'il devait la convoquer dans son bureau afin de lui parler ou alors la laissée venir à lui. Voulant se relaxer un peu après cette dure journée, il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le repas. Puis, il avait passé le reste de son temps à attendre l'heure du repas en contemplant les bijoux que la jeune femme lui avait remis avec un air de nostalgie et d'inquiétude pour les évènements qui allaient suivre.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà là et qu'ils lui jetaient tous des regards de suspicion. Faisant confiance au directeur pour remédier à se problème, elle se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, s'installa rapidement auprès d'eux et leur demanda discrètement de sortir de la pièce. Ses amis, n'ayant pas encore finit de manger, protestèrent, mais elle leur expliqua qu'ils pourraient terminer le repas dans sa salle commune. Voyant que son homologue ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, elle se dit qu'elle aurait une conversation avec lui plus tard. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se lever de table, ils virent un hiboux noir se diriger vers eux. Chose vraiment inhabituel puisque le courrier était distribué le matin.

Le volatile se posa devant Hermione et lui tendit la patte afin qu'elle détache le morceau de parchemin. A peine eût-elle terminé qu'il s'envola en lui donnant un méchant coup de bec sur la main. La jeune fille, tremblante, examina le courrier. Celui-ci était plié de façon à ressembler à une enveloppe moldue, et elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait deux petites choses rondes à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'elle eût décacheté le parchemin, elle fit tomber dans sa main le contenu et lâcha un hoquet d'horreur en reconnaissant les deux anneaux qu'elle sera dans sa main. Reportant son attention sur la lettre, elle finit de la déplier et entreprit de la lire avant de s'enfuir de la grande salle sous le regard médusé de tous.

Harry, Ron et Ginny, ne tardèrent pas à la suivre afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Severus Rogue qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène ne tarda pas non plus à s'éclipser après avoir enchanté un regard entendu avec le directeur. Le vieil homme en question en profita donc pour s'occuper de la mémoire des élèves présents.

Quand les trois Griffondors arrivèrent devant le portrait de la salle commune des préfets en chef, ils le trouvèrent encore ouvert et en profitèrent pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Devant la porte ouverte de ce qui semblait être la chambre d'Hermione se tenait Drago Malfoy, l'air assez inquiet. Mais celui-ci se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants en les voyant entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est en train de retourner toutes les affaires de sa chambre. » Demanda le jeune Serpentard.

« On n'en sait rien. » Répondit Harry, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il parlait à son pire ennemi et que celui-ci semblait se sentir concerné par le sort de leur meilleure amie.

« Hermione, que ce passe t-il ? » Demanda Ginny qui fût la première à remarquer que son amie venait de ressortir de sa chambre, vêtue comme si elle s'apprêtait à aller dehors.

« Voldemort à enlevé mes parents et me donne rendez-vous à Près au lard. Ce sont leurs alliances. » Expliqua la jeune fille, d'un air déterminé, en leur montrant les anneaux qui se trouvaient précédemment dans la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Il est hors de question que tu y ailles. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut de toi » S'exclama une voix dure provenant du seuil de la salle commune.

Les cinq élèves se tournèrent vers la voix et constatèrent que leur professeur de potion se tenait dans l'embrasure du portrait. La jeune fille, beaucoup moins surprise que les autres, se dirigea vers lui d'un pas toujours aussi déterminé et se planta devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre au rendez-vous. » Expliqua t-elle en extirpant une chaîne de sous sa cape.

« Je t'interdit de faire ça. Surtout dans ton état. » Rugit-il en la retenant par le bras.

* * *

N/A : Je pense que beaucoup de question ont trouvé leur réponse. Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?

Si vous voulez que je puisse répondre a vos review, loguez vous ou laissez une adresse mail, car je n'ai pas de blog pour faire comme la plus part des auteurs. Kiss et merci pour votre compréhension.


	14. Sauvetage

**Titre** : Reviens près de moi

* * *

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Rating**: K

**Résumé** : Début de septième année. Où est passé Hermione ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ? Comment la retrouver et comment la ramener ? Bien des questions que tout le monde se pose surtout Harry et Ron qui s'inquiètent de plus en plus au fil des mois.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard et à réaffirmer que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. Merci à toute les reviews et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Sauvetage

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! » Rétorqua Hermione, se sentant piquée au vif par cet ordre.

« Sur toi peut-être. Mais là, je pense avant tout au bien de l'enfant. Et sur ce point, il me semble que j'ai mon mot à dire. » Lui répondit-il plus calmement.

« Hermione, il a raison. Ta grossesse est déjà assez dangereuse comme ça, tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer encore une fois avec le temps sans risquer de perdre l'enfant que tu portes. » Intervint Harry.

Pesant le pour et le contre, la future maman prit le temps de réfléchir avant de commettre un acte irréfléchi. Comprenant que les deux autres étaient dans le vrai, elle retira le retourneur de temps de son cou et le plaça dans la main de Severus.

« Harry, mes parents te connaissent, si tu leur explique la situation, je penses qu'ils te suivront. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'y rendes seul, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi. Alors j'aimerais que vous mettiez votre rancœur de côté afin de pouvoir mener cette mission de sauvetage à bien. S'il vous plait, ramenez les moi vivants.» Expliqua Hermione en regardant alternativement Harry et Severus.

« Moi, je suis d'accord. » Approuva Harry, en sachant que ce serait le seul moyen pour qu'Hermione ne tente pas cette mission trop dangereuse.

« Idem pour moi » Renchérit Severus, qui préférait largement mettre son mauvais caractère de côté, plutôt que de perdre sa seule chance d'être un jour heureux.

« Très bien, dans ce cas là, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Vous transplanez près de chez moi et vous cherchez un indice sur l'heure de l'attaque, soit dans la maison, soit en interrogeant les voisins. Ensuite, vous utilisez le retourneur pour arriver avant l'attaque et vous amenez mes parents au quartier général, où ils resteront le temps de trouver un lieu où ils seront en sécurité. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Dans ce cas, Potter suivez-moi jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, afin que nous puissions transplaner. Hermione, préviens le directeur de la situation. Quant à toi, Drago, tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre, car parrain ou non, je te le ferais sérieusement regretter. » Ajouta t-il en se tournant vers son filleul qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et qui cherchait tant bien que mal à ressembler les pièces du puzzle.

Hermione, qui jusqu'à cet instant n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa présence, comprit que le jeune homme en avait entendu beaucoup trop et qu'il fallait absolument s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Mais elle trouva la solution en entendant la phrase de Severus.

« Drago, acceptes-tu de devenir le parrain de mon enfant ? » Demanda t-elle à la surprise de tous.

« Pardon ? » Répondit le concerné, exprimant parfaitement la pensé des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Dans le monde de la magie, le parrain ne peut en rien nuire à l'enfant auquel il est lié. Donc, si tu deviens son parrain, tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui, ou contre moi tant que je le porterais. C'est un peu comme le Fidelitas. Quant penses-tu Severus ? » Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui, puisqu'il était quand même concerné par cette décision.

« Je penses que c'est une bonne idée. Même s'il est un peu aberrant que mon filleul devienne le parrain de mon fils ou de ma fille. » Approuva le professeur de potion.

« C'est … c'est toi le père de son enfant ? Mais c'est impossible, elle n'était même pas à l'école. » S'exclama le jeune Serpentard complètement sous le choc, bien qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son parrain s'impliquait autant dans la vie de sa colocataire.

« En effet, c'est bien moi le père. Mais la situation est un peu compliquée. Hermione t'expliquera une fois que tu seras lié à l'enfant. Demandez à Dumbledore de procéder au rituel de liaison. » Ajouta t-il avant d'entraîner son nouveau partenaire de mission vers la sortie.

« Allons dans le bureau du directeur, afin qu'il lie Drago et mon enfant et qu'il nous trouve un moyen de nous envoyer au quartier général. » Déclara Hermione en entraînant à son tour les autres vers la sortie.

Le chemin jusqu'à la gargouille se fit en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione s'inquiétait pour ses parents, Drago se demandait ce qui avait bien put se passer pendant l'absence de la Griffondor, et les deux autres se demandaient si Hermione avait prit la bonne décision en demandant à leur ennemis de devenir le parrain de son enfant. Et bien sûr, tous se demandaient comment allait se passer la mission des deux protagonistes manquants.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, Hermione se chargea de lui expliquer la situation. Le vieil homme fut visiblement d'avis mitigé concernant les récents évènements. En effet, il était ravit que les choses s'arrangent entre Hermione et Severus et aussi de recruter un nouvel allié tel que Drago Malfoy mais il était surpris et mécontent que Severus soit partit sur un coup de tête et sans même l'en avertir.

Il célébra donc la cérémonie qui lia Drago et l'enfant en psalmodiant des mots dans une langue ancienne que même Hermione ne put reconnaître. Une lumière bleue entoura d'abord Drago qui, comme le lui avait demandé le directeur avait placé ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis la lumière engloba aussi Hermione avant de descendre vers le ventre de celle-ci où elle changea de couleur pour devenir d'un blanc tellement lumineux et pur que tous les protagonistes de la pièce durent fermer les yeux.

Une fois le rituel terminé, le professeur Dumbledore mit Drago sous Fidelitas avant de lui révéler l'emplacement de Square Grimmaurd. Puis il inscrivit cette même adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'il remit à Hermione afin qu'elle puisse mettre ses parents dans le secret.

« Vous allez vous rendre au quartier général grâce à ma cheminée qui est une des seules à y être reliée. Une fois arrivés là-bas, vous surveillerez l'arrivée des Granger afin de leur donner ce papier. Je suis le gardien des secrets, donc le professeur Rogue pourra les amener aux abords de la maison mais ne pourra pas les faire entrer. Je teins aussi à vous informer que j'ai profité du repas de ce midi dans la grande salle pour effacer tout souvenir de votre altercation avec le professeur Rogue de la mémoire des élèves. » Déclara le directeur.

« Encore merci professeur, pour tout ce que vous faites. » Le remercia Hermione.

« Mais je vous en pris miss, c'est mon directeur de veiller à la protection de mes élèves. Par contre, je vous demanderais de m'envoyer notre cher professeur de Potions dès son arrivée à la demeure des Black. Je n'approuve que moyennement qu'il quitte l'école avec un de mes élèves sans m'en informer au préalable. » Assura le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, c'est de ma faute, s'il a agit de cette manière. » S'excusa la jeune femme.

« Je comprends ses motivations, mais il n'en reste pas moins que le professeur Rogue est un adulte et un professeur responsable. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je voudrais juste le rappeler un peu à l'ordre. » La rassura le vieux sorcier.

Les élèves prirent congés du directeur avant d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette et d'atterrir dans le salon des Black.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et son professeur de potion s'étaient dirigés, dans un silence pesant, vers Pré-au-Lard afin de pouvoir transplaner. Une fois qu'Harry lui eut communiqué l'adresse des Granger, Severus dût effectuer un transplanage d'escorte étant donné que son compagnon n'avait pas encore obtenu son permis de transplaner.

Arrivés sur place, ils constatèrent que la maison avait été partiellement détruite mais que le reste du quartier avait été épargné. La police avait été contactée, comme le démontrait le ruban jaune entourant la maison, ainsi que les scellés placés sur la porte d'entrée. Mais heureusement pour Harry et Severus, les policiers avaient déjà déserté les lieux, ce qui laissait à penser que l'enlèvement s'était produit un bon nombre d'heure auparavant.

Pour plus de discrétion, ils transformèrent leur cape de sorcier en un blouson en jean pour Harry et en un long manteau noir pour Severus. Après s'être concertés, ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de gagner du temps. Pendant que Severus fouillait la maison en quête d'indices, Harry se chargerait des voisins en expliquant qu'il était ami avec la fille des disparus et qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux.

Après une demi-heure, Harry retrouva Severus à l'entrée de la maison avec l'information qui les intéressaient.

« La voisine d'en face m'a dit que l'attaque avait eut lieu juste avant l'aube » Déclara Harry.

« Les mangemorts ont dût profiter de leur sommeil. A l'intérieur, j'ai put constater qu'il n'y avait pas eut lutte. Les dégâts ont tous été fait par des sorts de destruction. L'attaque a dut être rapide mais bruyante » Lui appris à son tour Severus.

« Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède ? » Demanda le survivant, afin de laisser la direction des opérations à son professeur qui, en tant qu'ancien espion, avait bien plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine.

« Il est 14h, l'attaque a eut lieu au alentour de 5h30 ce matin. Nous allons donc nous placer dans la chambre des Granger et remonter le temps de 12h. Nous les réveillerons et les emmènerons au Chemin de Traverse grâce au Portoloin que j'ai crée pendant votre petite balade dans le quartier. De là nous prendrons une chambre au Chaudron Baveur afin d'attendre qu'Hermione et les autres arrivent chez les Black. Le quartier général étant sous Fidelitas, nous ne pouvons y introduire personne sans l'intervention du directeur. Je pense qu'il aura remis à vos amis, un papier nous le permettant. » Lui expliqua son professeur.

« Très bien, par contre, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de les stupefixer avant de les réveiller. Ils risquent de paniquer quand nous les réveillerons. De plus, ils ne reviendront peut-être jamais ici, donc il serait préférable d'emballer leurs affaires et de les emmener afin qu'ils ne soient pas tentés de revenir. » Développa à son tour Harry.

« Je constate que ces dernières années passées à enfreindre le règlement vous aurons appris quelques petites choses. Nous allons certes perdre du temps, mais il est vrai que cela sera plus prudent pour l'avenir des Granger. Moi qui pensais que les Griffondors, et vous en particulier, agissaient toujours sans réfléchir. » Déclara sarcastiquement le directeur des serpentards.

« Avec l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de ma tête depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai eut l'occasion de constater à plusieurs reprises qu'il était bon de réfléchir un minimum avant d'agir » Contra Harry d'un ton sombre avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Severus, un peu surpris de le constater si mature par rapport à son père, le suivit. Ils se placèrent tout les deux dans un coin sombre de la chambre afin de se dissimuler le mieux possible.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Lui demanda Severus tout en sortant le retourneur de temps de sous sa chemise et en la passant également autour du cou d'Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça et Severus fit faire 12 tours au petit sablier. Ils virent le temps inverser sa course et quand tout s'arrêta enfin, le réveil électrique posé sur la table de nuit indiquait 2h12 du matin.

Le plan se déroula sans anicroche et ils franchirent la porte de l'auberge aux alentour de deux heures et demie. Bien sûr, ils durent s'expliquer quelques instants avec Tom, le gérant, qui trouva étrange de voir arriver ces deux sorciers qu'il connaissait comme étant, tout comme lui, des membre de l'ordre, avec deux corps en lévitation.

Ils prirent donc une chambre possédant un grand coin salon et déposèrent le couple sur le lit avant de les réveiller. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, ce fut la panique au début mais Harry réussit assez vite à calmer les Granger qui, comme Hermione l'avait prévu, le reconnurent. Heureusement, Severus avait pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce dès qu'ils étaient entrés.

Les explications furent longues et laborieuses et les deux sorciers se succédèrent pour parler de la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçu, de leur enlèvement, de la mission de sauvetage, mais surtout des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort s'en était pris à eux. Les Granger, étaient déjà au courant du voyage d'Hermione en 1977 et Severus leur raconta la rencontre de Voldemort avec leur fille lors de la bataille à Près-au-Lard. Maintenant qu'Hermione était revenue dans leur temps, le mage noir avait surement décidé d'apprendre par tous les moyens comment la jeune fille avait put fait un bon de vingt ans dans le passé, et accessoirement comment elle avait put résister à deux Doloris et un Imperim.

« Si je comprends bien, ce sorcier nous aurait fait enlever afin de faire chanter notre fille pour qu'elle lui explique comment elle a fait pour atterrir dans le passé. Mais vous deux avez remonté le temps à votre tour afin de nous enlever avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. C'est bien ça ? » Demanda M. Granger, encore sous le choc.

« C'est exact, et maintenant nous devons patienter ici jusqu'à 14h afin que le temps nous rattrape et nous vous conduirons en lieu sûr. A ce moment là, Hermione y sera et vous pourrez discuter plus longuement avec elle de tout ça. Nous pourrons aussi réfléchir à un endroit où vous mettre définitivement à l'abri. » Compléta le Griffondor.

Tout au long de la conversation, Severus avait fait des efforts considérables afin de paraitre moins austère et plus civilisé auprès des parents d'Hermione. Bien sûr, la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec la jeune fille dans le passé et l'enfant à venir n'avaient pas été mentionnés, mais Severus avait dans l'idée de ne pas laisser les Granger dans l'ignorance des intentions qu'il nourrissait envers leur fille. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose de son côté à cause de son statut de professeur et de la différence d'âge. Cependant, il ignorait si les Granger étaient au courant pour son ancien statut de mangemort, puis d'espion, mais aux vues de leur réaction lorsqu'il s'était présenté en tant que professeur de potion, Severus avait bien compris qu'Hermione avait déjà dut parler de lui et de son comportement en des termes loin d'être élogieux.

A la vue de l'heure, ils se firent livrer un petit déjeuné, bien que pour les deux sorciers, il aurait plutôt été l'heure du diner. Afin de patienter jusqu'à l'heure voulue, Harry meubla la conversation en racontant aux Granger tout ce que le voyage dans le temps d'Hermione lui avait permit d'apprendre sur ses parents.

A 14h, Severus confectionna un nouveau Portoloin leur permettant de se rendre devant leur destination, pendant qu'Harry payait leur chambre et expliquait à Tom que pour plus de discrétion, le départ s'effectuerait depuis la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent tous les quatre dans la rue de Square Grimmaurd, les Granger n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir leur fille sortir de nulle part pour se précipiter vers eux et se jeter dans leurs bras. Après s'être assurée que tout le monde allait bien, elle fit lire à ses parents le morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait remit à leur attention.

Sous les yeux ébahis du couple de moldu, une maison supplémentaire apparue dans la rue. Sans les laisser se remettre du choc, Hermione les conduisit à l'intérieur. Pour eux, la journée avait déjà été riche en émotion, car bien qu'ils connaissaient déjà l'existence du monde de la magie, ils n'y avaient encore été confronté que très peu. En effet, après avoir été réveillés de façon très étrange dans un lieu inconnu par un inconnu et un quasi inconnu, ils avaient entendu une histoire choquante puis avaient utilisé un moyen de transport très étrange. Et maintenant, ils voyaient apparaître une maison. Et dire que tout cela été une journée quasi normale dans la vie de leur fille. Les parents, déjà bien secoués, hésitèrent entre l'émerveillement et la panique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione dirigea ses parents vers le salon où elle leur demanda de s'installer pendant qu'elle parlait avec leurs sauveurs. Après les avoir chaleureusement remercié, elle enchaîna rapidement.

« Harry, les autres sont dans la cuisine et t'attendent afin d'avoir les détails de ta dernière aventure. Et laisse une chance à Drago, s'il te plait. » Harry acquiesça et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée pendant qu'Hermione se tournait vers l'homme en noir.

« Professeur, le directeur m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attendait dans son bureau dès votre retour. Je suis désolée, vous allez subir des remontrances par ma faute. » L'informa t-elle. Le fait qu'elle l'appelle professeur et le vouvoie à nouveau le blessa, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'assume parfaitement mes actes, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. En parlant de ça, il faudrait que nous ayons une conversation importante à mon retour. »

« Je sais, nous aurons cette conversation. Par contre, je voulais savoir si vous avez mentionné mon état à mes parents » Demanda t-elle inquiète.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne leur ai parlé ni de nous, ni de notre enfant » Déclara t-il de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il assumerait son rôle de père et bien plus. Il fut ravi de voir ses joues rougir légèrement.

« J'aimerais savoir si tu as l'intention de tout leur dire ? » Continua t-il.

« Bien sûr, mais pas avant que nous ayons mis toute la situation au clair entre nous. » Le rassura t-elle avec un léger sourire hésitant.

Satisfait par cette réponse, Severus s'éclipsa, laissant Hermione à ses retrouvailles.

Ron, Ginny et Draco se trouvaient dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'ordre. Quand ils étaient arrivés avec Hermione, celle-ci avait chargée ses amis d'expliquer la situation au préfet en chef des Serpentards pendant qu'elle s'occupait de monter la garde devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue afin de voir arriver ses parents.

Quand elle les avait vus atterrir dans la rue, elle avait quittée la pièce et les trois autres avaient pris sa place à la fenêtre afin d'assister à la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry les avait rejoints afin de leur raconter comment les douze dernières heures s'étaient écoulées pour lui. Au début, la présence du vert et argent n'avait pas enchanté les griffondors, mais une fois que tout fut expliqué, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement.

C'est ainsi que Severus les trouva quand il revint de son entretient avec le directeur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu à demander, Ginny lui indiqua qu'Hermione se trouvait toujours dans le salon avec ses parents. Afin de ne pas avoir à se répéter, le maitre des potions partit chercher les trois personnes manquantes afin de leur faire part de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit. Une fois tout le monde autour de la grande table, il commença.

« Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il nous rejoindra ce soir après le repas pour discuter des options que vous avez. » Déclara t-il à l'attention des Granger.

« Nous avions pensé aller chez ma sœur, en Écosse pour quelque temps. » Proposa Mme Granger.

« Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à tante Adelaïde, n'est-elle pas aussi en danger ? » Demanda Hermione à l'intention de Severus.

« Le directeur s'en est chargé, il a envoyé deux membres de l'ordre pour les mettre à l'abri, elle et son mari. Etant donné qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de la magie, ils ont été obligés de falsifier leur mémoire. Ils ont désormais une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle adresse ainsi qu'un nouveau travail. Donc, pour répondre à votre question Mme Granger, aller chez votre sœur n'est pas une solution acceptable et tout comme elle, vous allez devoir tout quitter. Le directeur n'a trouvé aucun autre membre de la famille, que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Pouvez-vous confirmer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à mettre en sécurité ? » Questionna le professeur de potion à l'intention des trois membres de la famille.

« Non, nous avons tous les deux perdu nos parents, Adélaïde est la seule sœur de ma femme, et je suis moi-même fils unique. » Lui répondit M. Granger qui été plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire endurer tout ceci à d'autre personne.

Severus remarqua avec soulagement que les parents de la jeune fille ne contestaient pas le fait de devoir tout abandonner dernière eux et se douta qu'Hermione avait déjà dut les brieffer sur ce qui les attendait. Ils comprenaient la gravité de la situation et cela serait donc plus facile pour tout le monde.

« Bien, pour cette nuit, nous allons tous dormir ici. Les professeurs ont été informés pour votre absence d'aujourd'hui et il n'y aura pas de sanction mais vous devez être en cours demain matin. » Annonça le professeur à ses élèves.

Voyant que la discussion prenait fin, Harry appela Kreattur et lui demanda de préparer quatre chambres. Une pour les Granger, une pour le professeur Rogue, une pour Hermione et Ginny et enfin une pour Ron, Drago et lui de façon à pouvoir tout de même garder un œil sur le Serpentard.

Une fois que les parents d'Hermione furent installés dans leur chambre et qu'Harry leur eurent rendu leurs affaires, dont certaines auxquelles il rendit leur taille normale, Hermione s'éclipsa et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Severus.

Malgré ses mains moites et le rythme effréné de son cœur, elle se décida à frapper quelques coups sur le panneau de bois. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre sur le maitre des potions dont le visage était, comme toujours, illisible.


End file.
